Vampire Chronicles of Hotel Transylvania Chapter Two
by Gotham317
Summary: After the birth of Mavis and Johnny's son Dennis, and Dracula and Elisa's daughter Melany, everyone questions whether the children are humans or vampires. Problems arise when Mavis wants to move away, including Elisa's disapproving family and an ex-suitor threaten to tear the family apart. Things will only get worse when Vlad and Lydia enter the picture.
1. Mavis & Johnny's Wedding

_**Hey everyone, I know its a bit early to publish my Hotel Transylvania 2 story, but because I'll be leaving for London next week I wanted to get this over with and finish them. You should also notice that the scenes where Dracula is chewing out on the yeti and gremlin about Mavis leaving him and where Dracula tearfully goes to talk to Mavis in her room had been found on vimeo mostly called Hotel Transylvania animation reel or demo reel, which contains scenes from the movie that didn't make it into the film. I'm still trying to finish the first Hotel Transylvania story but it can get frustrating when it comes to backstories for OCs or trying to find old ideas that had been not used for the original Hotel Transylvania script, so I could use all the help I need.**_

 _ **I do not own Hotel Transylvania 2 or Sony Pictures Animation, nor do I own Hotel Transylvania the Series or Nelvana. OCs belong to me. Vampire Chronicles of Hotel Transylvania 3 Summer Vacation will be worked on when I return from London and see the movie.**_

 _ **Thank you.**_

* * *

 **Hotel Transylvania 2**

If you make it through a very think foggy bank, you will find Hotel Transylvania standing majestically before you as lightning strikes and you hear the sound of thunder. Enter through the revolving door of the hotel and if you look up, you're greeted by a cute little spider, who pulls himself up to reveal a large sparkling silver spider web reading _Congratulations Mavis and Jonathan_ while Fifth Harmony's 'I'm in Love with a Monster' is playing in the background.

The lobby had been decorated in mostly white with a soft pink lighting, a white carpet went from the door to the reception deck and two zombie bellhops finished laying it out proudly. But then it got covered in slime from Blobby, a muddy footprint from Bigfoot, and further ruined by werewolf pups, Mr. Hydraburg, and other monsters walking rapidly over it.

"Ohh!" the zombies moaned.

"Welcome, welcome!" Dracula, in an elegant tuxedo, greeted with a smile as he shook hands with a yeti and a gremlin who had been regular guests at the hotel.

"Congrats, Drac," the yeti said in a friendly tone. "Holy smokes! Everybody's here."

"Oh yeah! I can't believe I'm actually getting married!" Johnny cheered, pumping his fists in the air, and his appearance sort of caught Dracula off guard. "Hey, make yourselves comfortable and enjoy the ceremony," he said to the gremlin and yeti, shaking both of their hands before he left to go greet more guests.

"Nice kid," the yeti smiled.

"Hey, she loves him," Dracula replied, shrugging happily.

"Yeah, look at this way, Drac," added the gremlin. "You're not losing a daughter, you're gaining-"

Unknowingly the gremlin's words made the vampire take it the wrong way. He towered over the yeti and the gremlin, his voice deep and demonic, and his eyes burning red. "YOU BETTER BELIEVE I'M NOT LOSING A DAUGHTER! SHE'S NOT GOING ANYWHERE! RAAAWWWR!"

The gremlin and the yeti trembled in terror over the vampire king's thunderous temper. But Dracula's sudden explosive anger had left as quickly as it came. He acted like nothing happened while he smiled politely to his guests.

"Anyway, you guys should try the deviled eggs. We have a new chef. Have fun tonight," said Dracula, as he glided away to greet more guests.

A gargoyle chef came flying in carrying a plate of red deviled eggs to the still frozen with fear yeti and gremlin.

Meanwhile Elisa, wearing her hair in a low bun and a fuchsia satin dress with a sweetheart neckline, greeted the werewolf couple, "Hello, Wayne. Hi, Wanda."

"Congratulations, Elisa," Wanda said, happily. "Ooh, I love your dress."

"Thank you," Elisa responded politely. "By the way, have you Drac?"

"No, I haven't." Wanda shook her head.

"I think I saw him heading upstairs," said Wayne. "Isn't he staying to watch the ceremony?"

"I doubt it, he just paralyzed some of the guests over his daughter," Eunice said brashly, approaching them with Frank escorting her like a gentleman.

Elisa furrowed her eyebrows. Her husband shouldn't be treating his guests this way, especially on his daughter's wedding. She heard of fathers getting emotional on their daughters' wedding days. But on Mavis's wedding, Dracula was taking it particularly hard. "I'll have a word with him," she said.

"I'll go with you," added Frank, following the human countess in tow.

* * *

As soon as two friends entered Dracula's and Elisa's chambers, they found the closet door exposed from the wall but there was some movement from within.

"Drac, are you in there?" Elisa asked worriedly, but there was no answer. "Please don't avoid us like this."

"Drac, you gotta come out. It wouldn't be fun without you," said Frank, as he knocked on the closed closet door.

The door swung open and Dracula came out. To Frank and Elisa's surprise, he looked totally awful. His tuxedo had become unbuttoned, extra shoes were on his hands, and his usually smooth hair was mussed up. He was a total wreck.

"Alright! Here I am! Stop yelling at me!" Dracula shouted.

"Uh, what have you been doing?" asked Elisa, feeling awkward over her vampire husband's appearance.

"What do you think, baby?" he snorted. "I'm trying to fantastic for my daughter's wedding before I lose her forever!" His snippy attitude seemed to hurt his wife, who drew back.

"Pull yourself together, buddy!" Frank grasped him by the collar and looked him in the eyes. "You're not losing Mavis. It's just a wedding. Everything's gonna be fine."

"I know that! It's all good!" Dracula snapped, pushing the golem away and swiftly raced up the walls to the ceiling, where the vampire was curled in a pouting position, and left the shoes he had on his hands on the floor.

"Then what are you doing up there?" Frank demanded, now irritated by his friend's attitude.

"I can't go through with it," Dracula sighed, giving in. "I won't make it. She's marrying a human! What if it's all a trick, and he's going to hurt her?"

"Nah, c'mon Drac!" Frank dismissed his friend's worries soothingly. "You know Johnny is a great guy. And the humans love us out there."

"I don't care!" Dracula shouted harshly. "I'm losing my Mavy-Wavy! What if he and his filthy backpack take her away from me forever?"

By now, Elisa was getting fed up with her husband talking nonsense and she wanted to deal with this herself. "Frank, could you excuse us for a moment, please?"

Nodding, Frank left the room.

"Now you listen to me, Count Dracula, everything you're misconducting is all in your head!" Elisa berated him. "Don't you remember your heartfelt speech to Johnny and me on the plane? How if Mavis gave her trust to someone else, you're thankful that it was him, and the fact that you've both become friends? And you told Mavis you wanted her to live her life and go make her own paradise? Or did you not mean any of it?"

Sighing, Dracula knew his wife was right as he frowned guiltily. Elegantly, he floated down from the ceiling and landed gracefully in front of Elisa. "I'm sorry, my love," he sincerely apologized. "I just don't want my little princess to leave me after she gets married."

"Is that what this is all about?" Elisa began straightening out his tie, buttoning up his tuxedo and smoothed his hair back in place. "Have you asked her about that?"

"No, but I have a feeling she will leave me..." And then Dracula came up with an idea that seemed to cheer him up. "Elisa, darling, let's have a baby!"

"What?" Elisa stared at him, not sure if she heard him right.

"Ellie, I want to have another child! We should have more children, that way I won't be so lonely without my Mavy..." Another thought seemed to make Dracula concerned, "...but Mavis will think I'm replacing her with another baby. And if we do have more children, they'll want to see the world like Mavis did, meet someone they love, get married and I'll be alone again."

"You're not alone. You have me," Elisa tried to reassure him.

The vampire smiled genuinely, but he asked sadly, "And will you ever leave me?"

"Never." Elisa declared, throwing her arms around him in an embrace. "I love you, Dracky-Wacky."

"I love you too, Ellie-Wellie." Dracula returned a gentle squeeze and planted a loving kiss on her lips.

When their lips parted, Elisa said, "Besides, Mavis won't feel like she's replaced. She'll be ecstatic to be a sister," Elisa assured him, stroking his cheek tenderly. "And as much as I want a baby, I'm not sure if it will happen. I've been to the doctor yesterday but..." She lowered her head sadly.

Dracula looked completely heartbroken at losing his dream of having a baby with Elisa.

"Now the important thing is, right now, you gotta be strong for your little girl. This is her big day and she would be upset if you weren't there," said Elisa, wanting to get straight to the point of her visit. "She's gotta be scared too, since this is a big step for her."

Dracula's eyes widened. He couldn't let his beloved daughter be scared, even for an instant, on her special day. "Okay, I'll try," he said. "For Mavis, and for you." He tenderly stroked Elisa's cheek before he left their chambers in a flash.

No sooner had he gone, Elisa gasped sharply and clutched at her abdomen. "It seems like I gotta be strong myself," she breathed. "And I hope _you_ behave yourself for your sister's wedding," she spoke soothingly to her stomach.

* * *

In her what was to be her former bedroom, Mavis was busy getting ready for her wedding. Her monster bridesmaids, Kelsey and Clarabelle and Wendy and the Shrunken Head on a cloths-hanger, were helping the young vampiress to get ready when they heard a knock at the door.

The door opened and Dracula poked his head in. His eyes were red and watery, his cheeks were stained from wet tears and his bottom lip trembled.

"Dad? Are you okay?" Mavis asked, concerned.

Dracula entered the room as he wiped a tear from his eye, but he remembered his wife's advice to stay strong. "Of course I am, Mavy. How about you?" he responded, taking her hands into his own and looked gently into her eyes.

Mavis glanced over at her three bridesmaids. They nodded and they all left the room.

"If you try to talk her out of this, you're gonna be sorry!" warned the Shrunken Head.

"Shut up!" Dracula glanced his back to snap at the voodoo head until the door closed behind him.

"What's wrong, Dad?" Mavis asked, wanting to get to the point of her father's visit.

"I'm fine, Mavy." Dracula studied her appearance in her new black wedding gown. She looked so beautiful and radiant. "You look lovely, Honey Bat. You look just like your mother, and your stepmother."

"Thank you, Daddy," Mavis smiled, touched by his compliment, but then she grew worried. "Listen Dad, I love Johnny so much, but am I doing the right in marrying him? He's my zing, but I'm still an immortal teenager."

"Girls mature faster," Dracula assured her, seeing that his wife was right that his daughter was scared. "And you're practically a hundred and nineteen."

"But I didn't realize there's so many things I can do out there!" Mavis sighed, walking up to the open window. "I could get a job as a nuclear pharmacist or a mental hydentist! Or I could help humans, like a social twerker!"

"I never heard of those things, but I believe it's pronounced social worker," Dracula corrected.

"And Dad, if I'm married, am I going to be able to raise a kid right if Johnny and I decide on wanting a baby?" Mavis added.

That last question made Dracula cringe slightly, but he remembered his conversation with Elisa and took a deep breath. "You don't need to rush into things, Honey Bat. Take your time on deciding what kind of job you would like to do if it suits you. As for the wanting a baby thing, I'm sure you'll raise him or her right. After all, you were raised by the coolest dad in the world, right?"

Mavis smiled at her father's kind words. "Thanks, Dad." But she noticed how deeply affected he was by her questions of finding jobs. "Why do you look so sad?"

"It's just..." Dracula hesitated, "the hotel will feel so empty when you and Johnny find a new home after you're married. I know I'll have your stepmother with me, but without having another child to care for, I'll be all alone." He turned into a bat, and his bottom lip quivered and he stared up at his daughter with big sad round red eyes.

"Daaaad, don't give me the pouty bat face," Mavis scolded gently, before she wanted to let him know one important thing. "Listen, this is my home. I love it here and so does Johnny. We want to raise a kid here just like you did."

Hearing this answer, Dracula immediately turned back into his normal form, an ecstatic smile spread across his lips. "Really? You mean it?" She nodded, and he pumped a fist in the air. "Hooray! She's staying!"

A knock came at the door, and Wendy poked her head in. "Mavis, it's almost time!" she called.

Smiling happily at each other, Dracula and Mavis walked out together arm-in-arm.

* * *

Back in the lobby, a family of five humans walked through the revolving door, all wearing formal clothes for the upcoming wedding, and a guard announced their presence loudly.

"Mr. and Mrs. Loughran, the parents of the groom and family!"

Every monster in the lobby froze in place and stared at the new humans, though some they had seen at the last wedding, the one of Dracula and his new love Elisa. Both the humans and the monsters stared uncomfortably at each other while the humans walked down the carpet, but the Loughrans smiled warmly when Johnny came and greeted his family with warm hugs.

"Mom and Dad! I can't believe you're all here!" he shouted happily as his family greeted him with hugs and smiles.

"Johnny!" Linda greeted excitedly as Johnny embraced her.

Everyone then gathered to take pictures together; first the groom with his backpack with a black bowtie, Hank, Pedro, Blobby, and Johnny's two brothers Kent and Brett as groomsmen; then Mavis with five of her monster friends Wendy and Kelsey and Clarabelle and Charlotte and Sophie, the shrunken door head, and Johnny's sister Melissa as bridesmaids, but Mavis didn't show up due to being a vampire; then one of the entire family, including the Loughrans, Elisa, Johnny, Mavis and Dracula. But father and daughter didn't show up in the photo due to being vampires.

The wedding took place outside on a beautiful clear night, dozens of little bats held up sparkling pink curtains for the ceremony. Humans sat on one side of the area for the groom, and monsters sat on the other side of the area for the bride. Even the Drac Pack was there on the Bride's side. The wolf pups ran through the two aisles, startling the monsters and humans. Murray escorted his date, the lovely female mummy, to her seat like a gentleman and he got all giddy to be seated with such a beautiful mummy.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah! Yo! How hot is my date?" Murray asked Griffin, showing off his girlfriend.

"So hot!" replied Griffin the Invisible Man. "How about how hot mine is?" He gestured to an empty seat beside him.

"You've got a date?" Murray questioned, puzzled.

"Yeah! She's invisible. That's why you can't see her," said Griffin.

"Oh, yeah," Frank doubted sarcastically and did a quote gesture. "This is the one from Canada."

"Shh! Wedding's starting," Griffin hushed the golem.

Johnny stood at the altar with his backpack. His brother Kent was a groomsman, including Hank and Pedro. Wendy and Johnny's sister Melissa and Mavis's friend Clarabelle were bridesmaids, including the shrunken head. Down the aisle came Johnny's second brother Brett with Mavis's other monster friend Kelsey. A purple-faced hag waved hello, and Kelsey gestured towards Brett and did a gagging sound to indicate what she thought of him.

A little red-haired girl, a distant a relative of Johnny's, came down the aisle as a flower girl. She carried a teddy bear and a basket of black roses. The grooms side of all humans going 'aww.' Suddenly she was attacked by a slew of rampaging werewolf pups, shredding the flowers and one of them ran off with her teddy bear. She was suddenly released and the little girl was a disheveled mess. The humans were shocked at the violence the little girl received, but the bride's side of all monsters thought it was cute and went 'aww.' Elisa felt sorry for the little girl, and managed to snatch the nearly chewed up teddy bear from the werewolf pup and returned it to the dizzy flower girl.

It was time for the bride to appear. Everyone then looked to the start of aisle. Slowly and dramatically, Mavis was ready to walk down the aisle and she wore a beautiful black wedding dress with a silver tiara with a silver spider wed style veil. All eyes were filled with happy tears as they turned to face her. As she walked down the aisle, her proud and tearful father, Count Dracula, smiled widely as he imagined Mavis as his little girl in her wedding gown.

At the altar, the same skeleton minister that married Dracula and Elisa a year ago married Johnny and Mavis. When he asked the crowd if they had any objections to why the couple should not joined together, Elisa glowered at Dracula, making sure he kept his mouth shut and the scared look on his face told her he obeyed. The two couples exchanged their I dos. Johnny gently placed the ring on Mavis's finger. Dracula's eyes were so wide he'd look like he was ready to burst into tears. It was time for the bride and groom to kiss. Unable to keep his terror contained any long, Dracula waved his hand and made Mavis's shrunken head float telepathically between their kiss. Johnny and Mavis opened their eyes in disgust while the shrunken head smiled.

Elisa and Dracula's friends glared at the vampire, with faces of 'why did you do that.' Feeling a bit ashamed, but not too ashamed, Dracula smiled sheepishly and did a gesture to them to make the kiss a small one. The bride and groom kissed quickly to appease him, and before he could throw anything else at them. Everyone cheered and applauded for the newlyweds. Dracula stood up and cheered the loudest, but his wife, his in-laws, and his friends shot him displeased expressions, but he pretended not to see them.

"Great," Griffin cheered sarcastically, frowning at Dracula.

Soon the wedding reception began. Marty the palest Gillman, gave a heartfelt, poetic, blubbered, and completely unintelligible speech for the young couple, which made all of the monsters tear up. Elisa sat beside Dracula, who sat next to Mavis, and she was seated next to Johnny. The four of them teared up by Marty's speech.

"True, so true, Marty," Johnny said as he raised his glass to the Gillman. But all the humans, mostly Mike and Linda, didn't understand it at all and exchanged confused expressions.

Elisa then gave his own heart touching speech to the young couple. "Congratulations, Mavis and Johnny. I've always been proud to call you my friends and now we are the family I always knew we were. Johnny, I've come to love you like a son and now I know you will be the man Mavis deserves. Mavis, you became my friend because we bonded over our overprotective fathers, but I'm so proud to call you my daughter. May you be as happy forever as you are now and the day you zinged." Mavis teared up at her stepmother's heartfelt speech. "And Drac…" Dracula smiled adorably at his name mentioned, until Elisa announced dryly through the microphone, "Your fly was down throughout the ceremony." All of the monsters and all of the humans burst out laughing. Dracula frowned to his shear annoyance.

Now it was time for the bride and groom to cut the cake. The white wedding cake screeched in horror as Mavis and Johnny cut it. The cake slice shrieked like a child separated from its mother. Pieces were served to Johnny's siblings by zombie waiters, and these slices screamed as they jumped off of the plates and shrieked as though little children crying for their mommy. Johnny's siblings felt uneasy to have shrieking cake slices in front them.

Up next, the monsters and the humans gathered together on the dance floor for romantic slow dancing. Every monster couple and human couple swayed slowly on the dance floor.

"Aw, how sweet," said an old gremlin lady as she looked at two female monsters dancing on Bigfoot's ankle.

Blobby came up to Mike and Linda and tapped Mike on the shoulder to cut in gentlemanly to dance with Linda. "Oh, my, look at you," Linda said a bit awkwardly when Blobby tried to dance with Linda, but accidently sucked her in. Johnny quickly came and pulled his mother out from Blobby and pulled globs of him out from her hair as she gasped in surprise.

Dracula and Elisa danced together, while the vampire moaned, "Look, I'm sorry about the kissing thing. It's just my Mavy-Wavy..."

"Mavis," Elisa corrected him, "is grown up now and starting a new chapter of her life, just as we did."

"Yes, yes," he groaned. "And why didn't you tell me my fly was open before the wedding?"

"Cause it served you right! Look, if things are going to get better between humans and monsters, you have to let go of your past problems. Besides, if my family was here, they wouldn't get used to having vampires as relatives, especially my father. He would try to ruin our kiss at our wedding if he were there." Elisa looked away melancholy eyes.

"That doesn't matter, but you're right about human and monster relations," Dracula soothingly reassured her, pulling her even closer to his chest. "That began the night I first met and saved your life, and ever since we met, I've been the happiest vampire in the world."

"Oh, Dracula," Elisa sighed lovingly, leaning in on his broad shoulder.

Dracula slowly dipped in and pressed his lips against hers. Then she laid her head on his chest for the rest of their dance.

Later, Johnny and Mavis swayed slowly together, gazing lovingly into each other's eyes. But it was time for the bride to dance with her father and the groom to dance with his mother. Dracula politely cleared his throat as he held his hand out to dance with Mavis and she placed her hand into his own. Linda lightly tapped Johnny on the shoulder and she went to dance with her son. Everyone watched in awe as Dracula and Mavis danced up the wall and onto the ceiling near the crystal chandelier. Johnny and Linda watched them in awe as they danced on the floor below.

"Is it everything you ever wanted, my little Poisonberry?" Dracula asked his daughter as he spun her around.

"Oh, it is, Daddy," Mavis replied happily as she leaned into him against her father's chest, but then she asked, "Except where's Grandpa Vlad?"

"Honey, your gramps would not have been cool with this, he's old school," Dracula told her.

"How do we know?" Mavis questioned as her father stepped back and spun her, "If he could just meet Mom and Johnny…"

"He would've eaten them. He's not as enlightened as your hip daddy."

"So, you're really okay with him not being a monster?"

"I'm married to Elisa. So human, monster, unicorn. As long as you are happy." Dracula lovingly touched her chin angling her face towards him.

"Thanks, Dad." Mavis smiled.

The lights in the crystal chandelier illuminated brightly as father and daughter gazed into each other's eyes happily.

* * *

To end this magical evening, Dracula gave his wedding present to Mavis and Johnny, a song he played for them, but mostly for Mavis, on his old ukulele, the tune similar to the one he sang to her as a little girl decades ago.

"…and you'll always be my moonlight, but now on wings of love you soar, now that you're Johnny's girl, Johnny's girl, and kind of Daddy's too, your Mom would be so happy cause she always knew, love is making room for all the best in you."

Everyone started applauding and many guests, monsters and humans, teared up at this heart-touching song. Kelsey got so choked in tears that she wrapped her tentacle arms around a surprised Brett and began kissing him. Hank started wailing on an annoyed Pedro's shoulder. Wanda wiped away her own tears of happiness. Mike and Linda gave their applause, but Bigfoot got so choked up that a giant drop fell mistakenly onto Linda, soaking her entire body. She breathed heavily while Mike kindly handed her a hankie from his dress coat.

The wedding reception was nearing its end. An applauding Elisa realized she almost forgot her surprise. Quickly, she walked to the center of the room and took the microphone, smiling eagerly and ready to give her surprise wedding gift to the young couple and to her husband.

"Thank you, Drac. I hope everyone's had a wonderful time. And congratulations to the newlyweds. But before we end our party, I have one last announcement for everyone." Elisa grinned, trying so hard to contain her excitement. "This family just got a little bigger tonight, and it's going to get bigger yet. Soon we're going to have another addition to the family because..." She pulled back her dress' cloak slightly to reveal a baby bump on her stomach. "I'm pregnant."

Suddenly, the audience exploded into extremely loud, thrilling cheers. Mavis squealed, and she began jumping up and down ecstatically. Johnny presented a thumbs-up. Wanda and Eunice could no longer keep their squeals of delight inside. The Drac Pack exchanged delighted expressions. Hank, Pedro and Wendy screamed excitedly.

For a moment, Dracula stared at his wife until he got so excited he flew around the ballroom in bat form while he released a high pitched squeal and bellowed, "I'M GONNA BE A DADDY AGAIN!" He punched the air, and then started doing a Michael Jackson moonwalk in the air.

One prickly monster covered in spikes got so choked up, he hugged Johnny's brother Kent as if he were a teddy bear. It made him groan in pain at being held in his spike-covered body that Mike quickly had to pull him out of the prickly monster's embrace.


	2. Baby Delivery

One month later, life was normal as one would expect at Hotel Transylvania. Dracula was in a private art studio painting a Cubism style portrait, similar to art by Pablo Picasso, but it looked more like a wild impressionist portrait. Then came a knock at the door and his family came in; Elisa and her tummy slightly enormous from her pregnancy, Mavis and Johnny holding hands. Elisa wore a modern attire of a Countess to fit her management, wearing what seemed to be like a business suit; a black button up work wear jacket with a blue shirt underneath, a smooth black skirt with a belt, and dark tights covered her bare legs along with dark low heel shoes. Her chocolate brown hair was neatly done in a low elegant ponytail so leaving her hair loose wouldn't be a problem.

"Hey Dad," Mavis greeted happily.

"Oh, hey guys," the vampire said with a grin. "Tod, take a break."

He put the paint brush down and Tod the monster model, an accurate picture-like representation of himself, got up from the couch and walked off.

"So, what's up?" Dracula asked everyone, while he levitated the painting and easel to the side.

"Mavis was wondering if maybe you wanted to, uh, go for a fly," Johnny answered, making a hand gesture.

"Oh? We haven't done that in forever, any special reason?" Dracula asked curiously.

"No special reason at all," Johnny giggled, covering his goofy grin. "Right, Mavy?" He placed his hands on his wife's shoulders.

"Yeah. Nothing special." Elisa let one of her giggles slip.

Dracula eyed his wife a strong look, trying to determine what she was up to. "What's their deal?" he asked suspiciously, raising an eyebrow. To him, both his wife and his son-in-law were acting very weird tonight.

"They're silly," Mavis replied, as she and Dracula, who gave her a friendly smirk, walked to the window. "It's just such a beautiful night, and well, if you don't want to…"

"No, no!" Dracula got excited and eagerly agreed to spend some time with his daughter. "Are you kidding? I would eat a bucket of garlic to fly with you."

Mavis leaped out of the balcony window, did a fancy flip in the air, and transformed into a bat. Dracula nodded that it wasn't bad, but knew how to show her how it's really done. He levitated as a gust of wind blew his elegant black cape back, and he leapt high into the air. Then he felt the wind all around him when he dove downward and in a cloud of blue he transformed into a bat among some trees and flew over the lake to create a big wave with his wings. Mavis frowned at him since he was a show off, but he just laughed and shrugged it off.

It was truly a beautiful night for flying, except for the cloud-covered sky which seemed like it might rain but it didn't, and the two vampire bats were really enjoying themselves. They glided under the bridge and over the fog-infested lake.

"Oh, Honey, look at those fluffy clouds," Dracula called as they flew higher and into the clouds. "Remember what we played when you were little, Hide and Go Seek Sharp Objects?" He turned around to find she was gone, having already started the game. "Oh, okay," he laughed. "Regular Hide and Go Seek."

Mavis giggled as the two vampire bats flew in and out of the clouds, having so much fun in the game.

"Where are you?" Dracula called out to her.

Mavis continued her giggling, popping in and out of the clouds.

"Honeybat!"

Mavis giggled again as she popped in and out from another cloud. This game getting was too easy to find her.

"Mavy!" Dracula looked around and called in a singsong voice, "I'm gonna get you!" But then, Dracula heard her panting heavily and resting behind some thick clouds, and he asked in concern, "Honey, are you okay?"

"Yes," Mavis sighed heavily. "It's just a little harder to catch my breath since…I'm pregnant."

"Yes, well, I guess that would make it more diffic..." Dracula said, but then realized he didn't get that last past and his eyes widened in disbelief, "What?!"

Mavis opened her wing and revealed a little baby bump on her belly.

Dracula gasped in surprised happiness and then rocketed higher into the air. "WHOO-HOO-HOOOOO! I'M GONNA BE A GRAMPA!" he shrieked ecstatically, punching the air with a victory winged fist.

Down below at the castle balcony, Johnny and Elisa's voices could be heard, for they too were celebrating.

"YAHOO! I'M GONNA BE A GRANDMA!" Elisa cheered.

"AND I'M GONNA BE A DAD!" Johnny shouted excitedly.

* * *

A short time later, Mavis was resting in bed with her mother Elisa next to her for company, and Johnny was singing Dracula's song to Mavis's pregnant belly, "Cause you're daddy's girl, or boy! Daddy's girl, or boy."

"I'm hungry again, Honey," Mavis sighed. "Can you get me some ice cream with anchovies?"

"Don't talk about food, sweetie," Elisa said. "You're make me crave for food. Although, I would like to have some eggs with beef."

Suddenly Dracula flew into the room and waved a finger at his pregnant wife and pregnant daughter, "No, no, no, no. You mustn't give into your cravings, it's not good for the babies." He made a book appear in his hand called 'What to Expect When You're Expecting a Vampire' and read from it, "You need to increase your spider intake so they can climb ceilings properly, and eat lots of sheep bile." As he read this, a zombie waiter presented a platter of crawling spiders and a sheep yacked up green bile as he bleeped.

These kinds of food made Elisa flinch and Johnny gawking in disgust.

"I love you, Dad," Mavis said. "But we don't even know if the kid's gonna be a vampire. I'd be thrilled if the baby's humany just like Mom and Johnny."

"Me too," agreed a wistful Elisa. "Human or vampire, I know we'll love them both no matter what."

"Humany?" Dracula scoffed, closing the book. "With thousands of years of Dracula genes? Not gonna happen." He held up a hand to dismiss the very thought.

"As long as the babies are healthy," Mavis said reassuringly.

"Of course, two healthy little vampires," Dracula said.

"Or humans," Mavis added.

"Yes. Humans...who can fly as bats."

"Let's change the subject," Johnny interrupted, concerned their talk over whether the babies will be humans or vampires would lead to an argument. "The most important thing for new babies is to feed them, and make sure they're both born healthy."

"Of course, Johnny." Dracula nodded, and then produced a bowl of soup to his daughter as he said tenderly, "Here, just have some monster ball soup, it's your mommy's recipe." The soup had three large monster balls gurgling in it.

"I didn't make her any soup," Elisa interrupted, her mood swings made her whiny. "And I don't think I know how to make monster ball soup."

"Sorry, my Blood Ruby, I meant Martha," Dracula explained, but he immediately produced a plate of mashed sweet monster potatoes for his wife as he said affectionately, "But you can have some sweet monster potatoes to eat."

"Ohhh," Elisa began to tear up with envy. "I thought I wouldn't get anything to eat! I'm your wife!"

Mavis smiled, weakening. She loved monster ball soup. Her biological mother, Martha, had created this kind of soup when she was a baby. "Aw, thank you, Dad. Just like you made when I was a kid, my favorite." She started to tear up and cry loudly.

Elisa also started to tear up and both women started crying hysterically. Both Dracula and Johnny exchange awkward looks at their wives' mood swings.

The monster balls in the soup got choked up as well and one of them absentmindedly gobbled up the spoon, mumbling, "Sorry."

* * *

On that stormy night, Dracula ticked off the days on a baby calendar. Another day went by. Then another week. Another month. An X marked the day when the babies were finally due to be born: Friday 13th.

On the night of the birth, an anxious Dracula leaned his ear against the door to the delivery room, eager to know his daughter and her new baby were okay and what the baby was. A boy or a girl. A human or a vampire. He opened the door to go in, but was prevented from entering by the doctor, Mr. Hyde.

"Sir! Only the father is allowed in the delivery room!" he said, holding up a gloved finger.

"Really?" Dracula groaned, and then said more pleasantly, "I mean, okay. He's the family, I guess."

"Just be patient, Honey," Elisa tried to reassure him, and her own tummy had grown large with their own child that she caressed lovingly. "Mavis will be fine, Johnny is watching her." She then noticed that she was alone. Dracula was gone and she looked around for him. "Drac?"

Shortly afterward, a new baby boy with bright blue eyes and a stock of curly red hair was crying after recently being born, wrapped in a blue blanket by Dr. Gillman. The baby was gently held by the monster doctor when the infant was suddenly taken by a strange blond nurse who started yelling happily in a deep Romanian voice trying to sound girly while doing a silly happy dance.

"Oh, look, it's a boy! It's a boy! The Dracula bloodline carries on!" Then he told the newborn baby in his regular voice with tenderness and love, "No one will ever harm you, as long as I am here, my little devil dog."

The baby boy smiled at the nurse, who was Dracula in disguise, as Mavis asked while trying to hold back a laugh at her dad's silly disguise, "Dad, can I hold my baby?"

Elisa had recently walked into the delivery room right when the baby had been born, and she snickered at how silly her husband looked in his disguise. Johnny stood right beside the bed his wife lay in and he also grinned at his father-in-law's ridiculous disguise.

Trying to save his cover Dracula said in his fake high pitched girly voice, "If I were Dad, I'd say yes, but I'm the nurse, Francine. Here you go, anyway." Dracula gently handed the baby back to his new mom and the new dad crying happy tears. Elisa shed a tear or two of her own as she gazed down at her new step-grandson.

A zombie orderly then saw Nurse Dracula and thought 'she' was really hot. He sprayed his mouth with breath spray and puckered his lips for a kiss. Dracula quickly noticed this and suddenly roared fiercely at the orderly, warning him to back off.

"Myyy Baaad," the zombie orderly groaned and walked away.

* * *

A few hours later, Dracula and Elisa left Mavis and Johnny alone to bond with their new baby and tend to some hotel business. After Elisa told a zombie bellhop where to take the guests' luggage, she groaned painfully and sat down to rest her swollen ankles.

A concerned Dracula was immediately by her side in a flash. "You're working too hard, my beautiful Blood Rose," he said worriedly, as he sat on the arm chair by the fireplace. "You have to save your strength, it's not good if you wear yourself out. For you or the baby." Dracula gently placed a hand on Elisa's round belly. She frowned at him, but her face softened when he smiled at her and stroked her pregnant belly.

"I'm fine, sweetie," she groaned at his never ending overprotective behavior. "Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I'm not capable of working, the hotel still needs attention."

"Nonsense, pet," he groaned dismissively. "You're more important now, the hotel can wait."

She smiled, but then gasped when she felt her baby kick. "Oh! Did you feel that?"

Dracula's eyes lit up at the kick he felt. "Yes, our baby knows us!" He spoke baby talk to his wife's pregnant belly, "Hello in there, my little princess, or prince. Do you want to come out and see your mommy and daddy?"

"Sir!" A suit of armor came up to him, saluting. "There's an emergency!"

Dracula groaned, annoyed at this interruption. "Ugh! I'll be right there." He turned to look at his wife affectionately. "Don't move, Honeyfang."

The Count was gone in a flash and Elisa decided to get back to work. No sooner she stood up on her feet, she felt a sudden pain in her belly. At first she thought it was just bloating from her pregnancy, but the pain grew fast and it got worse. It took only a moment for her to realize she was going into labor.

"Hey, Aunt Ellie! How's it going?" Hank greeted as he, Pedro and Wendy came over after having left the delivery room to visit Mavis's newborn baby. "We just saw the new baby, and Mavis said we're gonna be his uncles and aunt! That's so cool! Mavis told us she and Johnny decided on a name for their baby, you want to hear it?"

But Elisa shrieked so loudly in response that the kids had to cover their ears, "AAAAGGHH!" while she gripped her large belly, hollering, "IT'S COMING!"

"What's coming?" Wendy didn't understand.

It was Hank who understood her situation at once. "She means the baby is coming, dudes!"

"Oh my gosh!" gasped Wendy.

"Oh, the baby is coming." Pedro calmly nodded, until he realized what his friends told him and he started panicking, "THE BABY IS COMING!"

They had to get Elisa to the delivery room and quickly, but they feared they wouldn't get her their in time, especially when in such a big hotel.

"Help! HELP!" Hank screamed. "Aunt Ellie is going into labor!"

"It's no use screaming at a time like this! Everyone's busy!" Pedro scolded him, while trying to console a heavily breathing Elisa.

Two of the housekeeping witches were there in the blink of an eye. They quickly carried Elisa to the delivery room while the kids looked on, hoping she would be alright, especially her baby.

In the laundry room of the hotel where the emergency was finally taken care of, the witch who admired Dracula had burst in and told him his wife had recently gone into labor and Mavis's friends were waiting for him outside the delivery room. Overcome with worry and panic, Dracula flew out of the laundry room and through the hotel to find his wife.

Johnny and a recovered Mavis holding her newborn baby boy were beside Elisa, surrounded by doctors and nurses. Johnny had been told to wait outside of the delivery room. Dracula was desperate to be by Elisa's side and see their baby's birth just as Johnny was with Mavis for their baby's birth, but he found the door locked and his friends, Mavis's friends and Johnny were told no one was allowed to enter until the baby and the mother were checked over. But Dracula didn't care since he was determined to be by his wife's side so he easily passed through the floor door crack in blue mist. For what seemed like hours, worry and apprehension colored the faces of the Drac Pack and Mavis's friends as they listened to Elisa's ear-shattering cries of pain.

"I'm glad Mavis wasn't this loud when she had her kid," whispered Pedro, covering his ears.

Finally, they heard the faint cries of another baby from the delivery room and a witch nurse opened the door. Everyone pushed their way passed her, desperate to see how it went. There lay a tired Elisa surrounded by other witch midwives and nursemaids. Dracula had been seated by her side, holding her hand throughout the delivery. In Elisa's free arm was the new baby; a girl with a little brown haired curl and bright blue eyes. When the baby first saw Dracula, she cooed at him and Dracula's heart melted. Elisa gently handed the infant to him and he held her close, tears stinging his eyes. His new infant daughter reached up and grabbed his sharp hooked nose. This gesture made Dracula giggle.

"Daddy will always be here to protect you, my little Angel Fangs," Dracula whispered tenderly with love to his new baby daughter, kissing her on the forehead.

The Drac Pack got choked up at this heart-touching moment. Mavis's friends were thanked by Dracula and Mavis for helping Elisa when she went into labor. The two couples had been given presents by their monster friends; a huge thorny wreath with a banner that read _Congratulations_ and two balloons that said _It's a Boy_ or _It's a Girl_.

Johnny came back into the room to be at Mavis's side. Each of them smiled as both families sat on their beds, proud of the new additions to their extended family. But it was short lived as the babies got too excited upon seeing each other for the first time and suddenly peed on Mavis's lap and Dracula's lap and onto their bed covers.

Dracula shook his head and shouted, "Housekeeping!"


	3. First Baby Years

Exactly one year later, it was little Dennis and Melany's birthday. Both babies shared a cake placed in front of them and the two babies giggled excitedly. Dennis had grown bright, curly, goofy red hair, and looked a lot like his father Johnny, but he had his mother Mavis's bright sapphire blue eyes. Melany had brunette hair (her hair color lighter than Elisa's own brown hair) like her mother Elisa save for her father Dracula's blue eyes and widow's peak bangs like her stepsister, but her hair was styled in a cute curl tied by a fuchsia bow, and she wore a bright violet suit decorated with red hearts. Everyone had attended the babies' first birthday; the Drac Pack, Mavis's friends, Johnny's parents and even Elisa's former boss and his wife, Nicholas and Catarina, had also attended.

"Little Dennis and Melany are a year old now. Wow!" Johnny said happily to Frank, glancing over at his son and sister-in-law lovingly.

While baby Melany started adorably stuffing her face with frosted cake, baby Dennis blew a raspberry to blow out the candle. Mavis chuckled, while Elisa wiped Melany's face off with a napkin.

"Nice, yeah. Cute kids," grumbled the little monster candle in a deep voice. The candle then got off the cake and started walking away.

"Okay, time for presents, guys," Mavis announced, while she and her mother took the babies out of their high chairs and carried them to a big pile of presents for both of the kids, already in the possession of some newborn baby wolf pups and a baby golem who was the newborn son of Frank and Eunice, and Hank's new baby brother.

"Alllllright!" Murray and Pedro cheered as they came spinning in.

"Let's do this boy up! Check out what I got 'em! Bling!" Murray held up a large gold medallion with wings on it for Dennis.

"And for the little lady...Bam!" Pedro held up a golden crown with the image of a sun and the face of Isis the Egyptian Goddess on it for Melany.

"Wow! Are they cursed?" asked Wayne.

"Super cursed," Murray bragged. "Only the best, straight from the crypt.

"Uh, he's just starting to walk to maybe it's heavier than it..." Johnny tried to stop him, worriedly.

Undeterred, the mummies went to hand over their new gifts for the babies. Pedro placed the crown on Melany's head, but it was so big it slipped off her head and down to her little body looking like a mini hoola hoop, and she started giggling at her new shiny 'toy.' Murray placed the gold necklace around Dennis' neck. Dennis swayed slightly, took a half step, and then fell forward, dragged down by the weight of the medallion. Dennis started to cry.

"Aww, you're okay, Denisovich," Dracula reassured him gently as he picked up his grandson.

"His name is Dennis," Grampa Mike corrected the Count. "Named after my father."

"It's not his vampire name," Dracula replied in a singsong voice. And in a baby voice he cooed, "My little Denisovichy-Weesovichy." He tickled the baby's little tummy and Dennis giggled.

Melany crawled up to her daddy and tugged at his caped while speaking baby gibberish, wanting the same kind of attention her nephew was getting. Dracula easily levitated her into his arm, which carried her up to him as if riding a blue cloud.

"Ah, I could never forget my little Melantha. My little Melanthy-Welanthy." Dracula kissed her tiny forehead, causing Melany to giggle.

"It's Melany," corrected Nicholas, while he drank from a cup of coffee.

"Well, it's still not her vampire name," Dracula replied in a singsong voice again, blowing raspberries at his baby girl's tummy and baby Melany squealed in delight.

"Huh. Are we sure they're vampires?" asked Grandma Linda. "I mean not that it's a bad thing, but shouldn't they have fangs and that pasty skin you guys have?"

"Technically, you have until you're five to get your vampire fangs," Wayne explained to Linda.

"Oh, they'll get their fangs. They're Draculas." Dracula bragged with pride, certain the babies would grow their fangs.

"He's also half Loughran," Grampa Mike said, giving his infant grandson an action figure as a gift. "Maybe he'd be better off where we live, there are more humans there."

"Perhaps the same goes for Melany, she's more human than vampire," Nicholas agreed, giving the baby a curly blonde haired doll as a present.

The very thought of his family leaving the castle made Dracula shiver as he glared at the two human men for this. "What? Look how well they're playing with the wolf pups," he exclaimed as he gently placed the kids on the floor.

Two werewolf pups were licking the gold medallion necklace. Dennis checked out the way the pups did it and started licking his new toy soldier. Melany saw another werewolf pup chewing on a stuffed dog toy with its stuffing exposed and she started to chew on a doll her mother's boss had given her.

Nicholas grimaced and huffed at the sight of the babies acting like the wolf pups, "Nice influence."

Grampa Mike turned to Johnny, frowning sternly. "Honestly, Johnny, you're a grown man now. Don't you think it's time you got a job?"

Johnny was shocked. "A job?!"

"Maybe you can work at my Inn," Catarina suggested, cutting up slices of cake for everyone to have.

Dracula went wide-eyed at this and quickly jumped in to the conversation. "No, no. Johnny doesn't need to work at your Inn or anywhere, because, ehh…that's why they have to stay here, because Johnny already has a job." He placed a long arm around Johnny's shoulders.

Johnny looked baffled, but he decided to play along. "I do? I mean, I do. I mean...what do I mean? What do I do again?"

"Yes, what does Johnny do at the hotel?" Nicholas raised a skeptical eyebrow. "From what I understand Elisa does all the real work, even when she was pregnant."

Dracula glared at his wife's ex-boss, then said with a weird smile, "Johnny, he's in charge of, uh…" Dracula stalled until it came to him. "Making the hotel more human-friendly as I am going to start allowing humans as guests at the hotel. Yes. Here. Staying here. Not leaving." Done and final.

"Really?!" Johnny considered the job offer and he was thrilled. "Yeah, it could be awesome. Humans and monsters, sharing the same towels and spoons. That's a huge step for monster and mankind!"

Nicholas scowled, doubtful about the idea, but Catarina remained polite saying, "That's adorable."

"How sweet! You know, when Johnny was younger, he had his iguana share a cage with his parakeet," Grandma Linda added, ignorantly.

"Let's hope this ends better." Catarina shuddered, deducing how the story of the iguana and parakeet ended in her mind.

But Johnny didn't listen to either of them. "Gonna rock it for you, Drac! Don't stop believing!"

"I think that's a great idea." Elisa agreed excitedly after considering it. "It's time we show humans how fun this hotel can really be, and we can introduce monsters to modern human activities, ever since Johnny and I came here we had a blast!"

"We have a present," Eunice grinned as she and Frank came up to Dracula and handed him a present. "I hope it's acceptable. We got one for our baby too."

Dracula took it proudly saying, "My First Guillotine, very educational. Well played, Frank."

Frank and Eunice smiled at each other while their cheeks touched lovingly.

But Mavis wasn't so sure while smiling nervously, awkwardly saying, "It's great, thank you. We just have to baby proof that." She took the baby guillotine box away from Dracula and began searching through a drawer. "Johnny, do you know where you put the rubber guards?"

Johnny went to help her, while Eunice huffed in disbelief, "Baby proofing a guillotine? So you cut your finger off, its part of the fun."

"She made me baby proof the whole hotel," Dracula sourly complained towards his daughter with both babies again in his arms. Melany levitated while Dracula said to Eunice behind his palm in a singsong voice, "Someone's overprotective."

" _Who_ do you think she gets it from?" Elisa teased in her own singsong voice as she took Melany from the air, and Dracula glared annoyingly at her.

In the lobby, zombie bellhops were placing rubber guards on the ends of every sharp and pointy thing, including the spears of the suits of armor guards and housekeeping witches' noses, to their surprise and annoyance. In the tunnels Mr. Ghouligan locked a baby gate at the end of the stairs to the bottomless pit, a zombie bellhop walked lazily then fell over it into the chasm, Mr. Ghouligan checked it and it was okay. In a guest room, a pink cyclopsian creature struggle to open a baby proofed toilet and ripped it clean from the pipes, and would have done his business but a tower of water suddenly spewed up like a geyser.

* * *

Another year passed and the babies were coming to the terrible twos. Everything was peaceful and quiet at the hotel during the night when...

"Johnny, come quick!" Mavis shouted.

Johnny ran down the hall as fast as his legs could take him, but Dracula over took him in a blue mist comet and was the first one to the door.

"What's up? He's okay?" Dracula asked, almost panicked.

Mavis quickly turned around and cheered with a big smile while holding her two year old baby, "Dennis said his first word!"

"He did?" Dracula asked excitedly as his eyes grew adorably wide.

Dracula flew into the room while Mavis held up Dennis to his grandfather and encouraged him to speak, "C'mon, Honey. Say it again."

"Blah, blah-blah," Dennis cooed in perfect imitation of the Hollywood Dracula.

Dracula's big smile turned into a deep frown, even his high collar drooped low. "I don't say 'bleh, bleh-bleh,'" he grunted.

"We didn't say that you did," Mavis grinned, while Johnny playfully took Dennis and allowed him to climb up on his moppy red hair.

"Then where did he get it?" Dracula asked, frowning.

"Blah, blah-blah," cooed Dennis.

"Well, maybe sometimes you say it," Mavis shrugged.

"I only say it when I say I don't say it!" Dracula insisted.

"Blah, blah-blah," Dennis cooed again.

"Okay, kid, we get it you can talk." Dracula frowned, while Mavis took him from Johnny, but then Dracula softened as he leaned down to check the giggling little baby's mouth for fangs as he whispered in a singsong voice, "Denisovich." No fangs.

"Dad…" Mavis caught him.

"Just checking for cavities," Dracula said quickly, and then glided out of the room like an awkward shadow and the door slammed shut.

When he was gone, Mavis playfully turned to Dennis and imitated her father, "Blah, blah-blah."

"Blah, blah-blah," Dennis repeated after her.

Suddenly Dracula's head zipped upside down from the ceiling and right in front of them. He had caught Mavis telling Dennis what to say. "IT WAS YOU!"

The young couple and their baby just feigned innocent shrugs.

* * *

Dracula soon returned to his private chambers where he found Elisa reading a book in bed, and off to the side was a crib where their baby girl slept. He quietly glided up to it and gently picked Melany up from the crib, and was about to kiss her forehead until...

"If you wake Melany one more time, so help me I'll…" Elisa warned him with an accusing smirk.

The baby girl started to wail crankily from being awakened by her father.

"I'm sorry, Darling. I just can't help it." Dracula shrugged, and started to sing her a lullaby. "Hush, little vampire, don't say a word. Papa's gonna bite a head off a bird."

He touched noses to her, the same way he had done with Mavis when she was a baby, and Melany giggled. While Dracula continued to coo at her, he gently opened her mouth to find any fangs. No fangs. At least not yet, he had been a late-fanger himself at least.

"B…Bl…" Melany tried to speak.

Dracula froze, and his smile got bigger. "She's trying to say her first word!" The vampire squealed excitedly.

"Blah, blah-blah," Melany cooed.

Once again, Dracula lost his smile and frowned irately. He handed the baby to Elisa and banged his head against a nearby wall in frustrated annoyance. His wife stared at him and the baby giggled amusingly.

"Did you teach her that?" Dracula asked accusingly to Elisa. "Mavis did the same to Denisovich. How many times do I have to tell everyone, I never say that!"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist," Elisa apologized with a sheepish grin. "I'll teach her to say Daddy instead."

Dracula's face lit up and he immediately sat next to Elisa on the bed. He kissed her appreciatively, and the loving parents started to teach their baby to say mommy or daddy.

"C'mon, sweetie. Say Daddy!" Elisa cooed.

"Say Daddy, or say Mommy!" Dracula cooed.

"Blah, blah-blah!" Melany squeaked.

Dracula frowned and slumped his shoulders, while Elisa chuckled amusingly. This was going to be a long night.


	4. Welcoming Humans to the Hotel

Time passed, which had only been a year. By now, Dennis and Melany reached the age of three. For the first time in Dracula's life, the hotel was open to humans. Monsters and humans mingled in the lobby, all dressed for vacation. The lobby had been redecorated with a stand-up video display highlighting the available activities.

"Oh my goodness, Leonard," the Fly chuckled. "If you really looked that hideous, I don't think I could hang out with you."

The Fly and Leonard, a yellow skinned and wart covered monster bellhop, watched a zombie bellhop play with a picture on his new smart phone while neglecting to answer the ringing reception desk phone until their boss, Count Dracula, suddenly appeared.

"Guys, what's the deal? Is this a party? Pick up a phone!" He scolded them in an annoyed tone.

The Fly and Leonard quickly got back to work. The Fly answered the phone while the zombie showed Dracula the picture, groaning.

"I don't care if Johnny says it's a 'cool app,'" Dracula complained as he did the finger quote, "Johnny's still new here." He glided up to the next bellhop. "Now, Porridge Head, did you call a hearse for the Gremlinbergs? No, you're checking your Facebook page…again."

Porridge Head rolled through the hotel's new computer system on, his Facebook page all about brains and brain food and stuff.

"Drac, I told the guys that social media is the best way to promote the hotel," Johnny explained, as he walked up the lobby carpet with the nerd zombie playing with his own cell phone beside him. "Right, Clifton?"

Clifton groaned eagerly in agreement.

Johnny casually leaned against the reception desk and said, "So, Drac, I wanted to go over some ideas I had as your new Human Relations Coordinating co-assistant."

Leaping over the desk, Dracula placed a hand on Johnny's shoulder and said, "Sure, it's a real job. Not a cheap excuse to keep Mavis happy and keep Elida home so you never leave here."

"Right… So I was thinking, since we have so many humans now, maybe of update some of the acts? Like, maybe the magician?"

"What's wrong with Harry Three-Eye?"

"Well, he might be a little old-school for the humans."

Harry Three-Eye, the squid-like monster magician in question was good, though many of his tricks, such as classic card tricks, would be seen as pretty gruesome by most humans in the audience.

"No, Harry's great," Dracula refused, seeing nothing wrong with Harry's acts. "Can't blame Harry for the crowd not being hip."

"Okay, what about Wayne?" Johnny asked.

"Wayne? Are you nuts?" Dracula yelled with a whirl. "He's my boy."

"Then maybe something other than tennis?"

Wayne got the job as the tennis instructor at the hotel. While he was good, he had a tendency to show more dog-like behavior with chasing down the tennis balls and burying them, then panting happily.

Just then, Dracula felt a weird vibration in his pants, accompanied by a strange buzzing sound. He freaked out and tried to look behind himself. "What is that? What's the noise? It's on me!"

"It's just the cell phone I got you," Johnny assured him as he took the IPhone out from Dracula's back pocket. "Clifton's sending you a text, so you can learn to text back."

Across the lobby, Clifton waved to Dracula, who groaned and took his phone back from Johnny to try and write a text.

But as he tried, he pressed with his long sharp nails against the screen and nothing happening, which made Dracula frustrated, "Ehh... What the… It's not doing it!"

"I got it." Johnny offered to help and easily pressed the phone's screen to read the text message, "Dear Drac, (zombie gibberish). Now you can text Clifton."

"Alright, fine," Dracula groaned, but when he tried again his nails still got in the way and it kept him frustrated. "How do you do this?!"

"Maybe it's your fingernails," Johnny pointed out the obvious and decided to be a teacher for Dracula's problem to learn how to text. "It's easy. Look. I'll text Mavis." He demonstrated for the Count to watch and texted a message to Mavis, " _Psyched for date night?_ See?" His phone dinged to signal he got a reply and he said happily, "And now look, she texted right back. _Gotta cancel, can't leave Dennis._ " This was embarrassing so he texted a disappointed message, "Okay. _Are we ever allowed to be alone again? I need to feel loved, too._ And send."

Dracula just stared at him, frowning. "Okay, all that taught me is that you're pathetic," he said, clearly wondering what it was his daughter saw in this human, even though he's a good kid.

"Yeah, got it," Johnny agreed. "Maybe you should just get Bluetooth."

"Okay," Dracula shrugged and then called to someone in the corner, "Blue Tooth, come over here!"

A real-life giant blue tooth monster walked up to them and stared off lazily.

"So, now what?" Dracula questioned.

Johnny could only stare in surprise at how this suddenly became literal.

* * *

It is now one year later at the hotel. Dennis and Melany have reached the age of four. In the hotel lounge, Elisa was busy doing her rounds as the Countess and as a real assistant manager of Hotel Transylvania.

Her phone buzzed and when she checked the photo of the caller's identity, she was surprised to see it was her old childhood friend; Polly Preston-Hale, calling from Pennsylvania. The smiling woman's photo on the screen had short golden curly blonde locks of hair with sea blue eyes, wore an off-shoulder long sleeved ruffled pink dress shirt with blue jeans with silver high heels. It didn't both Elisa though, she had been sharing calls or text messages with her over the years. Pressing a button, Polly's face appeared on screen.

"Hi, Ellie, what took you so long?" Polly asked.

"I've been busy, you know, running the hotel and raising a child." Elisa shrugged. "How about you?"

Polly was video chatting to her friend standing in a huge parking lot outside of a building with big white letters spelling _Mall-Mart_ in the distance, while her husband, a sand-blonde haired man in a business suit, and her son William, who closely resembled his father, loaded several bags into the family van's trunk and her daughter Paulina, who inherited a remarkable resemblance of her mom, tugging at her mother's pants for attention. "The usual. Raising my kids, trying to get Jimmy to take a break on his acting career, and buying some extra things while planning a special vacation to Transylvania to see you!"

"That's great!" Elisa beamed. "I'll be looking forward to seeing you when you get here." There was a shout in the lounge, catching her attention. "Could you excuse me for a second, please?"

"That's okay! I got to drive home anyway," Polly replied in understanding.

A grumpy aquatic Gillman, Mr. Gill, waved Elisa over as she hurriedly approached him.

"Yes, good evening, sir. How are you doing tonight?" Elisa greeted with a friendly grin, trying to be polite despite his grumpy face.

"Mrs. Dracula!" Mr. Gill complained. "What's with this food? COOKED steak?! _Who_ would do _that_ to steak?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Gill," Elisa apologized, though she saw nothing wrong with cooked steak because that is how humans like it. "You must have gotten the human dish by mistake." She quickly took Mr. Gill's dish away and spotted the human couple struggling with a plate of live monster food that is biting them. "I believe this is yours, Mr. Perry Reynolds." Elisa kept on her usual grin trying not to show the worry in her eyes while she placed the steak on their table.

"Yes, the steak," Mr. Reynolds said worriedly. "What's this food? It's biting us!"

Elisa looked at what food they had, both Mr. and Mrs. Perry Reynolds had terrified expressions on their faces as they watched the tiny monster food jumping around and snarling with sharp teeth, as one of them bit Mr. Reynolds' finger and another bit his nose.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. That's the tasting menu," she tried to reassure him, but the couple looked at her funny. "But, don't worry. Here is your steak, as I see there's been a mix up. This is Mr. Gill's order."

Elisa immediately took the tasting menu monster food (and off Mr. Reynolds' nose and finger) to the proper table and Mr. Gill stuck his tongue out to allow the monster food to jump onto his tongue and he started eating happily, finally receiving his order after waiting impatiently for a while.

She sighed heavily at having to take care of that food problem between the Reynolds and the Gillmen, another disaster averted, and she left to go check on anything else to make sure everything was perfect. While Elisa did her rounds in the hotel lounge, Nicholas and Catarina, having witnessed the food mix-up, started chatting together.

"Did you see that?" Nicholas pointed to the mixed up orders, and how the monster food bit Mr. Reynolds. "It's things like that which worries me, if living food bites a grown man, I don't want to know what it could do to a small child."

"I understand, Dear," Catarina agreed, shaking her head in disgust. "And monster children play too roughly with the human children. Elisa has made a mistake of marrying into a family of monsters. You have the right idea about them moving. Elisa should make the right choice, for Melany's sake and for her own. But I have a feeling it won't be easy to convince her to come home."

"Then why don't we contact her family," Nicholas huffed. "She has to see the reason of her mistake and understand the true responsibilities of parenthood, and not just let her daughter do whatever she wants in an unsafe hotel. I'm sure her father can talk some sense into her." He thought for a moment, before an idea came to him. "But, if they don't convince her... perhaps Corbin can persuade her. After all, her father said he's been like the son he never had."

Unbeknownst to them, Dracula had overheard their entire conversation from a nearby corner. A hurt expression of concern made his face drop, along with his aching heart at the terrible thought of losing his family.

In the corer of the room, Elisa went to a Deathspresso machine, a latte-making device, to get herself a cup of coffee. Taking a sip, she leaned against the wall to admire the union of monsters and humans mixing so well together.

"Are you done yet?!"

Elisa almost dropped her latte cup upon hearing her friend's voice coming from her pocket. She pulled her smartphone out and could see Polly's face still on screen as she held Dawn in her arms. "Oh! Sorry, I had to take care of other things."

"That's fine, we already made it home. We'll see you in a couple of days, and I'm really looking forward to meeting this hunk of a vampire you married." Behind Polly was a huge dull green two story house with a chimney and a large driveway fit enough for two cars and a garage on a flat land, a neatly trimmed front yard with a few multicolored windmills, a turtle and snail statues in the front garden, a windchime hanging by the porch, and two cute spaniels racing around her youngest daughter at the long driveway. Elisa couldn't help but feel slightly envious of her friend's lovely home and large happy family she had earned.

In the background, William had turned on the sprinkler to get his sister wet, who screamed in surprise. Paulina laughed humorously at his little prank. Cozy, their brown spaniel, and Pinky, their white furred pink-nosed spaniel, got wet and freaked out by zig-zagging in-between James' legs, causing him to fall back and land on his bottom. The children laughed out loud at their father's predicament.

But Polly didn't find it funny as she turned her head around to scold her son in a sharp voice, "WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT PULLING PRANKS WHILE I'M ON THE PHONE?!"

Elisa sighed, shaking her head amusingly.

"I have to go. Those kids are driving me up the wall," Polly said. "You should've seen my son during our vacation in Napa Valley when he stole the grapes used for winery to... Wait, sorry, I'm blabbering again."

"If you were a vampire, you'd be up the wall by now," Elisa joked. "Bye, Polly." And she turned off her smartphone to get back to work.


	5. Dennis & Melany

The bedroom of Melany Dracula is just off to the side of Dracula's and Elisa's private chambers, which they could enter through a passage in the wall. A huge room with a large dark purple rug on the floor where she played, a large window to one side that lead to a small balcony with dark blue curtains, and another wall had a wooden wardrobe containing various clothing. A big flat TV screen against a dark wall papered wall, and a large toy box against the lighter colored wall filled with plenty of toys from Mavis' childhood given to her sister. The stone walls were decorated with pastel pink, green, bright yellow and light blue wall paper with fluffy clouds, a smiling sun, a rainbow, and a flying unicorn on one side and darker blue, violets, dark green, magenta, and black with bats, cats, a smiling moon, and white stars on another. A decoration string of butterflies, stars, flowers, and fairies hung from the ceiling alongside another string of bats, skulls, ghosts, and spiders. Her four poster bed seemed to be coffin shaped in dark pink bed sheets with white images of bats wearing hair bows on them on the dark purple comforter, and the curtains a dark blue with spider web designs. Shelves held more small toys and children books for both humans and monsters, and even several DVDs and Blu-Rays with 'kid friendly' movies.

Dracula quietly glided into his little girl's bedroom, and glided up to Melany, who past him while riding her sister's old hobbyhorse. As he watched her laughing and bouncing around the entire room on her zombie hobbyhorse, Dracula felt his heartstrings tugged at how she reminded him of Mavis when she was a little girl. Little Melany herself wore a sleeveless pink nightdress with tiny ballerina shoes pattern all over her dress, and a fuchsia bow in her long bronze brown hair with widow's peak bangs just like her big sister.

"Giddy-yap, horsy! Yee-haw!" Melany laughed, then she saw her daddy and smiled. "Hi, Daddy, want to play cowboys with me?"

"Hello, my little princess," he greeted sweetly. "But how about we play a different game, okay?"

"Okay," she replied.

Dracula picked her up and whooshed her over to the bed, grinning hugely, "Daddy's going to teach you how to fly... like a bat. Does that sound like fun?"

"Yeah!" Melany giggled.

Dracula then transformed into a bat. "See? It's easy."

"That's neat, Daddy! I want to try." Melany leapt excitedly, before he changed back to his old self.

"Yes, it is, Babyclaws. Now you try, and I'll be right here to catch you if you fall," he told her reassuringly.

"I'm a bat!" she exclaimed, jumping up and down on her bed. "I'm a bat, I can fly! I can fly!"

But all she could do was jump up and down on the bed, repeating herself. Elisa came in to see what was going on. When Melany seemed to jump too high and headed for the other side of the bed from Dracula, certain she was about to fall, he gasped worriedly and was there in a flash, catching her in his long arms.

"Maybe I should have a helmet for you to wear, so you don't get hurt," he sighed in relief.

"Why would you do that, Darling?" Elisa asked, having witnessed what happened. "Kids jump on their beds all the time. Even if they fall off, they shake it off easily."

Dracula replied sternly to his wife, "It's how I taught Mavis, and teaching Melantha will be no different."

"Aww, Daddy," Melany moaned. "I don't want to wear a helmet, it makes my head itchy."

"Until you learn to fly right, Baby Fang, no daughter of mine isn't going to wear a helmet," Dracula interrupted, his decision final yet at the same time overly affectionate.

Elisa looked at her husband with an arched brow and tried to reason with him, "I know safety is important but isn't that a little extreme, Honey?"

"No," the vampire grunted.

"I understand you want to protect her, but don't let it control you again. Besides, she deserves to be treated special sometimes." Grinning hugely, Elisa held up two chocolate chip cookies.

Upon seeing the cookies, Melany shouted excitedly, "Yay! Cookies! Thanks, Mommy!"

"The other cookie is for Dennis, sweetie," Elisa reminded her.

Melany started gobbling up her cookie while she saved the other one in her pocket, but Dracula looked less than thrilled at how his daughter, including his grandson, was being spoiled.

"Must you keep feeding her junk food?" he scolded his wife. "She's spoiled enough. Once her fangs come out, I'm going to start feeding her healthy blood substitutes, but they won't come in properly if you keep feeding her, especially Denisovich, humany junk food!"

"It's just a cookie," Elisa argued. "Kids that age love cookies, even me. Besides she ate all her dinner like a good girl and I promised her a treat if she finished. And Mavis only feeds Dennis avocadoes so I don't see any harm in giving my grandson a special treat!"

Dracula frowned, and then he got an idea so he asked Melany sweetly, "You want to go play with Denisovich, wormbun? We'll go play with him and I'll teach you both how to turn into bats, does that sound like fun?"

"Okay, Daddy!" Melany laughed excitedly.

The Count placed her on his shoulders and immediately flew out of the room to another part of the hotel where Johnny and Mavis had their own private rooms.

Dracula glided into Dennis's room in a quiet whisper with Melany on his shoulders and came up to the little boy's racecar bed and greeted in a low happy voice, "Rise and shine, my Denisovich."

Dennis opened his eyes slowly and spoke in a tired voice, "Hi, Papa."

"Hello, my little devil," Dracula greeted, sweetly. "Did you have sweet nightmares?" He asked, while he placed Melany on the racecar bed.

"Uh-huh," Dennis replied excitedly. "I dreamed that I saw a stegosaurus."

"Oh," Dracula smiled, possibly not knowing what kind of animal that was, "and were you drinking his blood?"

"No," Dennis replied.

"Just throwing it out there," Dracula shrugged.

As Dennis began sharing his grandpa about his dream, Dracula peeked into his mouth. He took out a fang ruler, measured the tooth growth, and then marked the progress in a notebook.

"And he said that he had... a spiked tail cebause... he lived in the tropical climates… and cebause he lived in the Jurassic period," Dennis mumbled with a mouthful of his grandpa's fingers.

Dracula continued to take measurements and write notes. "Uh-huh... You don't say… Long time ago… yes… What a great story."

Now it was Melany's turn for Dracula to peek into her mouth and measured the tooth growth with his fang ruler, and then took notes. As he did this, Melany reached into her dress pocket and took out the other large cookie which she handed over to Dennis.

"Yum! Thanks!" Dennis eagerly goggled up the cookie, much to Dracula's annoyance.

"Are you playing dentist, Daddy?" Melany mumbled with a mouthful of her daddy's long fingers as she watched her daddy's movements.

"Just checking for cavities in case those cookies give you a tooth ache," Dracula replied. He finished his notes and put the notebook in his vest pocket. Then he placed his elbows on the bed in front of Dennis, asking both of them, "Hey, do you want to do something cool?"

"Yeah!" Dennis and Melany perked up.

Dracula swiftly took them both to an open part of the bed room and placed them in the center of a rug near a working train set as he said, "I'm going to teach you kids how to turn into a bat, like me." He transformed into a bat. "See?"

"Cool," Dennis laughed in awe.

"Not if you have to wear a dumb helmet," Melany groaned.

Dracula quickly changed back to his original self and replied sweetly, "Yes, cool like I said. And for now you don't have to, Melantha, but you will have to later. Now you try, kids."

He stood up straight while the kids got excited by this new game. Melany was feeling happy since her daddy had finally not allowed her to wear a helmet to learn how to fly.

"I'm a bat!" Dennis laughed, Melany copied him as he repeated and flapped his arms like wings, "I'm a bat! I'm a bat, I'm a bat, I'm a bat!"

"Look at me! I'm a bat! I'm bat!" Melany laughed as she followed Dennis around Dracula in circles and kept repeating what Dennis was saying.

Dracula frowned, since neither child even changed shape. "Uh... I mean, real bats," he said as he turned to follow their circling him.

"I'm a bat," Dennis said, and blew a wet raspberry.

Melany made fangs by sticking her teeth out over her lower lip, "Fneeee!"

"Melantha. Denisovich." Dracula sighed. "Take a breath; you really can turn into bats." He leaned down to the two confused young children. "Try. Feel the bat," he encouraged, as he did a gesture with his pale long hands.

Dennis and Melany did the chicken dance with their arms. Dracula arched an eyebrow at their movements.

"Not a chicken," Dracula chuckled.

Dennis then did wave motions with his arms and Melany started to do the same that became more like the Robot dance.

"What's that, the Electric Boogaloo?" Dracula asked playfully. "If I show you kids I can bust a move, will you try to fly then?"

"Uh-huh," Dennis and Melany agreed in union.

And then, Dracula started doing smooth brake dancing moves as the song 'Going Down for Real' played from thin air and dancing lights lit the room, both children tried to copy him. Dracula spun on the floor first on his head, then a finger, and his hand as he did a split in the air, all while his cape came alive and boogied. He then started doing a wave on the floor with both kids copying him, his cape back on him and just having so much fun with the kids.

"Dad? Why are you guys dancing?" asked Mavis, who suddenly appeared from the door. Elisa was at her side, giggling at their antics.

Dracula quickly got up and sheepishly made an excuse, "Uh, they were sleep dancing?"

Mavis picked up Dennis and took Melany by the hand as she said, "C'mon, sweetie, back to bed. You too, Melany."

"Aww, we were having fun," groaned Melany.

"Back to bed?" Dracula shrugged in confusion. "It's already after 8pm."

"Don't you remember the new sleep schedule?" Mavis gestured to a bill board on the wall with a bizarre schedule. "They're going to human classes half the day."

"Uhh…" Dracula stared up the schedule in confusion and disbelief.

Even Elisa thought it looked too weird, confusing and even a little overcontrolling while she stared at the schedule with a raised eyebrow. If only she never let Mavis convince her to do this for Melany.

"If he can sleep till 2am, it'll be so great for him," Mavis explained, while glancing down at her little sister as if about to reprimand her, "...and it'll be great for Melany too, if she goes to bed right now!" She finished her sentence frowning at her little sister.

"You're not the boss of me!" Melany pouted, arms folded.

"But, Honeydeath, six of Wayne's wolf pups are having a birthday party tonight, you wouldn't want them to miss that," Dracula said, while he lovingly touched both of their little chins.

"Really?" Elisa joked. "Because how can he tell which ones? He's got so many."

"Mom, Dad, I love the wolf pups, but they're a little too rough for Dennis and Melany," Mavis shrugged.

"Too rough?" repeated Dracula, in disbelief.

"Haven't you noticed? Dennis and Melany are… different."

"What are you saying? Melantha and Denisovich shouldn't be around monsters?"

"I love monsters!" Dennis overheard this and chimed in excitedly.

"I love monsters too!" Melany jumped up vigorously.

"Video, video!" both of them cheered in union.

"Hah! See that? They love monsters!" Dracula said loudly with a grin.

"Oh, you want to show Papa Drac your new monster video?" Mavis asked the kids.

"Yeah!" both kids squealed and jumped off the bed and into the front of the wide flat screen TV.

A children's program with a cut out style kitchen background appears and a male voice asked with cute overenthusiasm, "Who's the coolest monster?"

"Kakie!" Melany and Dennis shouted enthusiastically with the TV children audience.

A pinkish Muppet monster with a birthday cake on its head and holding a cake prop appeared, greeting the audience happily, "Whee, Kakie one happy monster!" Dracula watched in sudden wide eyes and open mouthed shock. "Kakie love cake! Ohh, tummy get a tummy ache!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Dracula waved at the TV and asked Mavis and Elisa with disapproval, "How is THAT a monster!" Dracula looked back at the TV with an arch eyebrow.

"Have some cake, Wuzzlumpabum!" the pink Muppet offered his cake to a blue elephant-like Muppet that started gobbling up the cake hungrily. "Remember, kids, a real monster always shares!" Kakie told the TV children audience of their usual lesson.

"SHARES!" Dracula growled, his shoulders tense. "Yes! When I think monsters, I think shares!" He kneeled down beside the children, attempting to show them otherwise, "Now let me tell you what a REAL monster is, children…"

But Mavis kneeled down to interrupt him, "Dad, please, they're practically five already, don't force it." She then picked up her son and carried him back to his bedroom.

"You can't force them to like monsters that are too scary for kids their age." Elisa took Melany by the hand and carried her to the bedroom, with Dracula watching in sad disappointment.

"Slow down, Wuzzlumpabum!" Kakie said, and then let out the most annoying laugh Dracula had ever heard, showing this by glaring at the Muppet on the screen.

As Mavis placed Dennis back into bed, Melany asked, "Mommy, can I sleep here with Dennis?"

"Sure, honey," Elisa agreed, as she placed her next to Dennis.

"I don't see why not," Mavis nodded, helping her mother to tuck them into bed. She started to sing a lullaby, "Twinkle, twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are."

"Mommy, I'm too old for lullabies," Dennis complained.

In a sudden flash, Dracula was there at the bedside, looking puzzled. "What? That's not how that one goes."

"This is the way most people sing it," Mavis informed him.

"My mom used to sing it to me when I was a little girl," Elisa explained.

"Most people? Your mom?" Dracula questioned. "What's wrong with…" and he began to sing, "Suffer, suffer scream in pain, blood is spilling from you brain."

"Daddy," Mavis groaned, smiling.

"C'mon, you know how I sang it to you," Dracula returned the smile.

"I think I know what's wrong 'suffer, suffer scream in pain,'" added Elisa, trying not to grin.

"C'mon, Elisa. Sing with me," Dracula beckoned her, almost sounding seductive.

Dracula then continued his singing of the lullaby, along with Mavis and Elisa harmonizing with him beautifully, "Zombies naw you like a plum, piecing cries and you succumb."

Both children yawned sleepily and began to nod off while Dracula finished quietly, "Suffer, suffer scream in pain, you will never breathe again."

He then looked over at his sleeping family. Dennis and Melany were sleeping like little fallen angels, snoring quietly. Mavis had her head on top of Dennis while he cuddled beside Melany. Elisa was leaning onto Mavis's body lovingly.

"Still works," Dracula whispered quietly with a loving smile, and gently leaned his head on top of Mavis as the top of his head touched Elisa's head affectionately.


	6. Changes & Choices

At the edge of the forest, another lively birthday party took place for a litter of six werewolf pups. Charlotte and Sophie, having matured out of their Ghoul Guide uniforms, attended the party for their cousins. The area was lit up with colorful lanterns and luau fire torches, tied balloons gave a colorful fling to the party, while a large banner read 'Happy Birthday' in brightly colorful bold letters. A zombie clown made balloon animals for a group of kids, and the hotel's Day of the Dead Mariachi band played their ever lively music while the rest of the monster children played in an inflated bouncing castle, around musical chairs, a monster version of 'Pin the Tail on the Donkey' or a small group of Gillman children caught fireflies with their tongues and ate them. While a few of the children playfully chased them, a little gargoyle got mistakenly caught on a little Gillman's tongue and caught him in his large mouth.

Wanda lovingly cooed, "Aww."

At that moment Dracula saw his wife and daughter arrive and his face lit up at he was by their side in a flash as he scooped up Melany, who still wore her fuchsia bow but now she wore a violet short sleeve shirt underneath a dark blue overall upcycled dress and white socks and light blue strap-on shoes on her feet, and placed an arm around Elisa, greeting them happily, "Melantha, my little princess, I'm so happy you could come! Elisa, darling, I'm so glad you made it!"

"We wouldn't miss this for the world, sweetheart," Elisa smiled. "After all they're family, too."

Dracula and Elisa began to kiss passionately. This scene was grossing out Melany so much that she slipped out of her daddy's arms and rushed off to play at the bouncy castle. As she got in line behind a yeti kid, she didn't pay attention to where she was going until she crashed into someone.

"Whoops! Sorry." Came a young voice.

"Sorry, I didn't see you..." Melany's voice trailed off when she came face to face with a familiar six-year old dark haired boy. He had grayish-blue skin and yellow eyes. His clothing consisted of a white t-shirt with grey strips with an electric blue vest and black tie, electric blue pants with a silver metal belt, and black sneakers. "Evan!" She smiled shyly at him. To be honest, she thought he was super cute.

The golem child, Evan Stein, the son of Frank and Eunice and the younger brother of Hank, smiled at her and greeted, "Hi, Melany! Gee, it's great to see you."

"Hi, Evan!" Melany greeted, until she gazed at the long line before them. "It's gonna take forever to get in the bouncy house."

"Hey, I know a faster way to get inside the bouncy house without waiting." Evan smirked.

With a wave of his hand in electrifying blue sparks, Evan mischievously zapped the behind of a yeti child, which caused a chain of reactions when the electric shock traveled from one monster kid to the next. The kids freaked out and started running in random directions, the long line of eager kids having vanished.

"Awesome!" Melany cheered in awe.

Before either of them could climb inside, a tall shadow suddenly came over and the children looked up to see a menacingly glaring Count Dracula above the young golem child.

Evan smiled nervously and pretended that nothing happened. "Hi, Count, thanks for having me over at the wolf pups' birthday."

"You're welcome, but don't play innocent with me, young golem," he growled, warning the little boy dangerously. "I saw what you did to those other kids! And I don't want you encouraging my daughter to do these kind of pranks, nor do I want you hanging around with her!"

"Stop threatening my kid, Drac! What is wrong with you?!" Eunice scolded, smacking Dracula on the back of his head. "I didn't see him do anything wrong here. He was behaving himself like I told him."

"Eunice, you had your back turned when it happened..." Dracula sourly tried to explain to Evan's mother, but the golem mother didn't seem to care.

Their bickering gave Melany and Evan the chance to sneak inside the bouncy house. Turning around, Dracula grunted and folded his arms. Just then, Dracula spotted the rest of his family arriving and his face lit up.

Dennis approached the six birthday werewolf pups, saying, "Happy birthday, Wally, Wilson, Whoopi, Wade, Weepy, and Wanye!"

The last wolf pup blew a party flute with an 'I don't care' look.

Dennis was immediately scooped up by his vampire grandpa with such enthusiasm, as Dracula greeted happily as he spun him around, "Denisovich, my big boy! You made it!" Dennis giggled in his arms.

"I thought about what you said, Dad," explained Mavis. "Maybe I was being a little over protective."

"Thank you, Coffin Cake," Dracula smiled gratefully, but suddenly Winnie grabbed Dennis out of Dracula's arms, surprising them with how fast it happened.

"Dennis, I love you, zing!" yelled Winnie, now six years old herself, as she playfully pounced on Dennis.

"Hi, Winnie," Dennis greeted her happily.

"I just love your yummy strawberry locks! Zing, zing!" she playfully climbed into his hair and then flipped him judo style, and then vigorously licked his face making him giggle.

Wanda came over and spritzed her daughter as she gentle scolded, "Winnie, give him his space, hon. I'm sorry, Mavis."

"It's okay, Aunt Wanda," Mavis assured her. "They're just playing." She then noticed a party game she remembered well. "Holy rabies, limbo!" she exclaimed excitedly, as she saw a classic kids' limbo game, save the pole was on fire, "I used to love that game."

"So did I," Elisa said, but then mumbled nervously, "Except we didn't light the pole on fire."

"Get in there, Mavy," Dracula encouraged his eldest daughter.

"Really? But I'm a parent now," Mavis replied, looking unsure.

"Show 'em how it's done," Dracula encouraged her once more.

"Okay. Okay, okay!" Mavis excitedly rushed up to the limbo pole. She easily levitated herself beneath the pole and all of the kids, even her baby sister and son, cheered and applauded at her success. Then she spotted something else that made her even more excited. "No way! A piñata?!" she shouted, changing into a bat and flew towards it, while grabbing a stick on the way.

Wanda tried to stop her. "Oh, Mavis, honey, that's for later."

But Mavis didn't listen as she wacked the piñata vigorously, laughing, "Whoo-Hoo!"

"We don't want the pups to have too much..." Wanda continued to no avail, and the piñata split open and candy flew everywhere, exciting all of the were pups.

"CANDY!" The were pups cheered, devouring the pile of candy in a matter of seconds.

"Sugar." Wanda frowned, slumping.

Chaos ensued when the pups' hyperactive sugar fueled frenzy began to destroy everything as they became a whirlwind of sugar powered fur, claws, and teeth as they stampeded towards the bouncy house, popping it and deflating it before running off.

Feeling guilty, Mavis changed back to her normal form. "I'm sorry. Did I start all that?"

"Don't worry. There's a reason they call it a litter," Wayne assured her.

Monsters started running for their lives. The were pups were so wild that they destroying all of the party decorations in their path like the Tasmanian Devil. They destroyed the limbo pole, unknowingly catching Dennis as he was suddenly caught up in the mini tornado of were pups. Melany had also got caught up in the frenzy when she had been watching a magic show. The were pups even ate away at an adult yeti's lower half shaving his fur clean off to expose red underwear, which he tried to cover. The musical chairs were demolished, and in the process, Melany was suddenly careening through the air. She crashed into the large birthday cake before the pups gobbled it up, only to become more hyperactive. Dennis was sent careening through the air before he met a crash landing, face first on the ground.

Elisa and Dracula rushed over to their daughter, strongly concerned she might've gotten hurt. They quickly looked Melany over. Except for a knocked out tooth she was okay, if slightly disoriented and dirtied. Whirling her head around, Elisa glared at the whirlwind of wolf pups before taking out a remote control and pressed the button. Suddenly, the wolf pups ceased their mini tornado when they each felt a electrifying jolt from their collars.

"Melantha, honey, are you alright?" Dracula asked in genuine concern, when he was at his youngest daughter's side.

"Are you hurt?" Elisa worriedly knelt down to check her for injuries.

"Dennis!" cried Mavis, deeply concerned for her child. "Are you okay?"

"I got a candy!" Dennis sat up, happily showing his mommy a green wrapped candy. His smile wide enough to reveal he lost a tooth.

"That was so cool!" Melany cheered, having enjoyed the roughhousing from the wolf pups. "And I got a lollypop!" She raised her hand to reveal she was holding a purple lollypop.

"Look, your tooth came out!" Johnny said proudly to his son.

"Are you kidding me?!" Mavis began freaking out, and grabbed Dennis's face. "He got his tooth knocked out?!" When she noticed her sister's missing tooth, Mavis grew horrified. "And you got your tooth knocked out too, sis?!"

"Calm down, honey," Elisa tried to reassure her stepdaughter. "They were only baby teeth. It happens all the time with kids this age so their adult teeth can grow in."

Misinterpreting this, Dracula swiftly scooped up both kids as he yelled with over excitement, "Oh, yes, indeed! Here come the fangs!"

"Dad, their baby teeth weren't fangs, why would these ones be?" she questioned in doubt as she took them from his grasp, not noticing his face dropping in disappointment. "They're not monsters."

The two children went up to their friends, Winnie and Evan, to show them their newly lost teeth. Winnie showed off her sharp teeth to Dennis as he looked at them in awe. Evan reached into his pocket and pulled a gold coin for Melany, as if he was the tooth fairy giving a kid a coin for losing her baby tooth.

Elisa began to check on everyone else to make sure they were alright and not seriously hurt. "Is everybody alright?"

"Elisa, did you really have to use the shock collars?" Wanda questioned, almost upset.

"I'm sorry, Wanda, but your pups had enough sugar for one night," Elisa responded, sternly. "They need a little discipline."

"She's got a point," agreed Eunice.

Mavis sighed, regretting her decision to come to the party. "The sun's gonna come up soon and we have to get to their classes." She began putting on a thick layer of sunscreen, which made her face pure white.

"What's wrong with the classes we have here, like the kids' yoga?" Dracula asked, failing to recognize the worry in Mavis's eyes that yoga class is more like a torture chamber. "This is Melantha's and Denisovich's home."

"I don't know, Dad," she replied, still doubtful.

"What don't you know?" he asked with a curious smile.

"Well, we've been talking about moving," Mavis confessed, "somewhere safer for Dennis. Maybe where Johnny grew up in California." She put on a giant pink sunhat and sunglasses as she said sadly, "I'm sorry, but you can't just make somebody something they're not."

This piece of news wretched Dracula's heart. It filled him with a cold fear of the thought of being alone, which he hadn't been in centuries. He remembered Nicholas's plan to get Elisa's father to force her and Melany to leave the hotel, and he didn't know which news was the worst.

As she went to get Dennis and Melany, Mavis mumbled guiltily, "I should never have brought Dennis here."

"Sweetie, it was accident," Elisa tried to reassure her, "except for a few knocked out teeth, they're fine."

But Mavis didn't seem very reassured. "That may be all the more reason to think about moving." She took Dennis's hand, as he was about to touch Winnie's fangs, saying, "C'mon, honey, we have to go." She then took her baby sister's hand, causing Melany to drop the coin Evan had given her. "C'mon, Melany." She glanced over at her mother. "I'll take Melany to her classes for you, Mom. You should think about what's best for my sister too." Those last words seemed to sting her mother on the inside.

"Zing, zing?" Winnie called sadly.

"Wait, your leaving?" Evan watched Melany leave with a saddened expression.

Dracula watched them go as he pleaded to his eldest daughter, "Mavy, wait!" Johnny had been watching a clown zombie make a balloon hat for him until he heard Dracula's pleas. "You can't mean that!" Poor Dracula watched Mavis and the children leave, and then quickly turned angrily to Johnny, demanding, "You're in on this, the leaving?"

"Uh, it's not definite at all," Johnny stammered fearfully. "It's just something she's definitely talking, but until we do it, it's not... definitized."

Dracula shot him a cold vampire glare as he covered half his face with his cape and his eyes glowing a menacing red.

Johnny momentarily had a blank stare, like he had been frozen, and then moaned in unenthusiasm, "Did he just cover me with bird see?" He was covered head to toe in bird seed. "Yeah, he covered me."

It was a cruel prank. Dozens of crows suddenly flew upon him and started eating at the bird seed.

* * *

As the sun began to rise over the hotel, the two Draculas began a heated argument of their own in their chambers. Dracula's bedchamber now looked completely different since Elisa moved in after becoming his wife. A new four poster king sized bed, which faced the door at the far wall, had elegant dark fuchsia curtains and red silk covering blanket with white bed sheets underneath and plush pillows. All around the room were Elisa's personal belongings which included a bed side table with a lamp and the hotel's telephone and a clock, an antique wardrobe she said belonged to her mother and her grandmother before her, a tall shelf with some books, an old stereo, a large flat TV screen, and a table with a round mirror attached to it with a chair. A couple of picture frames and photos hung on the wall pictured her and her family (mostly as a child during family celebrations, special moments, or holidays), and a couple more of Elisa graduating high school, Elisa as a baby, a girl scout in her childhood, and there is a large portrait of Dracula and Elisa in their wedding garb.

"What is wrong with you?" Elisa yelled accusingly. She wore a white bathrobe after coming out of the shower.

"Elisa, it was just a prank," Dracula groaned, acting like he did nothing wrong. He was dressed in nothing but a white undershirt and batty underpants. "He said he and Mavy wanted to move away."

"Johnny said it's not definite!" Elisa argued back. "And I know he doesn't want to move, he told me so but he doesn't know how to tell Mavis because she's been so stubborn and protective of little Dennis, just like you, but she's trying to do what's best for him. Maybe I should try and think of doing what's best for Melany..."

"What's best for Melantha and Denisovich is for them to grow their fangs... Oomph!" Dracula retorted when he rudely cut her off, earning him a thrown pillow right in his face from his wife.

"Don't change the subject!" She yelled at him. "If you want this family to stay together, you need to start letting them make their own choices!"

Suddenly, a suit of armor had burst through the door, speaking loudly as it stood at attention, "Sir! Madam! There's an emergency!"

Dracula made his way to the door, but a scowling Elisa halted him with a hand on his chest. "I'll handle the emergency."

"But, Honeyfang..." Dracula protested, but the door slammed in his face when Elisa left to take care of the emergency.

Dracula walked over to his closet, slumping. In irritation, he made his closet door appear and started grumbling to himself about the whole situation. None of it was fair. First, that nuisance father-in-law of his was coming and he wants to take his away darling Elisa and precious Melantha. Second, his little Mavy-Wavy wants to do the same with Denisovich, all for their so-called safety. None of them really understood. They are a family and they had to stay together. He knew what the problem was, the kids just needed to find their inner vampires.

As he struggled putting on a bright pink pajama pants, he began imitating his version of Elisa's father, "Hey look, I'm Elisa's father! I want Elisa to come back to New York, this isn't the right place for Melany. She has to discipline her. She made a mistake in marrying a vampire. I don't like monsters. I think they're freaks. This Corbin jerk is a better son-in-law to me, whoever he is." Walking around his chambers Dracula continued to mock Elisa's father, hunched down and pretended to hold a beer mug in one hand, or make faces, and then straightened up as he waved his long hands in the air like jazz hands as he got to the last mocking sentence. "Look at me, I own a big fancy restaurant, it's a great place to raise a kid."

When he finally got his pants on, he started putting on comfortable bright pink pajama top with the hotel logo on it as he mumbled his version of Mavis, "Dad, it's not a fang. Dad, I don't know if it's the right place for Dennis, right Johnny?" He then did his version of Johnny, "Oh hey, dudeman, it's not me, it's Mavy. Hey, dudeman, I'm afraid to say anything." With a wave of his hand he then made a sink appear from behind a wall. While mocking Johnny, he crossed his arms under his armpits and then did a funny dance while pointing his fingers and shaking his arms at his sides, "Hey, dudeman, I'm a dudeman."

"Uh, Drac?" Frank poked his head when he opened the door. "Who're you talking to?"

"Do not disturb!" the Shrunken Head shouted. "The Count's wigging out in here!"

Dracula squirted toothpaste on his brush and began brushing his teeth, while Frank asked, "What're you wigging out about, Drac?"

"The kids! Mavy-Wavy's saying she wants to leave. Ellie's parents are coming and they want to take away my beloved Ellie-Wellie and my little Melantha," he replied in frustration.

"Mavis wants to leave?" Frank repeated in surprise, while Dracula gargled red mouthwash and then set to flossing. "What about Johnny and Ellie? They don't want to go. They're making the hotel more humany, for Dennis and Melany. You know, how seeing they aren't monsters."

Dracula winced at the very thought as the web he used for flossing snapped and he turned to yell in Frank's face, "They are monsters! They're just late-fangers." He crossed his arms.

"Mm-hmm, and I could be a hand model," the Shrunken Head said sarcastically.

"Shut up!" Dracula yelled, and he went to his bathroom that appeared behind another wall. "It's all that humany stuff that's confusing my poor Melantha and Denisovich."

Frank leaned against a wall that suddenly revealed Dracula's walk-in closet. "So maybe you gotta get the kids around more monstery things!" His face lit up when he eyed those fancy black capes. "Oh, I get a cape."

"I can't! She's always around checking up on me!" Dracula yelled from behind the bathroom wall.

"If you can just get some alone time..." Frank suggested as he came out with Dracula's clothes on, clearly many sizes too tight on him as his gut protruded and it was hard for him to move as he played with Dracula's cape, trying to be sinister.

"Wait a minute," Dracula said in realization. "That's what Johnny wants, too; alone time with Mavis."

Frank started to choke from the shirt collar and heard Dracula was almost done with his business and tried to quickly take off the clothes as he said in a strained voice, "H-have they even had a vacation since before they were married?" Frank struggled so hard to get out of the clothes, until he threw the clothes off, but not without his own shirt leaving him bare chested with an awkward smile.

At that moment, Dracula came out of the bathroom grinning. "They're going to now, and so are we! Frank, you're a genius!"

But then Dracula noticed Frank was missing his shirt, and the gentle giant tried to awkwardly pretend nothing was wrong and play it off, as he mumbled a little, cleared his throat, or rocked on the balls of his feet as he held his hands together.

Dracula dismissed it when a seemingly simple plan came to him as his eyes seemed to glowed and he smiled manically. "We'll take the kids to all our old haunts." In his imagination, the children were by his side behind bushes in a dark forest, as a little white mouse squeaked and came into view. "Teach them all our skills. Teach them how to be monsters." The image of Dracula pounced on the little mouse like a wild cat and started shaking it wildly, while the silhouettes of Dennis and Melany looked on with smiles and this inspiration caused fangs to grow in their mouths. "And they'll be fanging it up in no time!" Dracula continued, just as his imagination plan faded.

"Kids turn five next week," the Shrunken Head reminded him. "If they're not vampires by their birthday, it ain't happening."

"Oh, it _ain't_ ain't happening, baby," Dracula replied determinedly as he crossed his arms proudly. "All she needs is time with her daddy and he needs time with his vampa."

"Vampa?" Frank repeated, confused.

"Vampire Grandpa," Dracula explained, shrugging. "C'mon, man, that's obvious."

But in order for the plan to work, Dracula needed help, so he went to Johnny's and Mavis's bedroom and knocked on the door a few times as he quietly called, "Johnny, come outside."

"What? Who is it?" Johnny called from behind the door.

"It's your father-in-law, I need to talk to you."

Johnny opened the door and he was still covered in black crows, but he greeted casually, "What's up?"

Remember the other reason for seeing Johnny, and an angry Elisa, Dracula said, "Oh, let me get rid of them. Sorry." He waved his hand to shoo the crows away.

"No problem-o, I was kind of digging the attention," Johnny said with a casual shrug, and two adorable black chicks popped up from his moppy ginger hair and started chirping. "Can they stay?" Johnny asked cutely. "I don't think they're ready to leave yet."

But a frowning Dracula waved them away too. "C'mon, go to your mother." Johnny slumped sadly as the chicks flew away, and Dracula got to the point, asking, "Look, you want to stay here, right?"

"Of course," Johnny replied enthusiastically as he hugged the wall. "This is the first place I can really be myself. I haven't felt this alive since they invented stuffed crust pizza!"

Dracula shook his head before he took Johnny's shoulders, whispering, "Well then, we've got some work to do. Okay, so here's the plan. It might be a good idea to take her to your hometown, but…"

* * *

A few minutes later, Dracula returned to his own chambers. He found Elisa in bed, wearing a blue, short-sleeved, silk nightgown with the hotel logo imprinted on her chest.

"Hello, my lovely Elisa, you look beautiful," the Count greeted with sincere love.

Not really in the mood for romance, Elisa asked with seriousness in her voice, "And where have you been?"

"I got rid of the crows for Johnny," Dracula explained. "But he didn't mind them, he enjoys my pranks and can take anything I throw at him." He chuckled, but Elisa wasn't amused and the vampire sighed in defeat.

Then Dracula crawled into bed with her, becoming more depressed. "Mavis isn't the only one who might leave me. Are you going to leave me, too? I overheard your ex-boss talking about forcing you to leave. They're going to contact your family about taking you away from me." Hearing this, Elisa stared at him shocked. "I can't bear it if my whole family left me."

"I can't believe Nicholas would do this to me!" Elisa grumbled, scornfully. She slammed her book on the side table. "And I never told my father or the rest of my family that I got married!" she ranted angrily. Noticing how startled her husband is, Elisa took a deep breath and moved closer to him to reassure him, "Listen, that's never going to happen. I love it here, it's my home. Even if my father will never understand it."

Dracula sighed, thinking about the word 'father.' "I never told you before, but I do know what it's like to grow up with a strict father. We didn't really get along, because he's always been about old school vampire tradition."

"Really?" This was new information for Elisa. "What about your mother?"

Dracula was silent for a few moments before he explained, "Like you, I lost my mother when I was just a child, but I do remember she was a wonderful mother."

Elisa smiled at him with deep affection, seeing in him not just her Zing and her soulmate, but a kindred spirit she never thought she could find. And she believed she had bonded with not only Mavis due to their controlling fathers and the loss of their mothers. "Oh, sweetheart. I know things are a little hard right for you with the kids and all, but I love you so much. I will never leave you, cause you're my zing. Even if Mavis does want to move, you'll always have me and Melany. And who knows, perhaps Mavis will realize Johnny doesn't want to leave either and remember this is their home and hers, too. There's an old saying that says home is where the heart is, and my heart is here." She placed a hand on Dracula's chest where his heat beat.

Dracula gazed at her with such deep adoration. He smiled and his blue eyes lit up as he whispered, "Oh, kiss me, Ellie-Wellie."

"As you wish, Dracky-Wacky." Elisa smiled romantically.

The two Draculas started to embrace and kiss passionately, and began to make out fiercely. They were ready to take it to the next level when…

"Whoo-hooo! Things are really getting hot in here now!" The Shrunken Head on the door said teasingly.

Giving the Shrunken Head an annoyed glare and with a telepathic wave of his hand, Dracula quickly moved her to the outside as he growled, "Shut your voodoo hole, and do your job!"

The Shrunken Head now hung outside the Count's and Countess's private chamber's locked door, smirking to itself.


	7. Road Trip

"So it's sliced avocado, rolled oats with apricot," Mavis instructed in anxiety to her father while the zombie bellhops loaded up the hearse to prepare her and Johnny's trip to California, "the Aveno moisturizer after every bath..."

"And then the shea butter on his tush before his PJs," Dracula continued calmly to his oldest daughter, "and then 20 minutes on the nebulizer while I read their Learning Factory Phonics book to them."

"Don't worry, Honey," Elisa assured Mavis calmly, while packing some snacks and other kiddie items in two backpacks for the children. "I made a list in case we forget anything."

"Thanks, Mom," Mavis said, though she still wasn't quite relieved. "It's asking a lot, Dad, we could just take Dennis with us."

"What, are you kidding me?" Dracula exclaimed. "And get him off his routine? No, no, no. You kids go to California and see if it's the right place to raise Denisovich."

While Mavis spoke with her parents about how to take care of Dennis, Johnny made mouth bubbles at him and Dennis tried to copy his daddy but he drooled instead.

Mavis took Dennis from Johnny, asking, "And you remember how to video chat?"

"Yes, yes, with the phone and the buttons and the agony," Dracula groaned with a grin.

"Still having trouble with your phone? When are you gonna cut those nails, kitty cat?" Elisa teased, causing Dracula to shoot an annoyed expression while Melany giggled.

"Thanks for being so understanding, Mom and Dad." Mavis smiled in relief. "I know you'll keep him safe."

"Of course, Mavy," Dracula assured her and stabbed his fist at his chest, "Stake my heart and hope to die."

"They'll be fine," Elisa assured her.

"I'm just gonna miss him so much." Mavis placed Dennis down on the ground and affectionately kissed his nose. "I love you, Dennis."

Dennis kissed her nose and replied adorably, "I love you, Mommy."

"I'll tell him Mavy-Wavy stories every night before bed," Dracula said.

"You're the best," Mavis said happily as she hugged her father. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, Mavy," Dracula replied as he returned the embrace with equal affection.

"Have a good time and have a safe trip, love you, Mavis," Elisa said, getting her turn to hug Mavis affectionately.

"I love you too, Mom," replied Mavis.

Then Elisa turned to Johnny to give him a hug so he wouldn't feel left out. "Have fun and stay safe," she said.

"I will." Johnny saluted.

Getting down on one knee, Elisa kissed Melany's forehead. "Have fun, Melany. Now be good for Daddy."

"Yes, Mommy," Melany replied, as she gave her mother a big hug.

As Melany came over to give Mavis a goodbye hug, Johnny held his arms wide for Dracula and then squeezed him so tight that the vampire tensed at this strong hug and rolled his eyes.

"Gonna miss all you guys," Johnny moaned with his goofy grin. "You're all my family. Love you, Drac."

"Yes, I love you too," Dracula responded with an awkward smile, then quickly leaned closer to Johnny to remind him of their real plan, whispering, "Now remember the plan. Just keep her distracted and happy, but not too happy, Capiche?"

"Got it," Johnny whispered back in understanding, "Operation Just Keep Her Distracted and Happy, But Not Too Happy, Capiche, starts now! Cool?"

"Smiling on the outside," Dracula smiled.

"Will you hug my backpack?"

"No."

Mavis and Johnny's hearse finally drove away and out of the hotel's vacancy lot with the rest of the family waving good-bye.

Elisa turned to her husband. "So, darling, what do you have planned for tonight?"

"I'm going to take the children out to the park tonight for a little together time, my Blood Rose. We'll be having lunch in town. So I know you can handle things from here," he told her with a smile.

"I don't know, Honey," Elisa added doubtfully, "it's pretty late and they do need their sleep."

"Don't worry, precious, they can sleep in the car on the way, and we'll be back at the hotel in no time," he replied.

Giving in after thinking it over, Elisa handed Melany over to her father just as she was starting to nod off. "Okay, Drac, I know you'll look after them."

"Of course, my love. I promise to look after them."

Dracula leaned in and kissed Elisa a passionate goodbye. Their lips parted and Elisa walked back inside to tend to hotel business for the rest of the night.

Melany let out a long yawn next to Dennis in her daddy's long arm as the little boy moaned tiredly, "Back to bed."

"Ah, yes, we'll get to the bed," Dracula said as he held Dennis's cheek gently and stroked Melany's hair. "We all love the bed. But we're just gonna do one thing first."

Another black hearse crazily drove up to him and pulled over, driven by the pumpkin headed headless hearse driver. The next instant the entire Drac Pack came out the revolving door with several packed suitcases.

"Is it shorts whether where we're going?" Frank asked.

"Geez, I hope not," Murray added. "My body isn't swimsuit ready yet."

"Whatever," Dracula rolled his eyes. "Where's Griffin?"

"Hey, can I have a sec, I'm saying good-bye to Emily," the Invisible Man said, two glasses of champagne seemingly floating in the air where he stood.

"Oh, brother," groaned Wayne, not believing Griffin was still trying to pull off the illusion of having an 'invisible girlfriend' after all these years.

"I'm gonna miss you so much," an obvious Griffin said in a girly voice, then continued in his regular voice, "You know you have to be strong, Honey, cause what we have is unbreakable." He did kissing sounds and a girl crying. "Babe, don't cry, everybody's watching."

The Drac Pack did watch this with puzzled or annoyed expressions on their faces.

"Okay, I gotta call him on this," muttered Murray.

"Just let him play it out, get it over with," Dracula groaned, then spoke mock pleasantly to the invisible man, "Okay, you two lovebirds drink your champagne and let's get going."

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Cheers, babe." Griffin drank his champagne and spilled the other glass, whispered, "Oh, klutz."

"We can't say nothing about this?" Frank questioned.

"No, we don't have time for zingers," Dracula grunted.

Finally the entire gang gathered tightly into the hearse, but Dracula struggled in attempt to buckle the two kids into their children's car seats. He could really grab hold of the seat belt fasteners of Dennis and Melany's car seats (Dennis's seat is blue while Melany's is pink).

"How do click in these stupid car seats? Aahh!" Dracula complained in frustration and made a brief scary hilarious face.

"You gotta cut those nails, man," Frank said, frowning.

"We just strap our kids down with duct tape." Wayne added.

Dennis held up his hand to Dracula to stop his struggling and he buckled himself in perfectly. Melany did the same by clicking the fasteners together easily. Dracula grinned sheepishly. There then came a wet slopping sound when Dracula saw Blobby come down the stairs, leaving a trail of green slime behind him.

"What's he doing here?" Dracula asked, pointing at Blobby with his thumb.

"I told him he could come, he's never been outside the hotel," Frank explained.

Dracula didn't want Blobby to come. He had to stop this. "Blobby, there's no room, sorry, man," he told him.

But Blobby made insistent gurgling noises, which made Dracula's face drop, and he immediately squeezed into the hearse, awkwardly squishing everyone together.

"Yeah, that ain't happening," Murray muffled.

"Fine," muffled an annoyed Dracula. "Put him on the rascal. Let's just get going."

Zombie bellhops quickly made a hotel rascal motorcycle into a side car for Blobby, one lost his hand while using a powered screw driver. At last, the hearse drove out of the hotel and into the dark forest.

"Where are we going, Papa Drac?" Dennis asked, rubbing his tired eyes.

"Are we really going to the park?" Melany yawned.

"Oh, children," Dracula touched their chins gently and replied in excitement, "We're going to have an adventure, a Monstery Adventure!"

"Yay, monsters!" Dennis yelled excitedly. "We're gonna eat cake!"

"Kakie love cake! Yummy!" Melany cheered.

"What did they say?" Wayne asked, perplexed.

Dracula flinched in embarrassment. "No. No cake on this monster trip," he said sheepishly, trying to salvage the situation.

"No cake cebause Kakie says," Dennis began, and Melany said in union with him, "Too much cake makes tummy ache. Yay!" they cheered and recited together in union of what they learned on TV, "A monster always shares."

This left the Drac Pack in a state of silent shock.

Griffin's glasses grew so wide. "Wow."

"We may need more than a week," Wayne said, stunned.

"Hey, you know who could fix these kids in a snap?" Frank offered with a smile. "Vlad."

"What?!" Dracula yelled. "We don't need to call Vlad, we got this."

"Who's Vlad, Daddy?" Melany asked curiously.

"No one, Night Princess," Dracula said while waving his hand in dismissal, and spoke sweetly with puppy dog eyes, "Uh, you see, children, monsters are nice, just like you." He then got more dramatic in a fun way. "But when the moon comes out…" his hand seemed to hold the moon as a full moon peeked out from between the trees. "The real monster fun begins – Being scary! Right, guys?"

As Dracula told the kids this, Frank turned up the radio so they could listen to the song 'I'm Worth It' by Fifth Harmony, and everyone was dancing to it.

Dracula looked at them in confusion. "Guys? GUYS!" he yelled and switched off the radio. "What is wrong with you?"

"C'mon, everybody likes that song," Frank insisted, to stop the vampire from being such a party pooper.

"We're not everybody," Dracula growled. "We're scary monsters, remember?"

As the Count took out a disc and inserted it into the car stereo, Griffin asked, "Hey, what're you putting in?"

"It's an audio book," Dracula answered with a pleasant smile. "'Bigfoot's Life Story.' He read it himself."

"Chapter 1..." a female voice began.

Soon it was followed by deep inaudible growls. Everyone slumped in disappointment, except for Dracula. He was happily satisfied with his pick since he felt it was far more appropriate for their mission.

"Daddy is such a party pooper," Melany whispered angrily, before falling asleep from the 'life story.'

It soon put Dennis to sleep from boredom, while Murray watched Blobby happily enjoy the song on some headphones. The mummy sighed deeply, wishing he was listening to music through headphones too.


	8. Monsters In Training p1

The Air Transylvania plane landed safely on a runway in Santa Cruz, California. Mavis and Johnny had rented a car that would take them to Johnny's hometown. The car drove past a beach where a spectacular sunset remained hidden behind the mountains. While she stayed in the shadow of her car seat, Mavis marveled at the scenery in awe.

"Wow! This is gonna be so amazing," she awed.

"Oh, yeah. You're gonna be so happy, but not too happy." Johnny was thinking about the plan he made with Dracula.

"Huh?" Mavis looked at her human, still smiling but didn't understand what he meant.

"What?" Johnny pretended he thought he heard his vampire wife say something.

"I wanna see everything you did growing up!"

"As long as you're distracted, capiche?"

Mavis didn't know what he was talking about again.

"We can hit a few spots on the way to my parents."

"Let me just quickly call home." Mavis pulled out her phone and started to dial the number.

Johnny knew he had to slow her down. "Ah! Don't do that." Mavis was confused. "It's only one a.m. there. Dennis isn't even up yet." He was familiar with her overcontrolling sleep schedule and used that as an excuse to keep her off the phone.

"Right." Mavis put away her phone, her face fell in concerned gloom. "I'm just not used to being away from him."

Johnny placed an assuring hand on his wife's shoulder. "Everything's gonna be cool. Your dad was so all over it."

Mavis smiled, feeling a lot better and placed her hand on her husband's shoulder. "I know. He's the best."

* * *

The hearse sped crazily through the dark haunted forest as though it was in a major hurry. Dracula smiled excitedly throughout the ride while his friends remained calm, and the sleeping children's' heads bobbled up and down. The green blob monster was getting hit by tree branches, and after several hits, he put on a red helmet and several more tree branches hit him.

"Right turn, here," Dracula yelled, and Griffin turned rapidly on a dime. "Denisovich, rise and shine," he playfully whispered to his grandson and did the same to his daughter, "Melantha, wakey-wakey, my little ghoul." Both kids snored softly as Dracula turned back to his friends to announce proudly "Boys, this bringing back any memories? We used to prowl around here when we were in our 100s, the Dark Forest of... Slobozia!"

They had arrived at what looked like a nice recreational and well-manicured park deep in the dark forest where humans were relaxing while sitting on benches and chatting, jogging, or walking their dogs such as one that marked its territory on a large gargoyle statue and another with a Great Dane walked by a sign that said 'Dark Forest Municipal Park and Bike Trail.' This was clearly not what Dracula was expecting to find here.

"Nice how they built it up." Frank was quite impressed by how the forest changed over the past centuries.

"Okay, out of the car," Dracula ordered everyone.

He then had the children dress up in vampire costumes; an outfit and cape similar to his own nobleman's tux and cape for Dennis, and a black dress with long angel like sleeves and a cape for Melany.

"Denisovich... Melantha..." he said as he licked his hand to straighten and flatten out Dennis's curly hair, making him look more like a little Bozo. "You're going to see every monster do his specialty, first..." He placed them down on the ground from the front of the hearse. "Frank's going to show us how he scares people."

"Yay! He's gonna say 'Boo!'" Dennis said playfully, trying to look scary.

"Cool! We're gonna scare the pants off people! Boo!" Melany imitated him, giggling.

Dracula leaned down to their level. "Yeah, I don't think 'boos' ever work, but that's why we're here, to learn from the master."

The vampire patted Frank on the shoulder as the golem leaned casually on the hood of the car, causing it to slump from his weight. He then saw Dracula smiling at him, expecting him to do something right now.

"Okay, I-I'll give it a shot," Frank stammered.

The golem snuck around the bushes, heard a twig snap and hid quickly, his tush visible in the air. He then snuck against more colorful and perfectly-trimmed bushes, and peaked around one to see two jogging young women coming up the trail. Frank grunted and growled, trying to get into the zone as the former scary monster he used to be. His friends all hid and watched the joggers go up the trail, Frank suddenly stomped menacingly in front of them, startling them and started to growl at them.

"Frankenstein," the brown haired jogger gasped starstruck, as she and her friend started giggling like fan girls.

"Oh, hey, how you doing?" Frank greeted them in a friendly mood, as his friends looked on in surprise.

"You're awesome," the blonde haired jogger said and took out a cell phone. "Can we take a picture? Is that okay?"

"Sure, okay," Frank agreed happily and took off his head. "A little selfie action."

He did thumps up while his other hand held his loose head, and the two fan girls made duck faces while one of them did a victory sign.

"For real," Dracula grunted.

"Awesome, thank you so much," the joggers thanked him.

"Hey, have a great day," Frank waved to them.

The two joggers started to walk away when the two children jumped out from the bushes, both shouting, "Boo!"

"Aww," the two women gushed at the children. "They're adorable." They laughed about the children's playfulness and jogged away.

"Adorable, yes," Dracula grumbled with a weird smile. "Not scary, but 'boo' is a start."

Dennis's hair suddenly popped up and Murray screeched from being startled. Dracula gave the Mummy a hard look and Murray chuckled nervously.

* * *

Back at the hotel, Elisa was busy managing the hotel since Dracula took the kids to the park. As she finished handing a human couple their room key saying "Here is your key, and have a good time," and checking the computer for any more guest reservations, she heard familiar a voice in the distance.

"WHERE IS SHE!?" a male voice boom throughout the lobby, startling everyone, but especially Elisa when she recognized that voice all too well, though she thought she would never hear it again.

But several more voices had joined in, those she knew as well.

"Will you stop shouting, Andrei? We're in a public place!" A woman's voice calmed him down.

"So, this is the place that Nick told us about where Elisa works with that _husband_ of her's." came the booming man's voice, and by the word husband it sounded cold.

"Wow, he wasn't kidding when he said it was a monster hotel!" A young male's voice grew excited at the thought of being here.

Through the revolving door she saw a lot of familiar faces. To her surprised dismay, it was her estranged family and friends. It became a mixture bag of emotions as she was surprised, outraged and guilty upon seeing her family, but somehow still happy to see her old friend Polly Preston and her husband Charles Hale. She never changed with that famous perky excited grin and those curly blonde locks.

Elisa's father, Andrei Belmont (who's voice boomed), was tall well-built middle-aged man. He was normal skin colored, his stern eyes were green, and his hair short with a flip at his neck once chocolate brown replaced to a gray locks with a white streak and a small gray beard around his mouth. He wore a white shirt underneath a dull dark gray jacket with a dull gray tie and dull blue trousers, indicating he was a man of business.

Monica Belmont (who's voice tried to calm Andrei down), a middle-aged fair skinned woman with teal eyes and long reddish orange locks tied in an elegant bun having changed to gray hair over the years. She was once Elisa's school teacher from her hometown, known as Miss Florence. She was a pretty as a flower in bloom as her maiden name said. Monica fell in love with Andrei and married him, much to Elisa's chagrin because they had a rocky relationship, even though Monica was nice to her and wanted to make amends, she still had quite an estranged relationship with her after all these years.

The siblings, Rose and Mathias, stood close to their parents. Rosalie, usually called Rose for short, is Elisa's younger sister from their father's first marriage, slightly had her mother's features and skin color, her eyes were brown like her mother, light brown hair that flowed past her shoulders while wearing a headband. Judging by her name, Rose was named in honor of Andrei's first wife and Elisa's biological mother after her death. The younger half-brother Mathias, nicknamed Mattie for short, was the youngest child, had the slight facial features of his father, his eyes were teal like his mother, his skin colored like his dad, and short reddish orange hair like his mother. Three kids were accompanying them, slightly resembling Rose and Mathias. Elisa guessed the little kids standing close to her siblings must be their children.

"Ohhh no, why are they here?" Elisa trembled. Then she remembered Dracula told her that Nicholas was going to call them here to convince her to return home with them. "I can't deal with them right now, I got to hide." The Countess quickly hid behind a group of passing monsters and moved behind a luggage carrier. All was going well when she was almost out of the lobby, until one of the zombie bellhops moved the luggage carrier leaving her exposed in the open area.

"ELISA!" Andrei harshly called out to his daughter.

Hearing her full name called, she felt like the whole world was coming to an end when she heard her father. "Lord, give me strength." Elisa whispering to herself, preparing for the worst. "Dad... and everybody else, hi! How are you?" Her smile was awkward as she welcomed them.

Rose approached her first, looking completely cross. At first, Elisa felt her sister was either going to slap her or spit in her eye for not contacting over the years, but she wasn't expecting Rose to give her a warm embrace.

"I am still mad at you," Rose reminded her, while frowning she still hugged her. "But there is a little part of me that did miss you."

"It's good to see you again, Rosie." Elisa replied, fondly hugging her sister back and calling her by her nickname.

As for Mathias, he cast her a cold expression that immediately said he wasn't happy to see her. Though remaining polite, Elisa smiled and waved awkwardly at her brother. "Hi, Mattie," she greeted, calling him by his nickname.

An ear-piercing squeal interrupted their moment when a flash of gold curls swept in-between them. Polly flung herself at Elisa like she was a long lost friend. "There's my BFF!" she cried.

"Urgh! Hello, Polly!" choked Elisa, not liking the idea of having her old friend suffocating her like a snake on a meal. "You can let go now."

Releasing her hold on Elisa, Polly placed a loving arm around her husband. "And of course you already remember my husband, James, but everybody calls him Jimmy!" As she spoke, James waved politely to her. "Oh, you've got to meet our kids!" She introduced her children one at a time. "My son, William, and my daughter, Paulina."

"They are not the only ones who tied the knot," Rose interrupted, gesturing toward the three kids standing behind her and Mathias. "These are my daughters, Ava and Lilah..." Ava had medium length brown hair with two bird hairclips tucked in both sides of her hair, and Lilah wore a cute flower pattern dress with two small brown bun ponytails for a hairstyle, "and this is Jacob, Mathias' son," the little boy, who wore round glasses and reddish brown hair, waved timidly at his long lost aunt.

"Whoa! I had no idea!" Elisa gasped. "Are they my nieces? They've gotten so big since..."

"Since _when?_ " Andrei rudely cut her off. "You could've seen them more if you stayed with us!"

Despite briefly hurt by her father's comment, Elisa faced her father square in the eye. "You know exactly why I didn't stay! You tried to send me away to the mad house because I can talk to ghosts! I still can't forgive you for what you did!" Her words reacted coldly to her father.

"How many times have I told you, ghosts aren't real!" Andrei scoffed.

Someone cleared his throat as Elisa glanced over to see a ghost couple, Mr. and Mrs. Lowenthal, along with their pet ghost cat Mr. Pickles, waiting impatiently to be checked in. The entire Belmont family gasped sharply, unable to believe what they're seeing. Three ghosts hovering at the front desk, all scowling in their direction.

"What makes you think we're not real?" Mrs. Lowenthal grunted in offense, waving a fist at Andrei, who could only gawk at a real ghost in his presence.

Elisa instantly got the couple checked in and handed them their room key. "Enjoy your stay at the hotel!"

And as soon as the ghosts left, Andrei cleared his throat in utter embarrassment while his face turned a shade of red. "I suppose I owe you an apology about the ghost thing."

"Never mind that. We're just so happy to see you again," Monica cut in, trying to change the subject and wanted to embrace her stepdaughter, only for the embrace to be rejected. "So, this is the hotel you help run. It's really nice. Kind of like going back in time to explore an old medieval castle," she politely complimented.

"If you ask me, it seems a bit too grim," added Mathias, not caring about the place and having spoken at last.

"Thanks, it's hard work but it's worth it with my husband by my side," Elisa announced pridefully, while ignoring her stepbrother.

"Speaking of your husband, who is the lucky vampire that snagged my BFF?" Polly asked, wanting to know who her friend's husband was.

"Well..." Elisa hesitated. "He's um... Dracula!" She pointed to a huge painted portrait of Elisa and Dracula in their wedding garb, grinning from ear-to-ear while holding hands.

Everyone was shocked at hearing who her vampire husband actually was. None of the spoke a word. They were completely speechless. Except Polly, she was the only one excited about it.

To break the awkward silence, Elisa picked up one of their luggage. "How about I get you and everyone else rooms to stay for the night? And then we can talk over supper."

Not surprisingly, everyone agreed to her plan.


	9. Monsters In Training p2

The old hearse was driving though the spooky forest once more, this time to a more isolated location.

"My birthday cake's gonna have the coolest guy one it," Dennis said happily.

"Our birthday cake, and yeah, the coolest guy," Melany corrected.

"Let me guess, Kakie," Dracula moaned in disgust.

"No, he's so cool, he climb walls and wears a cape," said Dennis, using his hands to gesture wall climbing and covered half of his face with his cape to look sinister.

"He hides in the shadows, and he's the strongest and toughest guy in the world," added Melany, flexing her little muscles.

"Oh, really?" Dracula examined his nails smugly, thinking he's the coolest guy his little girl and precious grandson are talking about. "And who is this very cool guy?"

"Batman!" Dennis and Melany cheered as they placed their hands on their little hips as though to strike heroic poses.

Dracula's face fell to a frown and his shoulders slumped as he pulled his own cape closer around his body, grumbling jealously, "Batman? Great, you two don't know anyone else with a cape that's cool?" He spotted a good isolated area of the woods, telling Griffin, "This is good, stop here!"

The hearse came to a stop, and Blobby took off his helmet, his head shaped like the helmet.

"Okay, Wayne, it's your turn," Dracula instructed his werewolf friend. "Go kill something," And he leaned back on the hearse and smiled, "Hey kids, watch this."

"What?!" Wayne yelled, shocked.

"I told you. C'mon!" Dracula whispered as he leaned into Wayne's face. "If we don't inspire these kids, how are they going to find their inner monsters?"

Unfortunately, the kids overheard him, Dennis asking worriedly, "Who's in a monster?"

"Whuh?! No, no, your inner monster," Dracula corrected with a hesitant shrug.

"Why can't we just call Vlad?" Wayne turned his back against the woods.

"Vlad's not gonna happen," Dracula insisted in irritation.

"But Vlad's way always works," added Murray.

"I don't wanna hear any more about Vlad!" Dracula hollered furiously, and the Drac Pak grew silent.

"Daddy, who's Vlad? And why does he make you mad?" Melany asked timidly.

"He's… nobody," Dracula tried to explain soothingly. He reached into their little backpacks (Melany's a pink and green one, and Dennis's a red and blue and yellow one) and took out two snacks for them, an avocado for Dennis and an apple for Melany. "Just, here. Have an avocado and an apple," he said to them.

"Yay!" Dennis and Melany took their healthy fruit snacks.

"Your mommies say these are good fats, whatever the heaven that means." Dracula continued with a happy smile before he grumbled with a frown.

"Listen, I'm not gonna set monsters back again just to make your daughter and grandkid like vampires," Wayne complained as the two children cut open their snacks with child safe knives, and Frank ate the pit from Dennis's avocado when he offered a slice to him, while Melany gave half of her apple to Murray who ate it happily. "Anyway, there's nothing to kill here. It's all been..."

There came a rustle from the bushes and trees, and a deer gracefully pranced into view, the kids and the other monsters looked on in awe, except for Dracula.

"Aww, what a cutie," Frank cooed, but noticed Dracula aiming a dark scowl at him, so Frank said bluntly, "But kill him."

"Ah, great," Wayne groaned. "You know, I haven't done this in years. We don't need to kill anymore, we have pop tarts."

But Dracula didn't listen as he told the children and turned them to face the deer, "Children, you're going to love this. Wayne's going to eat that whole deer, and the next one's yours. Wayne, go!"

"Uncle Wayne's gonna kill Bambi?" Melany moaned sadly while Dennis made a sad look.

Wayne slowly made his way towards the deer, his shoulders slumped. "Ah, man," he moaned in reluctance. "I'm too old for this. Okay, how does it go again?" He tried to remember what to do, and tried howling first but remembered something else. "No, no, wait. That's for the moon. Oh, right, I growl. Okay, here it goes." The wolf man slowly approached the deer with a scary smile and claws ready. The deer looked up at him with a curious observant face as Wayne said loudly, "Growl!"

"Get it, boy!" a human man shouted from somewhere out of view.

A red Frisbee came flying into view from out of nowhere, exciting Wayne and he started a game of tug-of-war for the Frisbee with a brown Labrador as they growled loudly and playfully at each other.

"Get it, Uncle Wayne!" Dennis applauded excitedly.

"Get the Frisbee!" Melany exclaimed.

Everyone else smiled amusingly, but Dracula gawked in shock and disbelief at his werewolf friend's behavior.

A few minutes later, everyone was back inside the hearse, Dracula was frowning in disappointment while Wayne happily chewed on the Frisbee. Drool foamed around from his long muzzle.

"Some werewolf," Dracula complained rudely. "Did you actually say the word 'growl'? You're a werewussy?"

"I said I was rusty," Wayne said with a mouthful of Frisbee.

At the end of his rope, Dracula turned on Wayne and started struggling to take the Frisbee away from him, turning this into another tug-of-war.

"Give me that Frisbee! Give it to me!" exclaimed Dracula, tugging at the Frisbee.

"No! My Frisbee, it's my Frisbee!" Wayne muffled, keeping a tight grip on the Frisbee with his mouth.

The struggle caused Griffin, still at the wheel, to lose control of the car for a few moments. He swerved to the side and in a sudden circle as the hearse struck a large rock and Blobby's scooter came loose from the side of the car and he went rolling off a nearby cliff. Everyone grew silent at what happened to their gelatinous friend.

Dracula looked out through the window, slightly embarrassed, but confidence as he assured in a sheepish smile, "He's fine. He's blobby."

* * *

Meanwhile in Santa Cruz, the night sky with a lovely mixture of purple and orange, and people either walked in the street or entered a few shops.

"This place is so amazing and scenic!" Mavis cooed. "What do you want to show me first?"

"Mmm... I don't know, it's pretty, but there's really nothing to do once it gets dark." Johnny kept it cool, but he knew he had to make this trip as boring as possible to discourage Mavis from moving out.

"Wait! What's that place?" Mavis got distracted by a mini-mart nearby.

Johnny slowed the car and pulled over in front of the mini-mart. The couple left the car and had gone inside.

Inside the mini-mart, Mavis was looking through a shelf of many bags of potato chips. "So you're telling me that I can pick between all these different kinds of chips?" she asked the cashier.

Kal, an extremely bored and tired, cashier, replied, "Yes."

"How do people decide?" Mavis asked, overwhelmed.

The cashier responded by shrugging.

"Whoa! Now what's that beautiful fountain of rubies?" Mavis rushed over to a Slurpee machine, got a cup and filled it with green slush. She drank it in one gulp. "Johnny! Have you tried this Slurpay?"

"Not that quickly, hon," warned Johnny.

"It comes in forty-eight flavors! We have to try them all!" Mavis immediately refilled her cup and downed another slurpee in one gulp, and then another and another.

"Uh, I don't know if we have time," said Johnny, warily.

"Why? This place is open all night!" Mavis finished her cup and asked the cashier, "Right sir?"

"Yes," Kal tiredly assured her.

Chuckling, Mavis flashed a rainbow colored smile as a result of all the slurpees she drank. Just as she was about to finish her next round, she noticed a security camera and grinned. "Johnny, look! They're making a TV show about this place and we're the stars!" She did a fancy pose with Johnny in her arms and jumped up to the camera's level, waving, "Hello, world!"

"Awesome." Johnny weakly gave a thumb's up.

"It's totally awesome! You're so lucky, Kal," Mavis said to the cashier, who came over to them.

Holding a slurpee cup in his own hand, Kal waved, "Hello, world." He smiled a bored rainbow colored smile.

* * *

Back at the hotel outside at the pool area, Elisa was eating dinner with her family and friends. The pool area had been decorated to give it a Hawaiian feel to make her family and friends more welcome. She had to make sure the food wasn't anything monster-y and only human-y food to make them feel welcome. She learned how to make paprika chicken, the same meal Dracula had made for her years ago, and served it to her family, along with matzo ball soup, finger sandwiches, burgers, scream cheese on bagels, and spaghetti in sauce. The kids ate either the spaghetti, cheeseburgers, hot dogs, small pan pizza, chicken strips, and mac in cheese. As soon as the children finished eating, they immediately rushed over to the pool for some fun, although they were cautious about playing with the monster children. During their meal, the grownups decided to ask Elisa how she's been. The other adults decided to relax by the pool in lounge chairs, not wanting to get in the grave lounges.

"I still can't believe you're married to the infamous Count Dracula!" Polly perked excitedly.

"Yeah, sometimes I can't believe it myself," Elisa responded.

"So... what's he like?" Polly wiggled her eyebrows.

"Drac... well, he's kind, caring and protective of his friends and family, and the most romantic man I've ever met." Elisa sighed with a dreamy tone at the end.

"Aww, that's sweet." Polly was happy for her friend.

"But why on earth are you wearing that?" Andrei questioned his daughter's new gothic modern attire. "Black was never your color!"

The rest of the family agreed with him, except Polly defending her clothing choice, rebuked, "Come on, Mr. Belmont. I think it looks great on her! She looks like a real business woman." Then she commented her friend by adding, "I always knew black was your color, Ellie."

"Thanks." Elisa blushed.

"So, has anything else interesting happened in your life since you got married?" Monica asked curiously.

"Yes, actually Drac and I have daughter together. Her name is Melany," Elisa told everyone.

The news made an appalled Andrei choke on his drink a little. Monica turned over to see if he was okay which he is. Mathias' mouth hung open in shock. Rose stared in bewilderment.

"OMG!" Polly shouted ecstatically. "You had a baby! It seems to me you and Count Dracula got bussyyy!" She teased her a little at the end, making Elisa blush.

"What is Melany like? Is she a vampire too?" asked Mathias, despite behaving coldly earlier he was slightly curious.

"No, she's human," explained Elisa. "She likes ballet, soccer, Batman, Kakie the cake monster..." she would have continued had her father not interrupted.

"I would like to meet her!" Andrei ordered in a demanding tone wanting to meet his new grandchild.

"Me too. I would love to meet her," Monica added, looking excited.

"Melany is not here right now. She's at the park with her dad and her nephew." Elisa calmly answered the adults.

"Nephew?" Monica questioned.

"Mavis, Drac's daughter by his first marriage, got married and had a son, Dennis," Elisa replied cheerfully. "So as you can see, I'm actually a grandmother!"

The four adults were less than thrilled by the revelation. Polly and Rose snickered quietly.

"You and Drac are probably the youngest-looking grandparents in history!" Rose added, jokingly. Upon noticing her parents gesturing her and the others to leave so to speak with her sister, she hurriedly stood up. "Okay, we're all gonna go for a swim with the kids. Thanks for the dinner, Ellie."

"But I didn't ask to go swimming..." Mathias objected, but he and the others were hauled away by his sister.

"Uh, what's going on?" Elisa knew her father wanted her friends and half-siblings to leave so to speak with her.

"We have something to discuss with you," said Andrei, before hesitating. "Elisa, are you truly happy here?"

"Yes I am," Elisa nodded.

"You've changed over the years," Andrei sighed deeply.

"How have I changed?"

"You married a vampire and had a hybrid child with him."

Elisa scowled at the word 'hybrid.' "To put it lightly, Melany is actually human."

Andrei raised his eyebrows, keenly interested. "Is she?"

"Yes, she loves it here and gets along really well with the other kids!" Elisa gestured to the pool where the wolf pups rough-housed the other kids, including her nieces and nephew. Although their managed to rescue them, Andrei scowled dangerously, not pleased at all by what he witnessed. Seeing this, Elisa grinned sheepishly although it came out twisted.

"Do you honestly think that a monster-infested hotel is a safe place for your child?" questioned Andrei.

"I've got it under control." Elisa took out the remote control pad and the wolf pups were jolted by their electric collars to stop their rough-housing.

"And pray tell, which park did your husband take my granddaughter to?" Andrei pressed her further.

"He... uh..." Now that her father mentioned it, Elisa hadn't been told of which park Dracula had taken Melany to.

"You don't know where he is, do you?" Andrei's expression darkened. "Does Mavis know?"

Elisa admitted in defeat. "No."

"Do you know what kind of man you married?!" Andrei demanded. "He's got you running an entire hotel by yourself, while he's sneaking out to do who knows what with Melany! Did it ever occur to you that he might put Melany's life in danger?!"

"It does matter to me! But Drac won't let anything bad happen to Melany!" Elisa snapped. "And that includes Dennis too!"

"WILL YOU STOP LISTENING TO YOUSELF!" Andrei bellowed, towering over her and slammed the table. "Mavis is NOT your _real_ daughter! And Dennis is NOT even your _real_ grandson!"

Elisa gasped, appalled by her father's harsh words. She held back the tears that could've burst any second when caused by her father refusing what she loved. The other monsters and humans close by overheard the argument and ceased what they were doing to gawk at them.

"There's something else we need to tell you," Monica continued, massaging Andrei's shoulder to calm him down. "We moved to Paris when some relatives died and bequeathed it to us. Our restaurant in Paris has been progressing over the years. We believe you and Melany should come home with us."

Elisa couldn't believe her ears. "What?"

Monica took out her iPhone and handed it over to Elisa, so she could see photos of the restaurant and home that her family had moved to long ago;

The restaurant was located in a Parisian bistrot. In the photos she examined, plenty of tables and chairs were outside the building, and a string of lights hung from a few lanterns close by to the restaurant itself, creating the building's appearance a lovely atmosphere at night. The interior of the restaurant was quite fancy-looking, white walls, plenty of chairs and red seats, computer screens nearby for employees to use, a martini bar located at the corner of the room, two bathrooms for males and females, and the kitchen doors located beside the bar. The living quarters for her family was located upstairs of the restaurant.

The living residence, mostly living room and the kitchen both shared the same room, it looked quite fancy with a television sitting in front of a large couch, a rug with flower patterns beneath a small glass table, a video/bookshelf, a lamp, two windows with silk curtains opening up a balcony, a dining table, a sink, a dishwasher, cupboards, an oven and refrigerator. There was a staircase located by the kitchen, which displayed the interior of the sleeping quarters. Andrei's and Monica's bedroom was huge with a queen-sized bed, but Rose and Mathias had their own private bedrooms that seemed simple enough for them. The nieces shared their room together filled with girlish items and a modern bunk bed, and the nephew had his own private room filled with boyish stuff. Two bathrooms, one near the sleeping quarters and one close to the kitchen/living room.

"Like I said, our family's restaurant and café has been progressing. Doesn't it look wonderful?" Monica asked, hoping her stepdaughter would like it and agree to move in.

However, Elisa slid the iPhone back in her stepmother's direction, rather abruptly. "I'm sorry, but I'm not moving to Paris, and neither is Melany."

"You've been weak and misguided by your blind trust in monsters," Andrei added, gesturing to the monsters in the area. "Only I can protect you and my granddaughter from these creatures."

"NO! You don't get to barge into my hotel and tell me how to live my life!" And with those words, Elisa stormed back inside the hotel, leaving her perplexed father and stepmother behind.


	10. Monsters In Training p3

The hearse was parked on the side of the road in another isolated part of the dark forest, while Dracula said to the mummy, "Okay, Murray, your turn."

But before the 'monster lesson' could begin, a human car pulled up beside them with a human couple inside.

"Excuse us," the man said, and Dracula leaned down to talk to them with little Melany peering over. The man asked politely, "Do you know where someone can get a bite around here?"

The woman tensed and asked in an embarrassed whisper, "Did you seriously just ask a vampire where to get a bite?"

Dracula gave them a displeased expression, and the man stammered, "Oh gosh, I didn't mean... we're not from around here."

"This is so embarrassing," the woman said with her hand over her head. "Just keep going."

"Keep going that way until you make a first left turn," Melany said politely to them.

"Thank you, cutie," the woman said gratefully.

"Sorry to bother you," the man stammered apologetically. "Love your chocolate cereal." And the couple drove off immediately.

"Me too," Melany smiled. "My mommy gives it to me and Dennis all the time."

Everyone looked down at her with weird faces, and Dracula slumped his shoulders again.

"So, what do you want me to do now?" asked Murray.

"Children, you're not going to believe this," the vampire tried to cheer up as he did strange body movements to try and look scary. "The mummy can crash through walls, and turn into a swarm of beetles, and put a curse on anyone." His sharp claws were bared at the last one.

"That sounds mean," Dennis said, discouraged.

"It's fun-mean," Dracula said, sweetly.

"That's not a real word, Daddy," Melany countered him, but he didn't listen to her.

"Okay, so check it out," Dracula said as he pushed Murray ahead of them. "Murray's going to conjure up the biggest sandstorm you've ever seen. Hit it!"

"Sandstorm?" Murray repeated in hesitation. "It-it's been a while."

"Not my problem," Dracula dismissed and ordered pushily the mummy. "Do it. Say your little spell."

"Oookay," Murray said, feeling less than confident. He took a breath and felt more confident this time. "I got this. Frank, Wayne, Griffin, just try not to faint."

The three monsters just looked at him with less than impressed expressions while Murray pulled up his bandages to make them look like muscles instead of a big belly, but it fell with a bounce as he walked up on a boulder like a stage. He cleared his throat and began to chant an ancient Egyptian language as the moonlight shown down on him, his voice echoed with otherworldliness, and he did some kind of pantomime dance as he chanted. Dracula rubbed his hands together deeply impressed, confident this will work. The third times the charm. He leaned down to watch the two children trying to copy Murray's dance, having fun.

The spell began to reach its climax, but suddenly there was a sound of bones cracking as Murray groaned loudly, "Ow! My back!" Unable to move he fell with a hard bodily thump, groaning, "Oomph!"

A small pile of sand fell beside him, and the two kids ran up to it, giggling. They began to play and make a snowman out of the sand. Melany put two small sticks on the sand 'snowman' for the arms.

Frank chimed in to help. "Oh, wait." He took out two raisins and a carrot from Dennis' backpack, and made them into eyes and a long nose.

Frank, Dennis and Melany started laughing amusingly, as did Wayne and Griffin. But Dracula was more peeved than ever.

"How cute," Griffin gushed, but then Dracula gave him a purple nirple which made the invisible man groan painfully, "Oow! Ow, ow, ow!"

* * *

Back at Hotel Transylvania, Elisa walked into the new TV room where plenty of guests could enjoy different forms of entertainment. In one area, adult humans and monsters enjoyed a football game, all routing for their favorite team and taking bets. Another TV played the classic Ghostbusters movie, which excited the human kids but it actually scared the little monster kids themselves. Elisa lead the monster children that were too scared to watch the rest of the movie to another TV where the movie 'Monsters Inc.' was starting and the terrified monster children calmed down and decided to watch this movie instead.

An angered gremlin mother came up to Elisa, berating her about the Ghostbusters movie, "What kind of a place shows THAT to children?! Innocent ghosts being busted! What are you thinking?!"

Elisa gave the gremlin lady a firm irritated face, hollering, "Look, it isn't my fault the movie is too scary for them, if you hadn't noticed it scares some human kids too! That's why they're watching a different movie! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to work!"

That told the gremlin mother to shut her mouth. Sometimes Elisa looked exactly like Dracula when she got angry.

Elisa left the TV room to take a deep breath as she tried to lessen her stress level. "Ugh. How does Drac do it, all by himself without me?" she wondered. "Speaking of which, I should give him a call." She pulled out her iPhone and dialed his number.

"There you are!" a familiar masculine voice broke her thoughts.

Elisa glanced over at the center of the lobby where she someone she never wanted to see again; Corbin Quinston. Bubbling up from all her other feelings was anger and rage at the sight of him; Corbin was a tall handsome man with an athletic build underneath his coat and white undershirt and he wore a dull blue pants with shiny black modern shoes, he has a small double chin, his copper auburn hair neatly combed in a front flip hairstyle and conniving purple eyes. Accompanying him were his two lackeys; Harper, a tall and skinny man with a pointy nose and he had a bald spot on his head despite having dirt blonde hair, and the other Levon, a short and chubby man with short dirt blonde locks.

Corbin stride himself over to her, acting cool and casual. "After all these years, you're still as beautiful as the day you abandoned me. But I'm willing to forgive and forget."

"Ugh, hello Corbin," greeted Elisa, dryly.

Not far behind Corbin in the distance, three female triplets named Amber, Lavender and Juniper swooned and sighed like a trio of lovesick high school girls over a very handsome popular jock. They were deeply infatuated with Corbin, not aware over his boorish attitude, but he had no interest in either of them.

"What's up, Belmont?" Harper added, slightly waving.

"Er, hi, Harper," Elisa said.

"Hello, gorgeous!" Levon got up in her face like lightning, giving her that lovestruck goofy grin and wiggling his eyebrows.

"Humph! Hi, Levon," Elisa grumbled, it was not surprise to her that Levon had a crush on her for a long time.

Irked, Corbin grabbed Levon by the collar of his jacket and flung him off to the side, causing Harper to snicker, and Corbin immediately resumed his polite persona, "Wonderful castle you live in."

"Thanks, but have you ever been here before?"

"Not this one, but, you know... castles." Corbin noticed the iPhone in her hand. "Making a reservation call?"

"No, I was just calling my husband." Elisa hid a snicker at catching Corbin's eye twitching at the mention of her beloved vampire.

Lavender, Juniper and Amber grew ecstatic upon learning that the girl their dear Corbin loved was actually married, meaning this could be their chance to win over Corbin, whoever got him first that is.

"Oh, so you're married." Nevertheless, Corbin kept his cool demeanor. "Congratulations. How long have you been married?"

"Eight years," replied Elisa. "Dracula and I have a little girl."

"Dracula?" Corbin's eyes widened. "As in... Count Dracula? And you said you... had a kid?"

Elisa gestured to the giant portrait of her and Dracula in their wedding garb. Corbin looked as though he was going to have a mental breakdown while he clawed the top of the red cushion chair too tightly and tore it off.

Elisa snickered. "Now, if you'll excuse me I have to make a phone call." And she left.

"It looks like you lost her forever," Harper joked, giving Corbin an elbow shove.

"So, are you moving on?" asked Levon, having returned.

Juniper, Amber and Lavender rushed forward, all eager for Corbin to choose one of them to be his beloved wife.

"No, boys." Corbin scowled and shook his head, determined not to give up on his target. "Sorry, ladies." He completed ignored Amber, Lavender and Juniper as the triplets were dejected over his rejection.

"It's women like her who play hard to get. That's what makes Elisa so alluring. She's made a fool of herself in her father's eyes, but he's gaining in my favor."

* * *

Meanwhile in Santa Cruz, Johnny had gotten Mavis to leave the mini-mart at last. They were in the car again, when Mavis spotted a bunch of kids riding BMX-type bikes in a skate park.

"Wait! Stop at that playground!" Mavis shook Johnny's shoulder upon seeing the kids' tricks. "Look at these cute kids!" After parking the car and getting out to explore the skate park, Mavis marveled at the kids performing all kinds of tricks on their bikes. "Holy rabies! This looks like a blast!"

"I don't know, Mavy, this can be pretty dangerous if you don't know what you're doing." Johnny warned, and Mavis looked at him, thinking he was taking after her father, until Johnny's face went from serious to a huge grin. "Of course, I rock these bikes. May I, little dude?" he asked a young boy to borrow his bike.

After having been allowed to borrow the boy's blue BMX bike, Johnny put on a helmet that was way too small for him. "Check it out! Oh yeah! This is how I rolled every summer!" he bragged as he move toward the edge.

The bike fell the edge and Johnny rode over a ramp, acting more like a poor pathetic loser while screaming and trying to hold on for dear life. Mavis watched in amazement, not bothered by his demonstration. He came falling back down and crashed in front of Mavis and a small group of kids, destroying the blue BMX bike.

"I think I scratched it," said Johnny, and the boy who owned the bike moaned sadly.

"My turn!" Mavis announced, grabbing a pink BMX bike from a young girl.

"Mavy, I told you. It took me years to get this good," warned Johnny.

"Well, I'll give it a try," Mavis said, slightly nervous.

The pink helmet fit her better than Johnny. Mavis stood ready to roll... and a trail of fire was all that was left of her when she took off, riding up the ramp and soared into the air. Johnny was astonished and the other kids were stunned. Mavis began performing all kinds of tricks while going airborne. She used the bike to surf on the powerline, before ending her final trick and froze in midair, until her feet and the bike touched the ground.

The kids broke out into an applause.

"Oh-ho-ho! You feel me now? That's my girlfriend, suckers!" Johnny boasted, proudly.

"Your wife, Johnny," Mavis remined him.

"My wife! Even better!" Johnny corrected.

"That was sick, lady! Where did you learn how to do that stuff?" asked the girl who owned the pink BMX bike.

"Transylvania," answered Mavis, taking off the helmet and handing it and the bike back to her.

"That's cool. I have a cousin from Pennsylvania," said the girl, while she and the other kids left.

"Aw, these little guys are so sweet. Dennis would love them!" Mavis marveled. "What an awesome place to raise a kid!"

"Oh? To raise a kid?" Johnny got worrisome. He had to keep his part of the plan for Dracula's sake. "I don't know about awesome... maybe tubular... uh, capiche?" He followed after her while leaving the skate park. "Anyway, we should hit my folks' place. I said we'd be there by now."

"Sure," Mavis agreed, but then remembered something else. "Oh, hey, it's after three in Transylvania - I'm gonna check on Dennis, okay?"

At those words, Johnny grew more worried than ever.


	11. Sudden Change of Plans

"Well, you look exhausted," said Corbin, finding his prized lady end a bickering between a monster and a human over which room was there's and gave them different room keys.

"I am," Elisa sighed. "But it's nothing I can't handle. It's like working at the Bats in the Belfry."

Corbin pretended to be concerned, but he still wanted to get straight to the point. "About that, your dad and I have been talking about asking you to consider moving to Paris, so your kid can grow up in a safe environment. Not that I'm asking you to leave your husband, but you can still come back for a visit and she can still visit her father."

Remembering what Dracula told her the day before about overhearing her family's conversation, Elisa frowned hard at her arrogant suitor. She knew her father meant well in the past, but he still didn't understand the hotel was her daughter's home and it was Elisa's home now.

"I get what you're saying, Corbin, but I'm not leaving just because you and everyone else think it's not safe here," Elisa responded, stubbornly. "I won't give Melany the same unhappy childhood I had, just because my father despises monsters!"

Taken aback, Corbin didn't know how to respond to that so he decided to change the subject. "Where is your kid, anyway? And for that matter, where is this grandson you have, since his parents are away?"

"They're fine," Elisa assured him. "They're with Drac."

"And where is the Count, exactly?" Corbin raised an eyebrow.

Elisa realized how late it was getting. Dracula had been out too long and he hadn't called yet. And she had forgotten about calling him when solving a problem with the guests. "He told me he was taking the kids out to the park. They're probably still there right now. I need to give him a call." She took out her phone and dialed the number for Dracula.

* * *

Far away from the hotel, in the wild Transylvania forest going deeper into mountainous areas, the hearse drove on to its next destination. Dracula glanced down at the children, both asleep in their car seats. He called upon his vampire x-ray vision to see if either of the children had grown fangs yet. Still no fangs, and he was getting more worried as he had less than a week to make them into vampires.

"Holy rabies!" he gasped. "Still no sign of fangotry." Dracula got more serious and ordered the invisible man, "Alright, Griffin, take us to our old hangout! The old windmill, where I sucked my first blood. It's my turn to show these kids how to be scary! I'm tired of how you guys taught them how to be monsters, it was pathetic!"

"It wasn't our fault!" Wayne argued.

Griffin drove the hearse further on, to a hill they all knew well. But where they expected to see an old worn out and decaying windmill, in its place were now sleek modern wind powered turbines.

"Wind turbines. Impressive." Frank looked amazed.

Dracula's face changed to disappointment and anger, he growled in frustration as his face began to turn a bright red. All night things were not going as planned nor were things were going his way.

The Drac Pack moved back slightly to avoid his wrath, but Griffin tried to say humorously, "Okay, so where to next? Why don't we go to my special place; the inn where I first turned invisible?"

Dracula's face turned a deeper shade of red as he snarled at Griffin. The Invisible Man chuckled nervously almost certain the vampire was going to attack him. But instead, Dracula took a breath to calm himself down.

"No, there's one more place we can try. That special place where I learned how to use my powers," he replied in a calm shaky voice.

"Oookay." Griffin shifted the hearse and drove back down the road.

Dracula suddenly felt his cell phone vibrating in his pocket. He was surprised and worried when Elisa's picture appeared on his IPhone, which meant it was her calling. "Oh, no! Elisa's calling," he gasped. "What do I do?"

"Answer it," Murray said.

The ringing had awoken the kids from their nap and they got excited when they caught a glimpse of Elisa's wedding photo.

"Mommy! Can I say hi to Mommy? I want to say hi!" Melany asked eagerly.

"I want to say hi to Nana Ellie, too!" Dennis chimed in.

"Eh, of course, my little Beelzebuddies," Dracula stammered sweetly, before he pressed the answer button on his phone and he clearly heard Elisa's voice and Corbin's voice during a conversation.

While Elisa was trying to get Dracula on the phone, one of the knights came up to her and reported of an emergency in the Werecats' room.

Sighing, Elisa summoned the zombie janitor. "Mr. Ghouligan, can you come here please."

Then the zombie janitor comes in and groans like he's saying 'what is it madam.'

"Can you please clean the Werecats' room? They clogged the tub with their hairballs again," she asked nicely.

Mr. Ghouligan moaned in agreement and went to the room.

Whilst Elisa got distracted in telling Mr. Ghouligan to clean up after the were cats' litter, Corbin noticed Dracula's face on the phone trying to contact her and he got an idea, smirking.

"I know you think you love him, Elisa," he said loud and clear for the vampire to listen, "but I heard stories how he raised his daughter while she was growing up. He can be very extreme most of the time. We just feel that since Melany is more human than vampire, the two of you should come live with us in Paris."

"I hate to admit it, but you're right on that one, Corbin," Elisa replied in slight agreement. "Drac is a control-freak and overprotective, and yes, he has been extreme."

"He's even dangerous around his own child," Corbin continued in a razor edge tone. "Paris will be safer than the hotel for you and your kid."

"You really want me and Melany to live in Paris, with my relatives and you," Elisa asked, although Dracula didn't notice the sarcasm in her voice, "away from her father and other monsters, where it's safer. Well, I've been thinking about what you and my dad said and... you're right."

Dracula gasped painfully, dropping his phone face down on the floor. He grasped his chest like he felt his heart break in two. His breath caught in his throat and everything seemed to fade as his mind reeled from what he heard Elisa say.

The IPhone may have fallen from his grasp to the floor, he failed to overhear the rest of the conversation as Elisa finished, "Melany does seem more human than vampire... but this is her home as much as its my home! I keep telling everyone this, I am not dumping Dracula and moving to Paris just because my family hates monsters and you still have feelings for me. She's as safe here as she is anywhere else, with me and my husband!" Elisa noticed the screen on her phone displayed video of Dracula's feet, which seemed kind of strange. "Uh, hello? Drac?"

Dracula's face suddenly appeared on the screen, gathering himself together from his shock and picked up his phone to answer Elisa's call. The Count answered in exaggerated affection, "Hello, Elisa, my love. How are you? How is everything at the hotel?"

"Everything's fine, Honey," replied Elisa. "I just want to check on you and the kids. How are they doing?"

"Oh, they're fine." Dracula asked. He shifted his phone in Melany's and Dennis's directions, and they waved vigorously.

"Hi, Mommy! I miss you!" exclaimed Melany.

"Hi, Nana Ellie!" waved Dennis.

"Hello, my little angels." She smiled affectionately and waved back. "Are you having fun at the park?" Elisa asked, but noticed something strange in the background.

"Oh, everything is great, just great." Dracula's affectionate smile twitched. "We're having so much fun at the park. Yes, we are at the park. Nowhere else, at the park having fun."

Murray was waving and winking to her from behind Dracula. "Why are your friends with you at the park?" Elisa was becoming confused and suspicious.

Dracula glared dangerously at the mummy to silence him while Murray smiled innocently when he got caught, but Dracula tried to cover up, "Oh, uh, they're here with me because, uh... I figured that since Denisovich might move to California, and since Melantha is stuck inside the hotel all the time, maybe they can watch us talk to the humans and know what to do and what not to do. It's like reading a book, you need to look up more than one reading lesson." He laughed nervously as his smile became weirdly twisted, for it made Elisa think her battery was running low at first.

"Well, when you put it that way I understand," Elisa tried to be supportive. "Anyway, my family and friends are here, and we were talking. My dad recently asked me to consider moving to Paris with my daughter, but..."

"Well, we won't be out long," Dracula gaped in shock, before he interrupted rudely, "We're going out for lunch after the park, and then we'll be on our way home."

"That's a good idea," Elisa replied, but doubt lingered in her voice.

"Okay, kids, say good-bye," he told them.

"Bye, Mommy!"

"Bye, Nana Ellie!"

"Bye-bye, my darling, I love you," Dracula spoke overly sweetly, as he puckered kisses to the phone's screen before hanging up, his friends were looking at him funny while the kids exchanged looks at each other, thinking 'Daddy/Papa Drac is weird.'

"Sheesh," Wayne mumbled to Griffin, "He's a lot worse than you and your 'girlfriend.'"

"You see, they're fine," Elisa said smugly, turning to Corbin. "They'll probably be at the park until sunrise."

"I'm not sure," Corbin looked suspicious of the Count's behavior. "Didn't he seem to be acting strange to you?"

But Elisa shrugged off her suspicions like he was imagining things. "You know Drac, he's so crazy about those kids, he'd never let anything happen to them. Well, I have to get back to work. So, either you check in or check out." As Elisa made her way down the hall, she muttered, "I wonder how Mavis and Johnny are doing in California."

* * *

"Chocolate cereal," Dracula said grumpily in a flat tone. "Are you kidding me?"

"It's okay, Drac," Frank assured him as he slurped up some fruit roll ups. "It's cause they love us."

"Yeah, monsters are what's going on," Murray added.

"Oh yeah, you should embrace it like I did," Griffin agreed. "I've got a bestselling work out video."

Though due to being invisible, the women doing the exercising with Griffin got so confused about what to do, they started improvising.

"That's not me, guys," Dracula refused, holding up his hand.

"C'mon, even Bigfoot's tearing it up in the German soccer league," Frank added encouragingly.

Of course, with Bigfoot living up to his name, his large foot easily blocked the goal net.

Dracula's phone rang again, this time it was his older daughter calling. "Oh, no," he gasped. "Oh, no, no, no! It's Mavis!"

"You gotta answer it," Wayne said, and Dracula struggled to press the screen again with his long sharp nails.

"You're pressing too hard. Lighter!" Murray tried to help him.

"Alright!" Dracula yelled at him. "Denisovich, Melantha, wake up." He tried to wake them by shaking their car seats, but neither kid stirred awake. "Oh, boy, they're out cold."

"I got it," Griffin said, taking out two pairs of sunglasses from an invisible shirt pocket and placed them on the kids' faces so Mavis won't see their asleep.

Mavis waited impatiently, until Dracula's face appeared on the screen answered the phone. "Dad, I've been trying to call you earlier but you didn't answer. What took you so long?" she asked.

"What? Nothing, Mavy. I was just helping your mother with some work," Dracula answered nervously. "We're all great here at the hotel, just doing hotel things." He noticed Wayne panting on him like a dog, mumbling, "Sorry, can't handle your breath."

"I hear you." Wayne sat back down in his seat, frowning.

"Uh, how are you?" Dracula asked with a forced smile.

"We're having a blast," Mavis told him excitedly. "We just went biking and mini-marting, it's so fun here."

"Uhhh..." Dracula groaned before he could say anything.

"Is Dennis okay?" Mavis asked.

"Oh, of course. He's right here with your sister," Dracula explained. "Eh, do you want to see him?"

"Yes. Yes, I do," Mavis said eagerly, and her screen was shifted to a sleeping Dennis first. "Hi, Baby. How are you?"

"Mommy," Griffin said in a high pitched kid's voice to imitate Dennis. "I happy. Whee-hee-hee-hee!"

"Aww," Mavis moaned sweetly.

"Hey, little dude," Johnny said over the phone until he noticed Melany, "...and dudette."

"Hi, Mavy!" Dracula used a free hand to hold Melany and imitate her in front of the camera.

"Hi, Melany! Are you having fun?" Mavis greeted affectionately.

"Oh, yes! Lots of fun!" Dracula responded in a high pitched tone.

"Why are they wearing sunglasses?" Mavis asked, which worried Johnny.

"Oh, we were playing, uh, it's uh, a superhero thing," Dracula fibbed.

"Cebause I'm Sunglasses Man, to the rescue and this is my sidekick, Sunglasses Girl," Griffin kept imitating Dennis and continued to fly him around the car, while Wayne held the steering wheel. "Wheee! We're flying!"

"Okay, take it down a notch," Dracula grumbled.

"You sound funny," Mavis started to look suspicious.

"Oh, no," Dracula tried to reassure her. "That's his Sunglasses Man voice." He started to vocalize fake static interference on his phone at Mavis and shook his phone around. "Uh-oh, static. Oh, the signal is bad. Mavis, are you there?" He disconnected immediately.

"Yeah, I'm still..." but her phone had been disconnected. "Alright, I guess he's having fun," Mavis sighed, figuring Dennis would enjoy hearing about how much California is.

"Of course he is," Johnny assured her, chuckling nervously.

Back in the hearse in Transylvania, Griffin praised himself over his acting, "Wow, I nailed it with the Sunglasses Man thing. I threw in a 'cebause,' did anybody see that?"

But Dracula wasn't listening; he had become consumed with fear about loosing his entire family and what was going to happen to them. "She said she was having fun," he cried in panic. "Johnny's blowing it. She's biking and mini-marting! She's gonna wanna move! And Elisa's stupid family have pressured my wife to move away, and she's really gonna do it! I gotta fix these kids NOW!" He then yelled at Griffin, "Are we almost there or what?!"

Griffin nervously laughed, "Okay, I uh, I may have taken a wrong turn a few miles back, heh, heh. Don't get mad."

"WHAT?!" Dracula yelled, and tried to bring up something on his phone, but his nails made it difficult and he grunted, "Someone turn on the navigator on this thing."

"Look at how light I touch it," Murray said as he simply pressed the navigator app on the phone.

A voice like Peter Lorre said, _"Please, enter your destination. Pleeease! I'm begging you."_

A short while later the children had awoken from another nap, while Dracula's friends in the back slept as the hearse continued its journey through the darkened forest and tall mountains.

Dracula tried to tell them calmly, "This is gonna be good, children. Scary stuff, it's in you." He lightly patted each of their heads and said apprehensively, "We just gotta concentrate on the scary."

"Um, Papa Drac, do you miss Grandma?" Dennis suddenly asked out of the blue.

"Miss Grandma?" Dracula repeated as he was thrown off by the question, and he made a dreamy look in his eyes as he gazed longingly up at the sky, "Oh, sure I do. I miss her every day. She was my zing."

"I thought you and Mommy zinged, Daddy," Melany was confused.

"We did, Pumpkin," he said reassuringly to her. "She's my new zing, even if I still miss Martha, she's always here." Dracula placed a fist over his heart. He leaned in closer to them and asked teasingly, "Why do you ask?"

"I don't know," Dennis shrugged shyly.

"Do you miss anybody?"

"I miss Mommy and Daddy," Dennis smiled.

"I miss my Mommy too," added Melany.

"And who else," Dracula got teasingly inquisitive. "Do you miss that Winnie, the pup who tackles you and tries to lick you all the time?" He playfully tickled Dennis as he asked.

"Yeah, but we're just friends," Dennis said simply.

"Oh, no, no, no," Dracula chuckled. "You're a Dracula, you can't just be friends with a cute hairy number like Winnie." He tickled Dennis again, causing the little red headed boy to giggle again.

"I miss Evan too," Melany added, and Dracula frowned at the mention of the boy's name. "Why can't you be nice to him, Daddy? He's my best friend."

"He's a boy," Dracula explained in obvious disapproval. "He's nothing but trouble. All that electrical stuff he tosses around for jokes, it's not normal."

"Sometimes I wish Mommy was here cause she lets me and Evan be friends!" Melany whined angrily. "Why do you have to be so lame, Daddy?! You're NEVER fun to around!"

Dracula momentarily looked hurt at his youngest daughter, which she ignored as she pouted. Dennis frowned sadly at Melany in disappointment for her words.

Before he could say anything else to her, the Count heard his phone talking and searched for it on his person, before taking it out of his inside vest pocket hearing it speak in that same Peter Lorre voice, _"Right turn, now! Here! You imbecile!"_

"Oh, right," he cried and pointed to where they had to turn. "Turn, Griffin!"

"Yes, Papa Drac," Griffin concurred, as he made a hard right turn to their next destination.


	12. Camps & Neighbors

"Wait and see, fellas," Dracula announced in excitement while rubbing his hands together. "These kids will be guzzling goat blood in no time!"

 _"You have arrived at your destination!"_ his Peter Lorre voiced phone said, _"Yes! Yeees!"_

As Dracula pressed his face against the window, his eyes grew so wide hopefully. "Here we are! It's the vampire summer camp I went to as a kid!"

"What is it, Camp Vamp?" asked Wayne.

"No," Dracula said rolling his eyes at the ridiculous name, "Who names their camp 'Camp Vamp'? It's Camp Winnepacaca!"

The hearse drove through a carved wooden gateway with the camp name, lit by old torches and a chandelier with real fire. They drove through the driveway where a fountain with the camp logo, the letter W stylized with bat wings, with spewing and flowing water was in front of the main camp office building which looked to have a feel of an old haunted house with the windows looking like a human skull with spider web designs carved into the woodwork. With both children in his arms, Dracula and his friends made their way through the office and out the other side to the camp grounds where there were more camp activities and cabins, and dozens of little vampire children running around and having fun.

"You see, children," Dracula explained with pride while holding each hand from both kids, "This is where I learned to catch mice." He pounced like he was hunting and had caught a mouse. "And shapeshift." He turned into a giant black wolf, and then teased them as a black snake as he slithered around them in a circle, making Dennis and Melany laugh, and then became a bat as he held them up with each wing. "And use my incredible powers and strength." He resumed his true form with both kids he held lovingly in the crook of each arm as he concluded with a proud smile, "It's pretty cool, eh?"

"Badminton," Dennis pointed out when he saw some vampire children playing the game.

"Tetherball," Melany pointed in another direction when she saw more children playing at the tetherball pole.

"Yes, well, I don't remember this bad-minton or tetherball," Dracula responded confused.

"Well, well, is this a night," said a male vampire, a short young man with a beard, glasses, large pointed ears, and wearing black shorts and a shirt with the camp logo and carrying a clipboard. He greeted them in a gentle friendly voice, "How you doing, folks? Welcome to Camp Winnepacaca. I'm Dana the director. We're sure excited to have you legends visiting us tonight. What can I do you for?"

Dracula smiled and kneeled down by his kids and placed his hands on their little shoulders as he said politely, "Well, I'm very interested in sending my daughter, Melantha, and my grandboy, Denisovich, here."

"Oh!" Dana observed the kids through his thick glasses with puzzlement coloring his voice, "This sweet, none fangie, little girl here, and this red headed, none fangie little guy?"

"Oh, they're in there," Dracula reassured the camp director. "They're just late-fangers. That's why we came here. Can you show us some of the drills like where they catch the mice?" He stood up with a dark ethereal grace.

"Can do, of course..." explained Dana, "...now we call it 'Tee-Mousing.'"

Dracula arched an eyebrow while Dana lead them to where they did their 'Tee-Mousing,' where basically camp councilors placed live mice onto a tall tee like where a golf ball would be put and the vampire children took them easily while chuckling.

"So they don't actually have to catch the mice?" Dracula questioned.

"Nope," Dana answered in a smile. "We find that this is a good way to build their confidence."

One little vampire boy went up to the tee and seemed too nervous to take the mouse. "C'mere," he whispered as he tried to swipe at it.

Dracula saw how ridiculous it was and yelled in the poor boy's face, "It's right there! What's the matter with you?!"

The boy then grabbed the mouse and ran off timidly from the frightful Count.

"Okey-pokey," Dana cheered as he held a cage full of live mice.

After seeing that everyone finished Tee-Mousing, Melany got curious about this really cool camp her daddy brought them to. She poked Dennis at the arm and started to wander off to explore the camp more and went in the direction of one of the cabins, drawn to one that still had some kids in it.

Dracula, the Drac Pack, and Dana followed far behind the curious children as they went up and befriended some of the vampire children, who introduced themselves as three boys named Jack and Luke and Craig, and one girl named Kasey. Eager to show their new friends their bunkhouse, the four vampire children wanted to show Dennis and Melany two awesome things; an old painted portrait of the original camp director from Dracula's childhood, Gregor, he sort of resembled Grandpa Munster, but he passed away long ago, and finally there was something gross and funny the campers wanted to show off, inside a tiny log shaped coffin they recently discovered.

"It's never come out," Jack told them. "But a story says it was done by a kid hundreds of years ago who became a really famous vampire."

"You mean infamous vampire, cause he's said to be the King of Vampires," added Luke.

"I tried to get my parents to tell me who, but they never did," said Kasey.

"I heard it was supposed to be Count Dracula as a kid," added Craig, who sniggered and all the other kids started giggling, even Melany and Dennis, and that was when Dracula himself and the others found them.

Dracula boasted with such pride, "Check it out. This is the bunk I slept in! And look..." He walks over to the tiny coffin the other kids found. "Children! This is the coffin I would sleep in!"

"It's small cebause you were small!" Dennis chirped.

"Yes!" boasted Dracula.

"How old were you, Daddy?" asked Melany.

"I was five, sweetheart," replied Dracula.

"How do you know it's yours? They all look the same." Frank questioned.

"This is the one. You know what they say, a vampire never forgets," Dracula smirked.

"I thought that was an elephant," Wayne added.

"Oh, I remember. He's made quite a name for himself around here back in the day." Dana opens the tiny coffin and... reveals an enormous pee stain on Dracula's old bunk. "Yes, sir, that's a bigger landmark at camp than the flagpole," he said humorously.

All of the kids burst out laughing as Craig shouted in uncontrolled laughter, "It was him!"

"Papa Peepee," giggled Dennis.

"Daddy's a bed wetter," Melany giggled at her father hysterically.

Dracula grunted in maddening humiliation and embarrassment, while his friends chortled from behind whispering the new nickname.

"Ha! Papa Peepee. That's a keeper." Griffin snickered.

"Oh, we don't go for the nicknames here. Kids only get positive reinforcement," Dana instructed.

"All right, moving on!" Dracula yelled as he took the two children by theirs hands once more and pulled them out of the cabin.

They walked along a trail with Dana leading the way, with Dracula slouching until he happily pointed out something he remembered proudly from his own childhood.

"Ah, there it is, children," he told them with a smile. "Where papa learned to fly."

"Ooh, I wanna fly like Papa," Dennis cheered.

"Me too, me too!" Melany added excitedly.

It was a wooden tower, possibly two hundred feet tall, and looking like it had seen better days as the wood looked worn and rotted, and the tower seemed ready to fall at any moment. At the base it was surrounded by a chain link fence with warning signs to star away as though it were condemned.

Dracula looked at it with a scheming smile until Dana interrupted, "Uh, yeah, we're over here now."

Nearby was a much smaller tower, maybe no more than a few feet high and looked like a little open club house, vampire children wear helmets and harnesses leaped from it from a cord with an inflatable mattress at the base and one camp counselor held a butterfly net while another helped the kids put on the jumping cord.

"Had to scale it down," Dana explained. "Insurance."

The children jumped off the small ledge, and they safely transformed into bats, but one of the kids hesitated and got stuck hanging from the cord.

"Help me, help me, help me!" the little boy cried, before being rescued by a kind female instructor.

Dracula looked on while Dana continued in a rather annoyingly friendly voice "Okey-pokey, see ya at the campfire." And he walked away.

Dracula could only feel disappointment at how much his childhood summer camp had changed, and not for the better in his eyes. He wanted to keep the kids safe, but even he was started to think maybe all this was overkill.

* * *

Returning to Santa Cruz, Mavis and Johnny had finally arrived at the house Johnny had grown up in. Ringing the doorbell, Mike and Linda greeted them.

"Well, gosh! Welcome, you two!" Linda smiled.

"Hey gang," Mike droned.

"Hi, guys!" Mavis jumped in for hugs, hugging Linda first and then hugged Mike (which made him smile). "This is so exciting!" She walked into the living room, marveling at everything she saw. "Ah! Look at all of this. So cool." She sat on a couch before getting up to look at a photo of young Johnny from the fireplace mantle. "Wow! I can't believe I'm actually here."

"Well, you are. Now, how does it work, are you up all night and sleep all day?" asked Linda.

"Yeah..." Johnny started, but he was cut off.

"Oh! I'll do whatever you guys want," said Mavis.

"Good! Cause I bought this pretty sunhat for you." Linda pulled up a huge sunhat.

"Linda..." Mike began.

"And otherwise this poncho if you want to be safe," added Linda, thinking it was a good gift.

"We can deal with it later, Linda, " said Mike.

"Okay. Oh! Come see!" Linda lead Mavis and Johnny (who set down his backpack and kissed it affectionately) to the guest room where they will be sleeping. "I set up your bedroom." She opened a door and revealed her makeover.

The room had been set up completely with Halloween decorations and a makeshift coffin. Mavis and Johnny stared in complete shock.

"I'm sorry... is that...?" Mavis pointed to her so-called coffin.

"We didn't have a lot of time, so we just converted our poolside storage bin," explained Linda.

"It's... just like Transylvania." Mavis tried to sound positive about her room.

"Oh, Transylvania. That was a fun experience," Linda said, sweetly ignorant. "Mike was afraid he'd get disemboweled and eaten, but I told he was just being silly."

"That was you, Linda." Mike wasn't amused.

The doorbell rang, getting everyone's attention, except for Mike.

"Oh, there they are!" Linda said. "You know, we have a couple of mixed families in the neighborhood, so I thought I'd invite them over," she said to her vampire daughter-in-law. "They might be nice for you guys to talk to since you're thinking about moving here. Oh! And Johnny, there's some old friends here who want to see you."

"There is?" Johnny was confused, whilst Mavis felt awkward by Linda's supposedly kind nature of inviting mixed families over.

The door was opened by Linda, greeting, "Hi, Caren. Hi, Pandragora."

"Welcome, Mavis." A young human woman named Caren greeted, followed by a Gillman husband entered the house.

"Hey guys," Pandragora the Gillman spoke, grabbing insects from the air and ate them. "Yeah, you're gonna dig it here. Don't even worry, people are totally cool our lifestyle choice."

"I mean, the kids get picked on, but it toughens them up," Caren said to Mavis, which only made the vampire girl concerned.

"Oh Johnny, do you remember Tom Kessel?" Linda asked, opening the door again to allow three more people in.

"Johnny, how are you doing!" Tom was about Johnny's age, yet slightly taller and athletically strong, his skin dark brown and his spiked hair black. He swung a masculine arm around Johnny, locking him in a playful headlock. "Man, it's been too long! How you doing?"

"Urk! Good to... see you... Tom!" Johnny choked, struggling to free himself of his old friend's grasp.

"Uh, excuse me?" Mavis politely tried to save her husband, but already did when Tom noticed her presence.

"So, this is the vampire chick you hooked up with?" Tom released his hold on Johnny, who fell to the floor. "How you doing, babe? Tell me this, do you actually say bleh, bleh, bleh like your dad?"

"Uhh, how do you know, Johnny?" Mavis asked, feeling awkward by the question.

"We go way back from elementary school to high school," Johnny explained, catching his breath.

"Johnny, you remember my wife, Betty? And I want you to meet our son, Kyle." Tom gestured to the short dark haired and dark skinned woman and five year old boy standing close by.

"Hey, Johnny." Betty waved politely. "Hi, Mavis. Welcome to California." She grasped the female vampire's hand in a friendly hand shake, which Mavis returned the handshake, smiling.

Betty tapped her son's 's shoulders to say hello, when he was busy distracting himself by playing with his racecar toys. "Kyle! You need to say hello!" Betty whispered through her teeth.

"Huh? Oh, hey, how you doing?" Kyle greeted, casually.

"You know, we have a son back in Transylvania close to their age," Mavis suggested. "Maybe your kid would like to have a playdate with Dennis someday?"

"That's not a bad idea!" Betty was eagerly up for it.

"Wait! You said their kid is a vampire! What if he sucks my blood?" Kyle asked warily, not too thrilled by the idea.

Mavis felt her insides sting by the little boy's question, but she assured him, "Oh no, Dennis is totally human, nothing to worry about. Hehe."

The doorbell rang again. Mike opened it, this time a lady entered and her husband had a scraggly beard.

"Oh, hey, you guys! This is Loretta, she's married to Paul, who's a werewolf," Linda told Mavis and Johnny.

"Excuse me?" Paul wrinkled his forehead.

"I was telling Mavis about the other monster-human couples in town," explained Linda, cheerfully.

"I am not a werewolf," Paul insisted, his wife Loretta looking just as cross as he was.

"Oh... I thought..." Linda realized she made a mistake, but remained cheerful. "Well, you're welcome to stay and have some cupcakes!"

With a bitter expression, Paul turned and left the house, dragging Loretta with him.

"Awkward!" Tom whispered in a singsong tone.

Then Linda held out a tray of cupcakes to show off for everyone. "I made them special for Mavis." The cupcakes were frosted in creepy, monstery decorations. "I asked all the kids in the neighborhood what their worst nightmares were!" she announced proudly.

Mavis tried to keep up the feign smile of politeness.

* * *

A few minutes later Dracula, the kids, and the Drac Pack joined Dana and several other vampire kids around a large campfire hearth for singing camp songs, although Frank, due to his great pyrophobia, didn't want to be left out of the fun. Dracula was the only one who never sang, slouching and frowning throughout their singing.

 _"Vampires will be friends forever, through the centuries together,"_ Dana and the children, even Dennis and Melany, sang as they did gestures to the lyrics with the Drac Pack joining in. _"Even in the brightest sunny weather, Vampire with be friends forever."_ The song reached its end as Dana jammed on his guitar, _"Literally, forever."_

Everyone cheered except for Dracula, who still sat hunched over with his long cape wrapped around his body, his in a deep frown. Dennis on one side of him and Melany on the other.

"Great job, vampires," Dana cheered. "Give yourselves a hug."

Everyone gave themselves a warm gentle hug, except Dracula. Finally, he decided he'd had enough of this nonsense. He grabbed each of his kids and grumbled to his friends, "We're going." Dracula put Dennis on his shoulders and held Melany in one of his arms.

"What? Where?" asked a disappointed Frank, while the others exchanged confused faces.

A little later, they found themselves climbing up the incredibly dangerous rickety old wooden tower.

"Why are we doing this?" asked Murray.

Dracula easily walked up the tower like he was walking down a rooftop; he turned back to his friends to respond in rudely, "You'd rather be listening to those putrid new songs? What happen to 'Michael Roll Your Corpse Ashore' or 'Old McWerewolf had an Axe?'"

Nobody answered, but continued to climb the tower's ladder until they finally reached the top. Everyone tried to be extra careful not to do something that might make the tower collapse. They either gasped frightfully or tried not to look down at the tremendous height they were up against. Wayne was terrified the most as his body shook while he carefully climbed the ladder.

"We shouldn't be up here, Drac!" Frank said, trying to cautiously reach the top.

At the top, Dracula held the kids easily in each hand out in front of him and asked playfully, "Who's ready to fly?"

"Me, me, like a superhero!" Dennis yelled excitedly.

"Me too, me too, a superhero!" Melany wiggled in her daddy's grasp.

"Better! Like a vampire!" he said excitedly to them in anticipation.

"This thing is rickety! You know, maybe the kids aren't supposed to fly!" Frank said fearfully as he made it to the top, soon followed by the others.

"Quiet!" Dracula hissed back at him. "This is how they learn. You throw them and they figure it out." His friends couldn't believe their ears. "It's how I was taught."

"I wanna fly now!" Dennis chirped.

"Me too! Fly, fly!" Melany squealed.

"Atta bats," Dracula smiled to them encouragingly. "You know Papa's right here if you need him."

"Oh, I can't watch this." A worried Griffin took off his glasses.

"Please don't," pleaded Murray.

But Dracula ignored them. The kids held hands with each other and smiled, as Dracula prepared to do the stupidest thing no one would ever do to children. "Here... we... GO!"

And he tossed both Dennis and Melany over the side as they squealed together, "Wheee!"

The horrified Drac Pack looked over the edge at the falling children. Dracula stood in place with a satisfied smug on his handsome sharp face.

"They're still not flying," Frank said.

"They will," Dracula said confidently.

"Still not," Wayne said.

"It'll happen."

"This is a tall tower," Frank glanced at him.

"That's why it's good."

"You should get 'em," Murray insisted.

"They're gonna fall to their deaths," Wayne argued.

"They're taking their time."

Suddenly, he kids started screaming.

"DRAC!" Frank yelled.

"I did that my first time."

"They're getting too close to the ground!" panicked Murray.

Dracula slightly opened his eyes and finally admitted defeat, "You know what, they're not gonna fly."

And he dived downward in an instant, changing into a bat to catch up to the falling children. He never noticed the other vampire children take out their own cell phones and started filming this stunt in amazement, while Dana was in a state of shock at what he witnessed.

It was a tense situation as Dracula nosed dived at incredibly speed to reach his kids. At the very last second, he caught them just as they were inches above the ground, loop-de-looping upward as he transformed back into his original form and held the frightened children closer to him chest.

"I told you. Papa's always here for you." He said tenderly to them.

"I'm sorry we didn't fly like you tried to teach us, Daddy," apologized Melany.

"It's okay, my little black kitten," Dracula kindly reassured her. "I know you're trying."

"Again, again!" Dennis shouted excitedly concurred, as Dracula held them proudly just as he landed gracefully.

"Oh dear. Oh my devil!" Dana gasped with heavy breathing from running up to them. "We're gonna have to report this."

"You mean to the papers?" Dracula asked, thinking the entire world wanted to know about the kids' amazing stunt. "I guess it was pretty cool, but I'm not about getting press."

"No, sir, I mean to the authorities," Dana firmly corrected him. "I can't not report child endangerment."

Dracula was stunned. How can someone report him to the authorities when he did nothing wrong. "Whoa, listen to me." He pushed Dana's clipboard down with a long finger. "That was fun! Your singing is child endangerment!"

Back up on the tower, Wayne had seen Dracula get into trouble with Dana. "Should we go down and help him?"

"Nope," Frank refused, having enough. "I told him this was nuts. He's on his own." He pretended to act bored and leaned against a far loose railing, but his weight was too much for the old tower and it began to dangerously tilt back.

"You're the girl's father, right?" Dana argued with Dracula, both failing to notice the tower tilting to the side. "We have to call her mother, and the boy's mother!"

"No, that ain't happening," Dracula refused, dismissing it with wave of his hand. "Their mothers' are already nusty-cukoo!"

"I have to follow protocol," Dana argued as he sternly tapped at his clipboard.

Dracula pulled his cape up to half his face to look sinister and his eyes glowed menacingly red as his voice echoed deeply and he said hypnotically, "You will not follow protocol."

Dana looked like he was enthralled but then spoke reasonably, "I'm a vampire, I can't be hypnotized."

"Ugh. Right," Dracula groaned, his eyes stopped glowing.

"Uh, Daddy…?" Melany tugged at Dracula's cape and pointed at the collapsing tower with concern.

"Papa Drac, Mr. Dana…?" Dennis tried to help, but neither of the grown-ups would listen to them.

"Now, please, don't make me call the police," Dana warned the Count.

"No one's calling nobody!" Dracula retorted.

All of a sudden there came an explosion. Dracula made a face that said 'uh-oh' and Dana turned around to see where it came from. The vampire children continued to film with their smart phones in fascination. The old tower had fallen right into the campfire hearth and poor Frank was set ablaze and started panicking.

"FIRE!" Frank screamed and ran all over the area, setting the camp site building on fire as his friends pursued him and tried to tell him to calm down.

"Stop, drop, and roll!" Murray yelled repeatedly.

"Frank, no!" hollered Griffin.

"Screaming's not helping!" shouted Wayne.

The vampire children cheered in excitement as they took out sticks with marshmallows on them for a big marshmallow roast with the burning campsite building, but behind them Melany and Dennis looked on in shame. They glanced at each other and went up to Dracula, who remained frozen in shock. Dana's mouth had fallen open in horror.

Dennis timidly tugged on Dracula's cape to get his attention, asking sadly, "Are we bad guys, Papa Drac?"

"Are we gonna get in trouble?" Melany asked, nearly tearfully.

"Bad?" Dracula repeated nervously, when he saw the kids give him innocent tearful eyes. He tried to reassure with them as he picked them up in his arms, "No, you're the best kids in the world. We didn't start the fire, it was the tower." He shouted right in Dana's face to pin the blame on him, "That's a very unsafe tower! You're lucky we don't call the authorities!" He put Dennis on his shoulders and carried Melany in his other arm, grinning, "Let's go, my heroes."

"Cebause I'm Batman!" Dennis exclaimed enthusiastically.

"And I'm Batgirl!" yelled Melany.

"To the Batmobile!" Dennis continued.

"Heh, heh, yes," laughed Dracula, as he made his way back to the hearse. "To the...!"

But a burning tree suddenly fell on top of the car, causing it to explode spectacularly. Dracula, the kids and Dana, from behind his clipboard, were stupefied. A burning wheel bounced past them. Wayne barking happily as he chased after it in a game of fetch.


	13. We're Moving!

Inside the suburban house of Johnny's parents, Mike and Linda, Caren and Pandragora, and the Kessel family were having a dance party and the Monster Mash could faintly be heard. Linda had tried to make Mavis feel welcomed and at home, but instead Mavis felt very uncomfortable in how she did it. She and Johnny sat alone on the roof of the Loughrans' house.

"Sorry about all that stuff," Johnny tried to comfort her, understanding how it all made her feel. "I guess they thought you like it."

"Why do I feel so weird here?" Mavis asked, feeling very out of place.

"No, Hon, they're being weird," replied Johnny.

"I think they're just trying to help me," Mavis said, trying to understand. "I mean, I grew up knowing nothing inside that hotel, and you learned about everything growing up in Santa Claus."

"Santa Cruz," Johnny corrected her. "But, uh..."

"Maybe if Dennis grows up away from Transylvania, he won't be so freaky... like me," Mavis sighed, as though reserving herself to a fate of always being seen as a freak.

"Are you nuts? Mavis, you're blast!" Johnny told her in sincerity, turning her towards him and to assure her she was never a freak. "You're so full of life and curious about everything. If Dennis grows up to be just like you, I'll be the luckiest dad in the world."

"Oh, I love you, Johnnystein," Mavis chuckled, feeling better by her husband's reassurances, remembering how she first met him. She embraced him affectionately. "You know, as long as we're all together, we'll be happy anywhere. Even at the hotel."

Out of her view, Johnny whispered, "Yes." Dracula's plan had actually worked. Just then, Johnny heard his phone ringing in a toy car honk and he turned it on.

"What're you doing?" Mavis asked curiously.

"Whoa! Check out this video my friend sent me," Johnny said enthusiastically. "These kids are awesome daredevils!"

On Johnny's phone, a video showed two very familiar looking kids falling from a very high and old wooden tower, and at the last moment the kids were caught by a black vampire bat and he flew them away from the ground.

Then another vampire kid's face came into view, asking excitedly, "Oh, dude! Did you get it?"

Mavis's eyes widened when she recognized those two kids in the video. "Wait, is that Dennis... and Melany?!"

Johnny hesitated when he realized this and then tried nervously to play it off like it was nothing, exaggerating, "What?! No, it's... it's just hard to see..." He pressed delete on his phone. "And uh, oops, just deleted it... so it's gone."

But Mavis grunted, not buying Johnny's excuse. She took out her own phone and dialed a number.

* * *

In the hotel lounge, Elisa, Gracie, Rosa, Eunice, Wanda and the female mummy where enjoying some 'girl time' at the spa, until Elisa felt her smartphone buzzing in her white robe pocket and saw that it was Mavis calling.

Elisa turned on the answer button. "Hi, Mavis. How's Santa Cruz?"

"Not now, Mom. Where's Dennis? Where's Dad?!" Mavis demanded, her angry face shown clearly on the screen.

Not understanding why her stepdaughter was suddenly irritated about Dracula and the kids, Elisa told them what her husband never told his daughter. "Drac took the kids out to the park. I thought he'd be back by now, but it's almost morning. Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be back soon. What's going on, Mavis? Mavis?" But Mavis had already hung up on her stepmother and dialed her father, leaving a very perplexed Elisa at the other end.

* * *

Back at the camp, human firefighters had arrived in time to put out the fire and to prevent it from spreading to the surrounding area, though much of the camp needed to be rebuilt and refurbished.

Dracula heard his phone vibrating, meaning someone was calling him, and he panicked when he saw Mavis' photo. "It's Mavis!" he yelled frightfully. "I'm not answering it."

"C'mon, Drac, you have to," answered a foam covered Frank, and then he started slurping it up like it was whipped cream.

"Alright!" Dracula grumbled in defeat, and tried to sound innocent to his oldest daughter when he answered overly sweetly, "Yes, Honeybunch?"

"Dad, where are you?" Mavis demanded on screen.

"Uh, we're outside the hotel... having a little cookout," he lied, but in the background a loud firetruck siren wailed. "It's perfectly safe!"

"What's that noise? Is that a siren?!" Mavis asked suspiciously when she heard background noises behind her father.

"Oh, uh, those are just some wailing Banshees checking in," he lied with a forced smile. "Quiet, you Banshees, we're trying to have a perfectly safe cookout over here!"

"Mommy! I wanna say hi," exclaimed Dennis, as he ran over to Dracula.

"Mavy!" Melany got excited and wanted to tell her big sister about all the fun their daddy took her and Dennis on.

"Mommy, Mommy!" Dennis yelled. "Papa Drac tried to teach me and Melany how to fly!"

"We went flying, Mavy, at the greatest camp ever!" Melany yelled.

Dana noticed the little boy's calls for his mother and ran up to them, demanding, "Wait a minute! Is that one of the mothers?"

Dracula found himself surrounded on all sides and reacted on impulse by smashing his phone in Dana's face, cracking the screen and then started to vocalize fake static again, "Oh no, static again... kkkggg... zzzrrg..."

But Mavis wasn't buying it and she yelled into her phone at her father, "I'm coming back to the hotel right now, and you'd better be there, or I swear, Dad, you're going to be very sorry!" She had a very angered expression on her face, almost reminiscing her father's angry expression.

Johnny feigned ignorance, asking, "What's going on?"

"We need to get home right away!" Mavis sternly responded, as she walked down the side of the house.

Johnny meant to follow, but he lost his footing and fell right into the bushes at the side of the house. His head popped out of the bushes. "Okay, I'll go wake up my backpack!"

Back at the ruins of Camp Winnepcaca, Dracula was beginning to panic. Mavis was on her way home and if Elisa knew what was going on, he was gonna be in a lot of trouble. "Guys, we gotta move! We got no car! How are we gonna get out of here?!"

"Don't worry, I made a call," Griffin assured him.

A few seconds later, Blobby appeared riding to them on the hotel scooter. He scolded them with gurgling noises.

"I'm sorry, Blobby," Dracula apologized, while his friends looked sympathetic. "We really meant to call you sooner."

But they had no time to waste. With both kids in his arms, Dracula climbed onto Blobby's scooter, followed by Murray, Wayne, and then Frank, while Griffin got into the front basket.

Once everyone was on board, Dracula shouted, "Hit it!"

And the scooter moved forward, but at an extremely slow pace.

* * *

At the Santa Cruz airport, a taxi pulled up and its two passengers, Mavis and Johnny, exited the cab. Mavis rushed up to the front terminal, with Johnny quickly catching up and out of breath.

"Transylvania!" was all Mavis said when she reached the terminal.

"You want to go where?" the lady asked in a droned voice.

"Transylvania, as soon as possible!" Mavis said urgently.

"We don't fly direct to Transylvania," the lady replied.

"You don't?!" Mavis was becoming distraught.

"You can go to Bucharest, but you'll have to switch planes in Chicago and then Zurich," the lady told Mavis.

"So when would we get there?" Mavis was getting frustrated.

"Well, the Chicago flights delayed due to bad weather," the lady told her.

Hearing this, Mavis was so agitated she roared frightfully with red glowing eyes and long fangs in a rage, just like her father. But the lady didn't even flinch at Mavis's roar, clearly having experienced plenty of verbal abuse from other dissatisfied passengers. When Mavis ceased her roar, her expression was stone faced.

"So, two seats in coach?" the lady asked.

"No!" Mavis yelled, and took out her new poncho from Linda, a determined frown on her pale face.

"No!" Johnny gasped.

"Yes!" Mavis responded, looking at him in determination.

When the couple rushed out of the terminal, Mavis changed into a bat, grabbed Johnny's backpack and she lifted him off the ground and into the air. They were soon airborne on their way rapidly back to Transylvania.

* * *

It was a race to get back to the hotel.

The Drac Pack was driving at a very slow pace through the mountains. Dawn was near and they were losing time.

Mavis flew herself, while carrying Johnny, through a violent storm out in the Atlantic ocean. Johnny cheered, enjoying this flight home while Mavis heroically dodged a lightning bolt.

A short while later on a highway, Blobby blubbered nervously to Dracula, just after a car passed their scooter.

"You have to go now?" an irritated Dracula asked, while gesturing to the road. "When we finally have no traffic. You're killing me, Blobby!" Dracula sighed in frustration as Blobby moaned insistently.

At a wooded side of the road, Blobby squeezed himself of fluid by a tree while the Drac Pack and the kids watched in either embarrassment or amusement.

Among thick fluffy clouds, Mavis emerged, still carrying Johnny.

With some cloud stuck in his hair, Johnny whooped ecstatically, "Whoo-hoo-hooo! I still have some cloud on me! Gotta take a selfie!" He took out his smartphone to take a picture.

"Johnny! Not now!" Mavis nagged sternly.

"Okay, maybe later," Johnny relented, putting his phone away.

Out in the mountains, the hotel scooter slowed to a stop, having run out of fuel from a long journey and carrying so much weight.

"This scooter thing's out of juice! We're never gonna make it!" Dracula turned to the golem. "Frank, blow!"

Frank pulled at Blobby's mouth, and started to blow big, deep breathes into the blob like he was a balloon. It inflated the green slime monster into a giant blob version of a balloon.

When he was ready, Dracula shouted, "NOW!"

Frank let go, and Blobby started flying wildly, zigzagging in random directions, his jello-like figure emptied of sticks, branches, leaves, and a squirrel as he flew away and made loud flatulent sounds like a comedic deflating balloon.

The Drac Pack held on, but it quickly became so much fun as everyone started yelling, "YAHOO!" and the kids cheered, "Whee!"

They flew through the forest covered mountains, the sky turning into a beautiful pink, violet, and blue mixture with the slow steady rising of the sun. Blobby, with the Drac Pack riding him, then raced a modern electric bullet train to a tunnel, and beat it by inches, emerging rapidly through the other side.

"How fun it this?" Dracula laughed, asking the two children.

Dennis and Melany responded with cheerful laughter.

"Why are you two laughing? You like that?" Filled with joy, Dracula started to tickle his baby girl and adorable grandson, making them laugh even harder. "Watch this!" Dracula began tickling Blobby as he let out a gasp of delight. "Oh, coochie, coochie, coo!"

Blobby started to make gurgled laughing noises, which made them all fly uncontrollably through the air. Unfortunately, Murray was unlucky enough to fall from Blobby. Frank quickly grabbed at his friend's bandages and tried to rapidly bring him back up, but the gauze kept unrolled and Murray looked like a skinnier version of himself as he screamed from flying far behind like a water skier, without the skies.

"Now this is flying, children!" Dracula told them joyously.

"Like a vampire!" Dennis yelled happily.

"Better! Like a super vampire!" Melany squealed, as she and Dennis held out their arms like wings, causing Dracula to chuckle.

Dracula then held them up in each hand and let them pretend they were really flying, praising them, "That's my bats! Look at you go!"

Melany and Dennis laughed joyously. They were having so much fun. The flying blob balloon came to a lake full of swimming ducks. Blobby flew too close to them and disturbed the ducks, causing them to flying away in all directions from being startled, but Dracula and the kids didn't mind too much as the ducks seemed like they were part of their flight.

"You're the coolest guy who wears a cape, Papa Drac," Dennis exclaimed.

"You're the best daddy in the world!" Melany agreed.

Both of their compliments made Dracula's heart melt with such radiance to hear them say that. Murray continued to scream in the wind as he was still flying far behind.

* * *

As the sun began to rise and brighten a new day, it would later turn into the worst day of everyone's lives.

Mavis and a sleeping Johnny had finally arrived back at the hotel. Mavis quickly used her clairvoyance ability to look for the kids, first her son and then her baby sister. It was just at she feared. Neither of them were in their beds, and she grunted in frustration at this.

Blobby and the Drac Pack arrived at the hotel. The blob bounced with a gassy sound while Dracula landed with unmatched grace, while his friends were less graceful. The vampire papa casually but gently placed the kids on the ground and frowned when he noticed Murray's bandages fall all over him.

Then Dracula dialed his phone for Mavis to innocently chat with her, acting like they been at the hotel for hours. "So, hey, when are you going to get here already? We've been waiting..." But then he looked up to see an incredibly furious Mavis scowling at him as she turned off her phone. Dracula gasped, having been caught in another would be lie.

"Give me my son!" Mavis demanded, pronouncing clearly each word.

"We just went out for some burgers and avocados," Dracula tried to change the subject.

It was then that Elisa came outside, having heard a loud deflating flatulent sound. "Mavis... Johnny..." she gasped in surprise. "What're you doing here back so soon?" She noticed the Drac Pack and the two children. "Oh! Hi, everyone. How was the park?"

"Mommy, I flew!" Dennis and Melany exclaimed ecstatically in union to their mothers, still invigorated from their ride on Blobby.

"I saw." Mavis irately held up her phone, and a YouTube video called Dracula Remix began playing. The clips intercut Melany and Dennis falling from the tower with rapid edits of Dracula arguing with Dana. The video had a rocking rhythmic soundtrack.

 _"The mother's already nutsy cuckoo. Nutsy cuckoo. Nutsynutsynutsy cuckoo."_

Dracula watched the video, shocked and humiliated. Remaining frozen at being caught on the internet. Blobby danced humorously to the video's music, completely oblivious to Dracula's predicament. The Drac Pack watched Blobby's dancing with blank expressions. Dennis was also oblivious to his grandpa's predicament as he watched the blob's silly dance moves. Melany was smart enough to know what was going as she glanced up at her daddy, frowning worriedly.

 _"Oh, dear. Oh, dear. Oh d-d-dear, oh my devil. I have to follow protocol."_

"That ain't happening, that ain't happening. Mothers already nusty-coo-coo, nutsy-nusty-coo-coo!"

Photoshoots Dracula rapping like a cuckoo bird as his head popped up and down to the rhythm, images of Gene Wilder from Young Frankenstein and the 60s Joker made cameos in the video.

The video ended with a final "Coo-coo" and Mavis still fumed in silence at her father for almost killing her son and her little sister. When Elisa had watched the video, her mouth open to gape at what she witnessed. Then she turned on Dracula, her expression matching Mavis's fury completely. Busted, Dracula lowered his head in shamed defeat. The kids ran up to their mothers and their mothers embraced them, relieved they weren't hurt.

Elisa glowered at her vampire husband, seething, "HOW COULD YOU?! What were you thinking?! You could've killed your own daughter and your own grandson! And you say Mavis and I are crazy!" She then glowered murder at the others, accusingly, "And the rest of you?! How could you let this happen?!"

"Whoa, hold on, Ellie!" Frank stammered, not liking being on the receiving end of a mother's rage, no matter whose wife she was supposed to be. "We really tried to tell him not to do it, but his mind was made up..." Elisa held up her hand to silence him, thinking he was making up an excuse.

"I was worried Dennis wasn't safe around other monsters," Mavis said, looking at her father, feeling betrayed. "Now I don't even feel like he's safe around you."

"But, I was just..." Dracula tried to explain to his eldest daughter.

"What was it you said?" Mavis interrupted. "Human, monster, unicorn, that it didn't matter?" She repeated the words her father had said on her and Johnny's wedding.

"But, I just know their lives will..." Dracula tried to explain again, but Mavis was hearing none of it.

"We'll have their birthday party here on Wednesday. Then we're moving," Mavis announced, having made up her mind right away.

"Please, Mavy," Dracula pleaded to her. "Don't leave."

"Maybe you've let humans into your hotel, Dad," Mavis said disappointedly. "But I don't think you've let them into your heart."

Mavis picked up Dennis while Elisa picked up Melany and they all walked back inside the hotel. Johnny eventually followed, before he gave a distraught Dracula one last saddened expression, knowing there was nothing he could do now. Dracula could only watch his family leave him and he sighed, feeling more ashamed and more of a failure than ever in his long immortal life.

* * *

A short time later, Andrei was shocked and outraged by the Dracula Remix video Mavis recently showed them, followed by his bellowing, "THAT'S IT! I knew it was a mistake for you to marry that monster! He's nothing but a maniac if he's willing to go that far to almost killing my grandkid! You and Melany are moving to Paris with us right now!"

Andrei, Monica, Nicholas, Catarina and Corbin begun packing many of Elisa's possessions she had in hers and Dracula's chambers, while Levon and Harper were set to packing Melany's things in her bedroom, without her permission.

"Dad, Monica, stop! Don't do this!" Elisa protested, but her parents didn't seem to care and she never addressed Monica as her stepmother. "This is not your decision to make!" Elisa was outraged. "I'm a grown woman now! I have responsibilities here, to my husband, and to this hotel!"

"And I have a responsibility to Rosette," Andrei argued back. "I promised her I would always keep you safe. I always knew Corbin would've been a perfect husband for you." He placed an arm around a smug Corbin's shoulders. "I want you to sign divorce papers as soon as possible."

"Monsters are dangerously unpredictable, especially that Dracula!" Nicholas agreed with him.

Before Elisa could think up a retort, a somber Dracula entered the room. He gaped at all the boxes in his room and whom they belonged to. His grief turned to betrayal as he turned on his human wife.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?!" Her own words thrown back at her. "You promised you'd never leave me! But you go and betray me by breaking that promise!"

"Drac, it's not what you think," Elisa tried to explain while still angry. "And I'm not the one who threw a couple of kids off a tower just to force them to fly! I'm not the one who lied! You didn't just lie to me, Drac. You lied to Mavis, too. I thought you'd moved past that!"

But Dracula refused to listen to her. "You DID lie to me! I heard you and your new boyfriend talking about moving to Paris and taking Melantha away from me because I'm too dangerous to be around! Me, her other father!" Elisa was shocked. She narrowed her eyes to say something, but a hurt Dracula continued screaming at her, "I gave you my love. I accepted you for who you are for that love. I gave Mavis the mother she always wanted. I gave you the friends and family who love you for who you are. I respected our marriage vows and stayed faithful. But if this is how you thank me for all these years gone to waste... THEN GET OUT OF MY HOTEL, AND MY BROKEN HEART FOREVER! HOW COULD I HAVE EVER THOUGHT YOU COULD BE LIKE MARTHA?!"

Every harsh word he threw at her, Elisa began to breakdown in tears. "I don't know why I ever married you!" she sobbed. She looked back at her father, saying, "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" and she ran out of the room as she began to cry hysterically.

It was then Polly walked in to see what all the fighting was about. When she noticed Elisa rush past her crying and the others' infuriated expressions, she felt a pang of guilt in her heart. Scowling at everyone in the room, Polly told them off bitterly, "You're _all_ terrible people!" Turning away, she found Elisa and placed an arm around her for comfort. "C'mon, Ellie. You can stay with me if you want."

Dracula's face fell as he watched Polly walk away with Elisa. Andrei aimed a darkened scowl at Dracula, but the vampire ordered him and the others, "GET OUT OF MY CHAMBERS OR I'LL CALL SECURITY!"

As everyone was forcibly escorted out of the rooms by guards, Corbin paused and turned to sneer at the vampire, "You know, I really must applaud you for your actions, Count. You say you love your family, but all you ever do is lie to them and go behind their backs. Your wife was trying to make things perfect, but you go and blow it up in her face, just like that. When I used to date her, I loved her enough to let her know that I would never go behind her back. Her dad has made that point clear the minute he found out about your marriage. Your kind will always disgust many humans, not just the bloodthirsty type, but the selfish and deceitful side of you." After Corbin left, he chuckled insignificantly.

Each word that wretched human threw at him, Dracula let it ring in his head as he slowly wandered down the hall, alone with his thoughts. He wanted to go after Elisa or Mavis. He wanted to talk to his eldest daughter, but her locked door and the shrunken head stated clearly she had no intent of speaking to him. He wanted to tell Elisa he didn't mean half of what he recently said and he didn't mean to hurt feelings, but he knew she needed time to heal, just as he needed time to calm down. It was all coming apart so fast. Perhaps Mavis had been right. Did he really fear so much being related to humans in some way that he never really let them into his heart and what Corbin said was true? Tolerated, yes, even liked some, but really let into his heart that might be something else entirely. It dawned on him, so to speak, that he had at least let one human into his heart; Elisa. And he was going to lose her and the rest of his family if he didn't fix this soon. Perhaps it didn't matter if Melantha got her fangs or not, but she was his little girl just as much as Mavis is. If Mavis, Corbin and Andrei were so determined to get Elisa and the children away from monsters just because they hated monsters and wanted them safe, then the only way to keep them here was for Denisovich and Melantha to get their fangs. He was out of options, and there was only one way to do it left to him. As he made his way through the hotel halls, he figured it out sooner than expected, someone he knew he would need help from.

"It's time to see Vlad," Frank said quietly.

Dracula gave a reluctant nod.


	14. Meet Vlad

The old hearse drove through an isolated winding road through deadly jagged mountains. The sky half yellow when the sun came out, but the clouds and mountains blocked out the view of the sun, save for the grayish end of the spectrum. At the wheel, Dracula drove the hearse grimly in silence with only Frank for company.

The hearse came to a stop at a dead end of the road. Dracula and Frank got out of the hearse, each of them looked at each other before going down a rocky slope into a deep ravine. Dracula gliding easily while Frank seemed to walk clumsily by the vampire's side. They walked down and down a long unending spiraling staircase, deeper into the mountain. It ended at a hole just big enough for them to crawl though. Dracula groaned before he started to crawl though and Frank had to squeeze tightly in, but he struggled with his oversized butt. In the cramped tunnel a swarm of mice and moles skittered by them. Dracula easily avoided them as he crawled on the ceiling, but Frank wasn't so lucky as they passed him, and one even crawled through his pants, which made him flinch. They came to the end of the tunnel, and brushed themselves off of dirt and grime and more room for them to move, but had to stop when they had come to another steep hill side near the end of the tunnel.

"Oh, give me a break, already!" Dracula groaned, and started his way down the side of the steep cliff.

Unlike the last one, this one was even steeper and they lost their footing when Frank tripped over some loose rocks and branches, and crashed into Dracula and they tumbled downhill. A frowning Dracula crossed his arms as he tumbled downhill in a sitting position while Frank grunted and groaned as he rolled downhill. The vampire landed in his sitting position while the golem slid down and Dracula was pushed back by Frank's ginormous backside, but the two of them got up again. Dracula and Frank stretched out their lower backs with the sounds of cracking and popping bones.

They had just started walking again as Dracula pointed ahead to Frank, "I'm pretty sure its straight aheaaaad!" They hadn't taken two steps before suddenly falling down a hidden trap door and through a seemingly endless vacuum.

Frank screamed the loudest in horror while Dracula once more frowned with his arms crossed, hardly bothered by the fall. He was clearly getting tired of all these gimmick obstacles and traps just to go see Vlad. The two monsters made a rough landing on the ground on their butts. Dracula got up unfazed while Frank grunted from sores and aches even he would feel tomorrow. They approached a dank cave entrance.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Dracula grumbled, when suddenly a terrifying looking giant bat monster appeared in front of them in a flutter of large wings, causing Frank to scream.

"Who goes there?" the bat monster grunted with a husky voice.

"It's Count Dracula," Dracula answered.

"Oh! Well, it's about time!" the bat monster growled.

"Just tell him I'm here, Sweetheart," Dracula instructed the bat monster in annoyance.

The bat monster grunted at them before flying back into the cave. Dracula and Frank followed afterword. The bat monster hung upside down from a stalactite next to a throne carved out of stone where the figure of a vampire veiled in shadows sat dignified, only his cold blue eyes could be seen glowing in the dark.

"Holy rabies!" he said with a Romanian accented, his voice raspier than Dracula's voice. He leaned out from the shadows to reveal an ancient wrinkled face with pale blue skin, sharp and long features with a long nose and chin, and wisps of silver white hair. "Look what the bat dragged in."

"Yes, hi... Dad," Dracula greeted unemotionally.

After a moment of smirking, Vlad announced mockingly to the other bat monsters, "Fellas, you won't believe it! It's the world famous Count Dracula, just as handsome as the day he deserted me."

His giant bat monster minions started laughing and cackling maniacally in amusement at him. Dracula frowned in humiliation while slouching.

"You're still slouching, though," Vlad commented.

"I'm not slouching," Dracula retorted quickly as he straightened up.

"Well, this is certainly unexpected, boy," Vlad commented. "It's only been… what…?" he mumbled inaudibly as though counting to himself. "600 years or so. What have you doing all this time, hanging out this thing?" He gestured unapprovingly toward Frank.

"Nice to meet you," Frank greeted nervously.

"This is a monster!" Dracula yelled defensively of his friend. "Frankenstein!"

"Made outta humans!" shouted the same bat crony, who met Dracula and Frank at the entrance, in disgust, obviously the lead bat crony.

Frank was suddenly lifted from the floor and levitated rapidly towards the ceiling, no doubt by Vlad's own telekinetic powers. He hit the ceiling before falling to the floor, creating a huge hole and cracks from his hard landing.

"I'm not paying for that floor," Vlad complained, and then tried to be nicer by inviting them for a bite to eat. "C'mon, I was just about to have some lunch. Join me."

Vlad got up from his throne and entered a kitchen-like area where dead rats were being grilled or rotated over an open fire, and a boiling pot with an open small barrel full of other kinds of whatever food he had.

"Have some," Vlad offered, holding some tongs and offered what looked like sauerkraut with live worms in it. "I got sauerkraut."

"I'm fine," Dracula refused, while behind him Frank politely shook his head.

"Too good for a ratdog?" Vlad looked offended. To get to the point of this unexpected visit, Vlad asked for the true reason for his son's late visit. "So, what do you need from me?"

"It's... my grandson, Denisovich," Dracula told him reluctantly, hesitating to not mention Melantha.

"What? You've got a grandkid?" Vlad gasped in surprise, squirting mustard on his ratdog.

"And you never told him?!" shouted the lead bat crony by Vlad's side as he took his own ratdog.

"Easy, Bela," Vlad calmed him down and looked very pleased by this piece of news. "At least there's another vampire in the family." But then he looked insulted. "So, your daughter got married. Neeever got an invitation."

"Well, you know, Mavis wanted a small wedding," Dracula told his father, holding his thumb and pointer finger a few millimeters apart. "And there's the fact that I can't stand to be around you."

"That's how you talk to your father!" Vlad accusingly pointed his finger at Dracula. "You bite necks with that mouth?"

"Speaking of biting," Dracula added, while Vlad ate his rat dog in one big bite, and Dracula came up to him in a swift movement, hesitating, "Denisovich... he hasn't got his fangs yet."

"No fangs!" Bela shouted, spitting out his food. "I'm gonna be sick!"

"So he's a late-fanger, Bela," Vlad said casually. "It happens. So, why are you worried?" He suspiciously leaned in closer to his son, just to make sure his great-grandson is a full blooded vampire. "He's a full vampire, isn't he?"

"What? Oh, yes, o-of course," Dracula replied nervously.

"So he's got 'til he's 5. Which is...?"

"Uh, two days. Give or take an hour."

"Two days!?" Bela shouted, outraged.

"Bela, be quiet! I'm talking with my son!" Vlad harshly scolded his minion.

"Look, we're in a time crunch. I need to help this along," Dracula said as he gestured circles with his hands, before he came to the part he didn't like. "Even if it means… YOUR way."

"You mean... _scaring_ the fangs out of him?" Vlad asked, with an intrigued menacing smile.

Dracula nodded reluctantly.

"Okay, so what's the big deal?" Vlad asked with a casual shrug. "That's what we did for you."

"Alright, Dad," Dracula groaned, as though trying to keep something quiet.

"Wait!" Frank asked, catching on to what this was all about. "Drac was a late-fanger?"

"The latest," Vlad answered humorously. "What, he's always pretended he's Mr. Tough Guy? The boy was in love with a baby raccoon."

All of the bat cronies started howling with laughing and jeering at Dracula, who seemed to shrink into his cape, more humiliated and annoyed at his father for cruelly embarrassing him.

"I had to terrify the sweetness out him," Vlad told the story to Frank. "Sort of like a wussy exorcism. Let's just say I took away his security blanket."

* * *

Hundreds of years ago, in what might have been an old and large castle fortress, a five year old Dracula with smooth raven black hair and a moon round face showing one day they will grow into sharp handsome features, slept in a child sized bed styled open coffin with an adorable baby raccoon sleeping by his side, and the little boy wore raven black pajamas with red lining.

A shadow then flew by his coffin, swiftly and quietly by the closed window. A much younger Vlad then peeked out from behind a nearby wall, with a menacing smile on his long face. He held up his hand and red tinted black mist enveloped it as his eyes began to glow red.

The baby raccoon woke up surprised and afraid to find herself levitating away from her best friend. She chittered to wake him up for help. Dracula felt around for his friend and realized she was gone. He looked up and watched in terror as the little raccoon continued to chitter for help as she reached out to him.

But then her little head began to spin around. Dracula whimpered in fear from behind his pillow. What was happening to his sweet little friend? All of a sudden, the raccoon's eyes glowed a demonic red and she growled sinisterly at the little boy. When the possessed baby raccoon snarled dangerously at him, Dracula screamed in terror as two long and sharp fangs suddenly burst in his mouth, and he released his first fierce roar at the little raccoon.

Whimpering in fear of whom was no longer her friend, who didn't mean to frighten her, the baby raccoon recoiled and ran away out the door. A proud Vlad emerged from the shadows of his bedroom. Little Dracula watched her run away as heartbroken tears welled up in his bright blue eyes from the guilt of frightening her off and saddened at losing his best friend.

* * *

"Lulu..." a now grown-up Dracula moaned sadly, as tears slowly welled up in his bright blue eyes at the memory.

"Still resents me for it," Vlad concluded his story, and announced decidedly to help his son, "So now we'll do it for the kid. Of course, I'll need his whole family present, you, Mavis, the kid's father." He counted them on his long wrinkled and gnarled fingers.

"The father!" Dracula hesitated, as a drop of sweat trickled down his forehead.

"What's the father's bloodline, by the way?" Vlad asked strictly.

"Oh, uh, he's pure vampire," Dracula fibbed while grinning. "He's a direct descendant of the, uh, Jonafangs, of, uh, Bucharest."

"The Jonafangs?" Vlad questioned curiously, clearly having never heard of this particular vampire family name.

"Yeah, so how about on the kid's birthday?" Dracula asked quickly before his father could become suspicious.

"Fine, fine," Vlad agreed. "Give me the address.

"Okay, it's going to be at my... hotel," Dracula said, twiddling his long fingers.

"It's at a hotel, huh? Fancy-schamcy," Vlad grinned.

"HOTELS ARE FOR HUMANS!" Bela roared so loudly he made the other bat cronies start flying around and shrieking in a frenzy, freaking out Frank, but Dracula not too much.

"Bela, shut your blood hole!" Vlad shouted angrily at his minion for causing this chaos. "Look what you started. Don't worry, gang! I raised my son to hate, and kill, and steal the souls of humans, like a good boy. Right, Drac?"

"Right, Dad. Heh, heh," Dracula laughed nervously, remembering why he didn't tell his own father about his own wife and daughter.

"After all," Vlad continued smirking, "you've hated humans since they killed my daughter-in-law... especially your own mother. Don't tell me those aren't good enough reasons for hating humans."

Dracula nodded, smiling awkwardly. His father was right about one thing. He despised humans because Martha was killed by them, even losing his mother to the humans long ago was hard enough. But he learned to let go of his grudge for humans ever since Elisa and Johnny entered his life. That was something he knew his father would never understand. At last, the cronies started to calm down.

"So this hotel of yours..." Vlad quirked a wispy eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's for monsters... only," Dracula quickly said, remembering that was once true.

"Well, or course for monsters. What else would it be for? Humans?" Vlad cackled maniacally, and the rest of his cronies joining in.

"Humans... that's a good one..." Dracula chuckled nervously, and Frank smiled awkwardly with him.

After he finished making plans with Vlad, Dracula quickly lead Frank out of Vlad's dark cave.

When he felt they were far enough out of ear shot, Frank asked, "Why didn't you tell him about Melany?"

"My dad can't know about Melantha, not yet," Dracula replied protectively. "He's insulted enough he wasn't invited to Mavis's wedding, and he'd be even angrier if he found out I never invited him to mine. He'd never understand why Mavis and I fell in love with humans, and that would make it worse. Besides, if this works with Denisovich, then I'll try it with Melantha. But, until then, he can't know about Elisa and Melantha."

"If you say so, Drac," Frank sighed, feeling unsure.

No sooner Dracula and Frank made their way out of the mountains while driving the hearse, the sky outside got darker as grey clouds signaled an oncoming storm. Outside Vlad's cave entrance was his old and battered mailbox, to which Bela had gone out to check its contents.

Bela soon returned loyally to Vlad's side and handed him an envelope he took out from his mailbox. Vlad opened the envelope with his sharp nails and read the letter; it was an invitation to Dennis's and Melany's birthday party from his granddaughter, Mavis.

"Holy rabies!" Vlad stood up, smirking. "He finally invites me properly to something. Sure arrangements were made, but this invitation from Mavis makes it feel like they actually care about their old grandpa. And that reminds me, I must send out invitations to my daughter, Lydia, and to the rest of our clan." As he read the invitation, he quirked an eyebrow at something really confusing. "Wait a minute! A birthday for Denisovich and... who's Melantha?"


	15. Homecoming & Family Dinner

Outside it was a somber and grim rainy day at the hotel. Mavis packed up her possessions from hers and Johnny's bedroom and their living room. She opened a drawer and found an old portrait of her as a little girl, riding her old hobby zombie horse and a wearing a white cowgirl hat, she and her dad were happily playing together. She smiled at the old photo and decided to pack it away in a box. She tried to tape it closed with duct tape but it had run out. Going to find more, Mavis could hear Dennis talking from his bedroom. She opened the door to find him standing on top of a stack of boxes filled with his belongings.

"I can do. I can do it." Dennis had his eyes shut tight and his arms spread out like he was trying to fly. "I am a bat. I'm a bat, I'm a bat, I'm a bat!"

"Dennis," Mavis called as she came into his room. "What're you doing, sweetie?"

"Uh, nothing," Dennis replied hesitantly.

"Careful. Let me help you down." Mavis picked him off the top box and set him down on the floor. "Are you getting excited for your big party?"

"I guess so," Dennis shrugged. To tell the truth, he wasn't excited about the party because afterwards, they would be moving away.

"You know who's coming? Daddy's whole family; Grandpa Mike, and Grandma Linda, and all your uncles and aunts and cousins who love you so much." Mavis swung Dennis around in a fun circle as he giggled about seeing Daddy's side of the family. She set him down gently while she said added, "And then, they're going to be with us when we move to California."

But Dennis frowned sadly at that thought. "Mommy, are we going away cebause I'm not a monster?"

"What? No. Of course not," Mavis denied, trying to force a chuckle. "It-it's just... grown up stuff."

"Okay," Dennis said. "But what about Papa Drac? He's gonna be here all alone."

"Papa Drac has to stay here to run the hotel," Mavis told him reassuringly. "And he won't be alone, he'll have Nana Ellie and Aunt Melany to keep him company."

"But I heard Grampa Andrei wants to take them away to Paris."

"Oh... well..." Mavis hesitated, not expecting to hear about her stepmother and stepsister's departure. "He'll visit them in Paris. And he'll visit us, and we'll visit him."

"Can we call him every night?" Dennis asked, hopefully.

"Sure." Mavis playfully bopped his nose and affectionately ruffled his hair.

There was a knock at the door. Mavis looked up and saw a knight carrying a tray with a bowl.

"Excuse me, Ma'am," the guard said. "Your father said you haven't eaten all day, so before he left with Mr. Frank, he asked me to give you a bowl of monster soup." He gently set down the tray, picked up the bowl of monster ball soup, and placed the bowl in Mavis's awaiting hands.

Mavis teared up, but she tried not to show it. "Thank you."

* * *

Downstairs in the lobby, a miserable Johnny had spotted Dracula and Frank returning from an errand he was told. He was just about to confront his father-in-law over his actions, until Eunice entered the scene.

Eunice had been impatiently waiting for her husband to return. She took hold of Frank by the ear and scolded him furiously, "Where have you been? You and I are going to have a long talk, Mister, about all the money you and Drac are going to pay for destroying Camp Winnepacaca!"

"Ow, ow, ow!" Frank groaned while Eunice pulled him away from Dracula, who rolled his eyes.

"As for you..." Eunice scowled at the vampire. "Thanks to your little stunt of almost killing those poor kids, every human in this hotel has checked out. This guy, Corbin, has been showing off the video to everyone, convincing humans that we can't be trusted!"

"But, I..." Dracula wanted to object, but the golems already left.

Johnny approached the Count, asking, "Drac, where have you been all day?"

"I'll tell you later, Johnny," Dracula replied, not yet ready to talk about it.

"What're we gonna do? I don't want to leave, but Mavis's mind is made up, and she is more stubborn than Mr. Belmont!" Johnny was close to panicking.

"Calm down, Johnny," Dracula tried to reassure him. "I have found the answer, even if I don't like it. But stop freaking out, man, I need to think for a moment."

" _YOU_ STOP!" Johnny hollered, catching the vampire off-guard. "Before we saw the video, Mavis was having second thoughts about moving! And every human has already left because of you! Are you trying to, how you say it, set monsters back again?!"

Dracula froze, having never seen Johnny blow up at him like this. He looked away while apologizing, "I'm sorry. Mavis is my last link to Martha, and now I could lose Ellie and my little Melantha."

"I understand," Johnny placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "But whatever plan you've come up with, I hope it will fix this."

"Where's Elisa?" Dracula asked. "I really need to talk to her."

Johnny looked unsure about that question. "I don't know. I haven't seen her since your fight. But I think she doesn't want to talk to anybody right now."

Dracula immediately set off to search for his wife, but the longer he searched for her, the more worried he became. He feared something might've happened to her. He searched the pool area, the library, the auditorium, the ballroom, the vampire searched through possibly every inch of his hotel, even in guest rooms much to the guests' chagrin, calling her name and panic gripped at his chest.

"ELISA, WHERE ARE YOU?!" a distraught Dracula bellowed as he flew or teleported throughout the hotel. He even tried at one point to call her on his phone, but he found her phone had been left behind in their chambers. This made him completely devastated.

Finally in his defeated depression, a saddened Dracula leaned against the wall of the elevator before heading to the lobby, giving up his search for his wife, accepting she had really left him. She was gone, his hurtful words had driven her away. He may have lost her forever.

"What have I done? This is all my fault," Dracula sobbed.

The Count moped as he leaned his head in his hands and held his head, deeply ashamed. He tried to hold back tears as thoughts flowed through his mind about how this was all his fault. But in his resentful anger, he blamed her parents and her ex-suitor for driving Elisa away and trying to break up this family. Why did they do it? What gave them the right to decided where she and Melantha should live? Did they learn nothing from how Elisa married him? Obviously Corbin had been a worse influence than he thought.

What he didn't know was that Elisa is alone crying at the poolside after her fight with Drac. Then Corbin noticed her, believing she's vulnerable enough to win her over.

"Elisa, are you okay?" He asks her in a false worried tone.

"Nooo…" she sobbed, "me and Drac had a huge fight and... I'm afraid I might lose him over this." She said and continued to cry in her hands.

"Well if you ask me I think you should ditch that no good vampire," Corbin said sternly.

Elisa looked up at him wondering what he meant.

"I mean he lied to you, threw your kid off a tower to make her fly, and overall he did things for his own selfish reasons!" Corbin slyly put his arm around her.

What he said started to make Elisa think about her situation.

Meanwhile, Dracula exited the elevator having given up his search for Elisa to apologize to her, he was about to give up thinking she left, when he heard her voice and went through the back entry way to the pool and he saw her. He was about to run up to her ready to say sorry, until he saw Corbin. He kept himself hidden to see what they were talking about.

"Well, I do agree with you on that Corbin, what he did was selfish," Elisa replied sadly.

"You know if I was with you I would never make you feel this way." Corbin said as he pick up her face to face his own. Then the next thing you know, he forced a kiss on her catching her off-guard, this got Dracula's blood running cold. He was furious ready to pounce then he stopped and thought he really did loser. But to his relief, Elisa forcibly shoved Corbin away, smacked him across the face, and wiped her mouth from the unwanted kiss.

"Corbin, seriously I can't believe you!" she snarled furiously. "I'm sorry, but even if Drac and I are having problems, I would never leave him, even for you. Cause I know what kind of man you are."

This infuriated Corbin that she still wants to be with him after every that happened. "Really Elisa, you'd rather be with a blood-sucking maniac than be with me!" He said angrily out of his mind. "I thought my plan with the phone would work to get you to see your mistake." He realized too late what he let slip out.

"What plan?" Elisa questioned, wondering what he meant. Then she understood what he did. "You knew I was on that call with Drac! You tried to sabotage our relationship! It's just like the time you used your father to sabotage my dad's business, hoping you could force him to push me into marrying you!"

"So what if I did. You can't see how perfect we are for each other," snapped Corbin. "I don't see why, of all people or creatures, you would want to be with a monster!"

"He's not the monster, Corbin, _you_ are!" Elisa glowered, pointing out for who he really was. "I don't care if Drac was a wolfman or even a blob, I would always choose him over you."

Corbin was stunned at what she said. Dracula overheard her and was deeply touched at what his love said.

"Now, I want you out of my hotel." Elisa began to walk away to find her husband, but was stopped by Corbin who grabbed her arm.

"Your not going anywhere!" Corbin said in a menacing tone.

Elisa was trying to get out of his grasp, but he was too strong. She was scared over what he was about to do so she called out for her husband hoping he would hear her. "DRACULA!" she screamed.

Dracula saw what was happening and sprang into action to save her. As quick as he was, he punched Corbin right in the face, sending him into the pool and rushed to his wife's aid. "No one touches my wife!" he yelled. When Dracula thought Corbin was down for the count, he faced Elisa ready to apologize. "Elisa, my blood rose, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean anything I said so I hope you can forgive this foolish..." Before Dracula could finish, Elisa immediately kissed him and he gave into the kiss.

As soon as they broke the kiss, Elisa began to speak. "It's okay, Drac." She was glad that her husband was here to save her.

"I'm sorry for what I did for Melantha, I just thought if I could get her to find her inner vampire that you wouldn't leave me for your family," he continued.

"Drac, I would never leave you." Elisa reassured him. "You're my love, my zing, you're the one I want to be with. And even if Melany isn't a vampire, this is her home." She frowned sadly. "But I can't forgive you for going behind my back. You still hurt me from all the nasty things you said and done."

"What are you saying?" Dracula couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I know I said horrible things to you, but I really don't want you to go. Please, don't leave me ever again."

"I'm not saying I'm leaving," Elisa calmly told him. "I just don't want to be with you right now. I want some time alone with my child. Please, let me have time for myself."

Dracula sighed, feeling his actions had driven away his wife and the damage was done enough. But he knew she was right. After wrongly accusing her of abandoning him, she needed time with their daughter. Even though he didn't want to leave her alone, he decided to give her some space. "I understand."

Meanwhile Corbin regain consciousness from the punch and saw Elisa and Dracula embracing, which got him out rage. Then he found a sharp piece of wood from the rubble of the chair he crashed into and picked it up and charged at Dracula. In the midst between their conversation, Elisa saw Corbin heading right for them. She tried to warn Dracula about Corbin, but Dracula quickly reacted and grabbed Corbin by the throat.

"Get out of my hotel and never come near my wife or me again!" He then threw Corbin in the pool hoping the message he got threw to him.

It was at this point when Andrei and Nicholas came out to see what was going on outside.

"What is going on out here?" Andrei demanded.

"I'll tell you what's going. That vampire attacked me when I tried to stop him from bothering Elisa!" Corbin responded, pretending to be hurt when coming out of the pool.

"You beast!" Andrei glared angrily at the vampire, helping Corbin out of the pool. "How dare you lay hands on this poor man!" He checked Corbin over to make sure he was alright.

"But I wasn't-" Dracula tried to explain but failed.

"There are marks on his throat." Nicholas checked the man over and noticed red marks on Corbin's throat, but he thought it the wrong way. "Did you try to bite him?" he accused the vampire.

"Corbin is lying, he tried to attack me! Drac was trying to protect me, and he didn't bite anybody!" Elisa exclaimed, defending her husband.

"Nice try, like I would believe that Corbin would do that to you. He loves you, Elisa. If you ask me, Corbin must've been trying to stop him from attacking you!" Andrei accused, jabbing an accusing finger at the stunned vampire.

Dracula was furious at this man for not believing his own daughter, but her ex-boss was no better. "If you refuse to listen and understand your own daughter, then I don't want you or your family in my hotel anymore! GET OUT!"

Huffing, Corbin stormed out of the pool area and out of the hotel. "This isn't over!" he sneered, followed by Harper and Levon.

Andrei stared at his daughter seeing if she would say anything to object that but she didn't. "Elisa, you would choose this monster over your own family."

"We haven't been a family in years because you chose Corbin over your own daughter!" retorted Elisa. "And he's NOT a monster! Now, get out of my hotel!"

"Will you please listen to reason," Nicholas pleaded. "This is NOT your hotel, and he's NOT your husband!"

"Just pack your stuff and go away!" Dracula bellowed, furious that these people would treat his wife like this.

Shaking his head in disgust at her decision, Nicholas turned and left the pool, and the hotel.

But before the situation could get worse, Melany came out to see what was going on. "Mommy, Daddy, what's going on?" she asked her parents.

Andrei turned around and his eyes widened. He saw his granddaughter for the first time and his heartstrings were pulled. Melany looked exactly like her mother when she was that age, except for the longer hair and the blue eyes. The little girl's eyes met his, and for a moment, the two stared at one another.

"Nothing sweetheart, it's just grownups talking." Elisa said, picking up her daughter. "Now let's get you back in your room."

"Mommy, who is this man?" Melany asked, pointing at her grandfather.

"He's... he's nobody." Elisa replied in a cold tone which made her father's heart break.

Just before Elisa left, Andrei stopped her, pleading, "Ellie, please don't do this. Could you at least let us stay, so I can get to know my granddaughter."

Elisa kept her grasp on Melany so to take her to her room, still not trusting Dracula to take her. She ushered Dracula to leave, which he did. Once he left and were alone, Elisa had a strict talk with her father. "You can stay here for her party so at least she can know who you are. But after that, I don't want to see you ever again." And with that, she stormed back into the hotel.

"She's as stubborn as Rosette. You know I'm not giving up on my daughter," her father whispered, looking heartbroken but determined. "She will leave this place as soon as the party is over. I'll make sure of it!"

* * *

It was the night before Dennis's and Melany's birthday party. A hearse drove insanely up to the hotel entrance and pulled up to the stairs where Johnny, Mavis, Dennis, Elisa, and Melany greeted all of their arriving families; Mike, Linda, Johnny's siblings and three nephews; Troy, Parker and Conner, all older than Dennis. Even Andrei and Monica had come back, along with Elisa's siblings and their kids; Jacob, Ava and Lilah, all older than Melany.

The Loughran boys climbed out of the hearse excitedly, while the Belmont girls appeared less than thrilled to be here. Linda greeted in the background as she exited the hearse with her husband, "Hello, we're here!"

The entire extended family was shown to a large private dining area where everyone was seated at a long table. A lively fire blazed in a large ornately carved fireplace while the hotel musician, appropriately Erik the famed Phantom of the Opera, played music at an organ and sang in a melodramatic way.

 _"The night brings Johnny's and Ellie's families here, to take away all that Drac holds dear."_

Connor mischievously checked out a gargoyle statue by the fireplace and poked it in the nose. The gargoyle statue came to life by sneezing loudly. Connor giggled amusingly.

As everyone was seated, Dracula glided into the dining hall with an awkward polite smile, greeting, "Welcome, welcome!" He gentlemanly pulled up a chair for Linda near the front head of the table, and she was flattered by her vampire-in-law's gentlemanly manners. Elisa and Dracula were the only ones standing by, so they can watch the family dine.

 _"Hide your feelings, keep them all inside."_ Erik finished the lyrics.

Everyone looked at him either confused or annoyed by his dramatic singing. Zombie waiters exited the kitchen, serving the guests popular monster food for their dinner, such as a frightful looking cooked piranha or a guest favorite, bubonic moose nose omelet.

"Dude, why do you wanna leave?" asked Troy, the eldest of Dennis's human cousins. "This place is outta control."

"I don't wanna leave," Dennis told him sadly.

"All these awesome freakazoids," said Parker, the middle child of the trio, awed by the monsters that lived in the hotel.

"So who's the coolest monster?" asked Conner, the youngest of the trio.

"Kakie!" Dennis replied happily.

But his cousins started laughing rudely at him.

"Kakie," Troy snickered mockingly. "What a wussbag!"

"Leave him alone!" Melany snapped, defending a saddened Dennis.

"Ignore them," Jacob commented out loud, being the only boy who dislikes monsters. "They'll like anything creepy."

"I, for one, am glad you're leaving," Lilah added." It'll be better than being around ugly monsters all the time."

"But I love it here!" Melany protested.

"Did you hear of the new fashion segment?" asked Ava. "You could use some new attire other that dark gothic look."

"Monsters are not ugly!" Melany retorted in defense of her monster family. "They're the nicest and kindest monsters in the world, just like Kakie and Daddy."

But her cousins began laughing cruelly at her. Melany scowled in silent response.

"Don't tell me you're a wussbag, too!" Jacob sneered.

"No, wait. She must be Daddy's Little Girl!" jeered Ava.

Dennis and Melany only supported each other against their bullying cousins. They glanced at any of the grownups for more support, but they were all engaged in adult conversation.

"Isn't it nice to have the whole family together." Linda commented condescendingly, while everyone began placing food on their plates or drinking their beverages. "Mavis, do you have any cousins, or... thingies in your family?"

"No, it's just been me and Dad, until he met my stepmom," Mavis replied, although denying existence of her other relatives was a myth.

"You know, I never did ask how you lost your mom." Linda sympathetically placed her hand on Mavis' hand.

"Oh, she was killed by angry humans," Mavis replied, a little too casually.

"Oh!" gasped a surprised Linda.

Everyone at the table went silent. Most of them looked sympathetic. Melany's eyes widened at what they recently heard about how Martha died. Dennis was silent the most with a sullen expression of the details of his grandma's demise.

Erik annoyingly, if appropriately, sang dramatically, _"Awkward!"_

Dracula and Mavis both shot the musician hard expressions. Then Dracula set to pouring himself and Mavis, who resumed to chat with Linda, some Blood Beaters to drink and took a sip.

"But there is my Grandpa Vlad," Mavis told her mother-in-law, and this answer wasn't a myth.

"Oh, you have a grandpa?"

"Yeah!"

"Hold on!" Andrei interrupted. "Is this Vlad from your father's side or your late mother's side?"

"He's the father of my dad," explained Mavis. "He'll be at the party. I invited him."

Hearing this shocked Dracula so much that he spit his blood beverage on poor Linda, causing her to freeze in surprise. "You INVITED him?!" he exclaimed in disbelief.

"Dad, he's never seen Mom or the kids. I wanted them to meet once before we go," Mavis explained.

"Sure... great... peachy..." Dracula said awkwardly as he waved a finger. "Good old Vlad."

"Anybody have a wet wipe?" asked Linda, her sleeve stained by the blood substitute drink, as Dracula and Mavis looked at her.

"I do." Monica kindly handed one to Linda.

After having heard about her father's first wife and being teased by their cousins, Melany snuck out with only Dennis noticing her (no one seemingly the wiser). They lingered in the hallway and Melany gazed longingly out the window. She gazed out at the gloomy dark-gray sky and full moon, but heard a footstep behind and turned around to find Dennis with a sullen expression.

"Mommy wants us to go to California cebause I'm not a not a monster," Dennis told her. "And it's so far away I'll never see Papa Drac or you again. I don't want to leave."

"I don't want to leave, either," Melany agreed. "My Grandpa wants to take me and Mommy away to Paris because he doesn't like Daddy."

"What're we going to do? Why are they fighting each other? I thought everybody loved each other," Dennis questioned in confusion.

"They're fighting because of us," Melany replied, having figured it out. And then she got an idea, looking determined. "If they're fighting because of us, maybe we should run away and then they'll stop fighting."

"Run away?!" Dennis questioned in shock.

"We'll stay together, Dennis. We can bring Winnie and Evan with us too. We can all go to Bucharest. Then everybody will see we don't wanna leave the hotel, and then everybody with stop fighting each other, because they're fighting about us. If we're not around, they won't fight anymore."

Dennis gave the idea some thought that maybe his very young aunt was right. He thought about it long and hard while they made their way back to the dining room to finish dinner, where another plan was being made in the meantime.

"Yes, Grampa Vlad will be so happy..." Dracula had a nervous grin while he grabbed Johnny by the shoulders. "...when he sees the big masquerade Johnny and I have planned."

"Whaaat?!"Johnny looked confused.

And with a wave of his hand, Dracula immobilized everyone frozen in awkward positions at the table, so he could tell Johnny in a quiet husky voice, "Play along, it's my dad."

"You have a dad?" Johnny grinned as he played with a small axe used as a knife. "That's funny."

Dracula leaned in closer to Johnny's face intimidatingly. "Listen to me, my dad can't know you and Ellie are humans, or any of your families."

"What?" Johnny protested. "But, Drac, I'm proud that we're..."

"Or he'll suck my wife's blood, and steal all your families' souls, and eat your backpack!" Dracula yelled warningly.

Johnny gasped, looking fearfully concerned at his beloved backpack, between him at the head of the table and a chair. Dracula unfroze everyone so Johnny can make the announcement. One of Johnny's brothers fell off his seat, scared of the spider on his plate. Mavis was the only one who looked back at him before she turned her head when she heard the surprise announcement.

"That's right, gang," he announced in a forced smile. "We're gonna make the party a monster masquerade party." Dracula nodded his head proudly.

"Really?" Mavis questioned, unsure.

"Oh, that's lovely," Linda concurred ignorantly. "Sort of like a last hurrah, before Dennis and Melany get to be with normal people."

"I... couldn't have said it better," Dracula added, grinning and limped in his posture.

Once again, Erik began to sing dramatically, _"Smile through the pain, your wife and daughter feel the same, but neither will dare to say it!"_

By now, Andrei had grown increasingly annoyed with the masked phantom's singing. "Will somebody please make him stop?!"

From behind the door, Dennis and Melany had overheard the plan for their birthday party tomorrow night.

"A monster costume party? Cool!" Dennis cheered.

"Super cool," Melany agreed, but immediately got serious as she added, "But if it doesn't show them we don't wanna move away, we're still gonna run away."

"Okay," Dennis sighed in defeat.

"Ooh. What are you kids up to?" asked the Shrunken Head at the door knob.

"We're doing what we have to do," Melany retorted.

"Mm-hm," hummed the Shrunken Head, and then said sarcastically, "You sound just like your father."

Melany took one of her socks and stuck it into the Shrunken Head's mouth, through which she muffled objections. The two children returned to the dining room, both acting like nothing happened.


	16. Monster Masquerade

In the grand ballroom of Hotel Transylvania, another lively birthday party took place with a spider web banner saying 'Happy 5th Birthday Dennis and Melany.' A litter of ravenous wolf pups raced though the large ball room, one even stole a birthday hat from a Gillman kid, and they past Mavis in a hurry while she carried a tray of cupcakes and smiled at them. She also wore her old vampire cape she had made for her own 118th birthday some years before. The werewolf pups passed a group of unusual zombies (the Loughrans) that started limping and groaning towards Mavis, which made her uncomfortable, but the Loughrans started laughing.

"So, what do think, Mavis? I think I'm starting to like being creepy." Linda chuckled.

Mavis chuckled uncomfortably, though she knew her in-laws were trying. She then noticed her son, wearing a Batman costume with two sets of his curly hair sticking out from both top sides of the mask, playing all by himself.

"You're lucky we don't call the authorities. Let's go, my hero!" Dennis wrapped his cape around half of his face to look spooky like his grandfather. "Cebause I'm Batman! Whee-hee!" He imitated his Papa Drac as he leapt from the chair. "Yes, to the Batmobile!"

Dennis was suddenly ambushed by Winnie, who wore a nice white party dress with a bow around it. She started licking her giggling friend vigorously again.

But then, the cousins Troy and Connor showed up. Troy was dressed in a supervillain Vrak costume, a freak TV show villain, and Conner was dressed in the Headless Horseman costume. The two boys came over to them laughing at poor Dennis. Mavis watched her child in sympathy. It was just as she feared. Dennis would be seen as a freak, like her.

"Got your butt kicked by a girl, Batman!" Troy sneered mockingly.

Not tolerating her zing being made fun of, Winnie growled at those bullying cousins. She barked ferociously and violently at them. Her sudden barks scared Troy and Connor so much that two boys drew back.

"Yeah, whatever," Troy muttered before a tear slid out of his eye. "I'm not about to cry!"

The two cowardly bullies walked away. Winnie still growled angrily at them until they were gone. Dennis smiled in gratitude for his best friend.

Not too far away, Elisa wore a vampire dress and cape, resembling the gown Martha used to wear. She wore make up to make her look pale and fake fangs for more effect. She flinched when she suddenly felt a pinch on her bottom and turned to see Dracula smiling at her playfully. Even though it was inappropriate in public, she returned a playful smile of her own.

"You look beautiful, as always," Dracula complimented charmingly, but then got a little serious as he whispered, "But as soon as my father gets here, your name is Elisa Bloodbayne."

"Uhh, why?" Elisa didn't understand why her husband wanted to use a name like Bloodbayne.

At the food table Melany, wearing a pretty red dress along with her little vampire cape from the road trip and red stockings with black shoes, helped herself to a cupcake from the table.

Her cousins Ava, dressed as a banshee, and Lilah, dressed as a broken porcelain gothic doll, approached her, but not to have treats.

"Hi, Daddy's Princess," Ava greeted mockingly. "That's all you're wearing for your party? C'mon, I thought this was a monster costume party."

"It's a shame your mom's married to a monster," Lilah scoffed, before she and her cousin started laughing cruelly.

Having heard what her younger nieces said to her daughter, Elisa watched in sympathy for Melany. Dracula's face frowned in both anger and sadness for he feared this is what it would be like if his little girl moved away.

As Melany glared at her cousins, a young boy's voice interrupted from behind them, "Leave her alone!"

They turned to see Evan, and while Melany was really glad to see him again, she grew irritated by her cousins' constant teasing.

"Oooh. Is he your boyfriend?" Ava snickered.

Pointing his finger, an electrical bolt shot out of his finger and the girls were given quite a shock. Their hair was frizzled as the two girls ran off wailing like crybabies.

"Waaaah! Mommyyy!" The girls cried pathetically.

Melany and Evan laughed when the cousins disappeared.

* * *

At that moment, Vlad and Bela arrived just outside the hotel, crossing the long bridge before Vlad announced in an observant tone, "Hotel Transylvania."

"I smell... HUMANS!" Bela hollered in disgust. "Tear it down!" The crony eagerly flexed his deadly claws.

Even though Bela was closer to the truth, Vlad shrugged, telling him what should have been obvious, "Bela, we're in the outside world. You're gonna smell humans. You know what, just wait outside for me. This is family stuff; you'll only get in the way." He patted his bat minion's head like common lap dog, causing Bela to growl. "I just wanna meet the little fanger, and maybe this little Melantha, and get Denisovich's fangs to pop out. Besides, he should know his great-vampa."

"His what?!" Bela yelled confused.

"Vampire grandpa. C'mon that was obvious," Vlad replied as he made his way to the castle, unknowingly reminiscing his son's words.

Just as he was about to enter the castle, a familiar flash of flame cut off his path. And in its place stood Lydia, the Dark Baroness. Behind her, she was accompanied by Gene, still in his wheelchair, and her nephew Klaus.

"Ahh, Lydia! I'm pleased you got my message," said Vlad, looking quite pleased to see his favorite children.

"Anything for you, father," replied Lydia, smirking. "I wouldn't miss it for the underworld."

Diane, the purple chicken and Lydia's pet, clucked in agreement.

"Can we go inside already?" interrupted Uncle Gene. "I'm starving!"

"Oooh, I can't wait to see what kind of family Mavis married herself into!" Klaus snickered, usually up to his old mischief. "Probably half-human vampires."

"Hush up, Klaus! Mavis wouldn't do that, and neither would my son!" Vlad scolded her grandson, before he glided inside the hotel followed by his relatives.

* * *

Back inside, Dracula made his rounds nervously as the party host. He smiled politely as a recurring pink cyclopsian monster complemented to him, "Amazing party." Dracula chuckled nervously in response, but then saw something that made him stop in his tracks.

"So, what do you think?" Johnny asked his father-in-law, referring to his vampire costume, which had to be the most ridiculous vampire costume Dracula had ever seen. It was a mock up, and a mockery of vampiredom, of the costume from the 1992 movie Bram Stoker's Dracula, complete with a long red robe and a ridiculous white powder wig, and Johnny's face was painted to look pale and he wore big fake fangs.

"This is your vampire costume?" Dracula yelled. "What are you, nuts?"

"I ordered it online," Johnny confessed. "It was the only place that delivered over night."

"You look like you've got a baboon's butt on your head! Have you at least practiced your voice? You can't just talk like a hippie." Dracula put his hands on his hips.

"I'm not a hippie! I'm a slacker." Johnny crossed his arms, feeling insulted.

"Talk like a vampire," Dracula instructed his 'slacker' son-in-law.

"My name is Count Jonafang," Johnny mimicked Dracula's Romanian accent. "I am a vampire."

"Okay, vampires don't go around saying, 'I am a vampire,'" Dracula corrected him mockingly.

"Sorry," Johnny tried to do the accent again. "I am Count Jonafang, bleh, bleh-bleh."

"Are you kidding me?"

"I'm sorry. I'm nervous!"

"Yeah, listen, if you think _I_ don't like it," Dracula told him sternly. "You _definitely_ don't want to say 'bleh, bleh-bleh' in front of my father."

"Sir!" A suit of armor announced to them as he presented another arriving human, who looked obviously bored. "Master Kakie has arrived."

The guard left while Johnny introduced the new human to Dracula. "Oh, hey. Drac, this is Brandon, aka Kakie. We got him for Dennis and Melany."

"Hey man," Brandon greeted in a bored voice.

"Nauseated to meet you," Dracula greeted with the same annoyed and bored tone.

"When is this happening?" Brandon asked. "I've got a book fair in half an hour."

Meanwhile, Elisa was checking up on her friends and family, almost not recognizing her father when she saw him in his costumes. Andrei and Monica wore vampiric Victorian gentleman and lady costumes, with painted pale faces to hide their human-y skin color. Rose wore the black dress of Nessarose from Wicked and her hair tied up in a bun, but she was forced to wear makeup to look vampire-y. Mathias wore an adult Eddie Munster costume and makeup, much to his displeasure. Ava and Lilah were having their frizzled hair fixed by their mother. Jacob wore a scarecrow costume as he drank a beverage.

"So, how do you all like them?" Elisa gawked, trying not to giggle.

"This is insane," Andrei grumbled.

"At least the dress feels comfortable," Monica commented.

Then Elisa noticed the rest of her friends in different costumes; Polly's family were a day of the dead skeleton couple, her husband and her children. The children looked so adorable in their costumes.

"I honestly don't see how this is supposed to impress your father-in-law," Andrei told her. "Especially if this is your first time meeting the man."

"Oh I'm sure he must be the doting, loving, cranky grandfatherly type, like Grandpa Munster," Monica added, determined to be optimistic.

All of a sudden, as though on cue, there came a loud crack of thunder as lightning flashed from somewhere. The great hall door burst open to reveal an elderly cranky vampire, a darkly dressed vampire woman, an extremely elderly vampire in a wheelchair, and a young vampire boy close to Mavis's age, along with a threatening red background behind them.

Vlad demanded loudly in a raspy voice, "Alright, where's my vampson and vampdaughter?!"

Everyone froze at the vampires' sudden arrival, staring in silence and shock, not knowing what to do or say. One yeti even let his champagne glass fall and shatter, the only noise to be heard for a few long seconds. Even Melany's cousins and Dennis' cousins stared at Vlad in dreaded silence.

"I think I need a change of underwear," Mathias whispered in terror, having peed himself.

"Oh please," Dracula sourly groaned. "Still have to make such a dramatic entrance." He swiftly blocked Brandon from Vlad's view as he greeted his father in mock pleasant voice, "Dad! Look at you, ho-ho!"

But Vlad was clearly less than impressed with his son's new way of immortal life by running a hotel. "So you run a hotel now," he scoffed disapprovingly. "From Prince of Darkness to King of Room Service. Now, are we ready to do this thing?" His tone was clear with thoughts of how the mighty have fallen.

"Yes, so good to see you, heh-heh. I'll be right with you," Dracula shouted loud enough for his father to hear, while he scooched Brandon out of view.

Frank ate up an entire plate of raw fish eyes covered in what appeared to be melted sauce and cheese, munching loudly and pleasantly.

Dracula whispered to his golem friend, "Keep Vlad and the others away from the humans, and keep him away from Elisa, Melany and Mavis." And he pushed Brandon out of sight.

"I'm on it!" Frank replied with a mouth full of food as he gave his friend a salute.

Mike and Linda came up to Vlad and the vampires, still moaning like zombies they were dressed in, as Linda complimented to Vlad, "Oh, now that's a neat costume."

Vlad sniffed at this unusual 'zombie.' "These two smell funny," he said suspiciously.

"Oh, you're European," Linda said ignorantly. "It's call de-oder-ant."

"Nothing like insulting an entire continent, Linda," Mike grumbled in annoyed boredom to his wife.

Lydia glided into the ballroom with sinister elegance and grace. Probably looking for mischief, Klaus snuck off on his own.

"I can't stand it anymore! I need to get some grub!" Gene raced his wheelchair toward the buffet table.

Then Frank immediately put himself between the Loughrans and the newly arrived vampire, greeting, "Hey, Count, how goes it? Remember me?" He pushed Johnny's parents to the side.

"Ah, yes, the floor cracker," Vlad nodded. "Franklinberg, was it?"

"Uh, it's Frankenstein, sir," he stammered. "Actually, I'm technically 'Frankenstein's monster.' You know, Frankenstein, he's the doctor who..."

But Vlad wasn't interested so he glided away. "Would love to hear more. Call my people."

But Frank jumped in front of him in order to keep him busy, "So let me, uh, introduce you to some of your son's other buddies."

They walked up to Murray, who was flirting and kissing the hand of the female mummy, while Frank introduced the overweight mummy, "Uh, this is Murray."

"Aaah! Please don't kill me!" Murray shrieked, but then tried to play it cool. "I mean, uh, yo, V! What's up?"

"Talking toilet paper." Vlad looked unimpressed. "Well, that's a new one."

Murray's shoulders slumped, feeling hurt.

Lydia was walking around the party, gawking at everyone and all these strange 'monsters' interacting with them. But she wasn't looking where she was going and bumped into Elisa who was watching the kids.

"WATCH WHERE YOUR-!" Lydia was about to scream her head off until she got a good look at the person she bumped into. "Wait, M-Martha!?" she stared at the female vampire in shock. "H-How is this possible?"

"What? Oh no, I'm not Martha." Elisa told the stranger.

"Then who are you?"

"My name's Elisa, I'm Dracula's new wife." She studied the gothic woman's facial features. "Are you a relative of Drac?"

"Wait, my brother remarried... AND HE DIDN'T TELL ME!" Lydia yelled, enraged that her brother remarried without knowing.

"Wait, Dracula is your brother?" Elisa gaped, shocked that this black and purple dressed woman was her husband's sister. When Diane caught up to her mistress landing on her staff, Elisa stared at the bird for the first time. "Is that a chicken?"

"What's wrong with that? Bawk!" squawked Diane, feeling insulted.

In the midst of Elisa and Lydia's shocking introduction, Melany went up to her mother to ask her for help. "Mommy, can you fix my dress?" The little girl tugged on the dress to get her mother's attention.

When Elisa saw Melany she didn't know what to do. Dracula did tell her not to let any of his family to see Melany yet without him. So she quickly told her daughter, "I will sweetie, but not right now. Mommy's talking... so go back to playing, okay."

Just as Melany was about to leave, she noticed Lydia and curiously pointed at her, thinking it was her father at first. "Mommy, why is Daddy wearing a dress?" Then she pointed at Diane. "And why does Daddy have a chicken?"

"Wait a second... she called you MOMMY?!" Lydia shouted, her scowl darkened.

At this point Elisa knew it was too late to hide Melany. "Err, yes she did."

In the background Dracula was trying to organize his party and keeping his father from meeting Elisa and Melany. But he lost track of them so he searched the party for where they went, but once he found them fear spread across his face. He found his wife and daughter talking to his sister. Dracula knew he need to act fast so he quickly swooped over to Elisa and Melany and quickly tried to drag them away.

"Ellie, Melany, there you two are! Now let's go far away from here." He forcefully pushed them away from his sister. But his plan failed when he was blocked by Lydia in a cloud of violet smoke, who was giving him that infamous death glare. His worst fear had come true but he knew he had to face it sooner. "Heh-heh, h-hello Lydia... umm, how have you been?" he hesitantly asked.

"Hello brother," Lydia responded coldly. "And no, I haven't been doing good."

"Really? Hehe. A-and why's that?"

"That's because I JUST FOUND OUT YOU REMARRIED AND I HAVE ANOTHER NIECE WHO IS A LATE FANGER!" Her hair blew up in flames like a volcano, her face red with such fury and her fangs bared, it was no wonder Lydia was considered the evil and sinister Dark Baroness.

"L-Lydia, I can see that you're mad but I-I can explain everything!" Dracula tried to smile through his fear, though he was secretly relieved that his sister believed his daughter was a late fanger and not a human.

"Don't think she's the only one who's mad at you, Drac." Elisa retorted, folding her arms and her eyes narrowed at her husband.

"What, why are you mad at me?"

"Probably because you never told me you had a sister!"

"I had my reasons," he grunted, whispering to her through his teeth.

"Also, I just noticed this but you two practically look alike," Elisa commented, while pointing back to Dracula and Lydia.

But Dracula and Lydia stared at each other and shook their heads like they were saying, "Nah."

"Bawk! Yes, you do!" Diane clucked in Ellie's agreement.

"So wait, she's my auntie, Daddy?" Melany realized what her parents were arguing about.

"Y-yess." Dracula sighed in defeat.

"Cool!" Melany cheered, then she gazed up at the female vampire. "Can I call you Auntie Lyddie?"

Diane snickered at the nickname for her mistress.

Lydia cringed upon hearing that. "No!" she strictly replied. "You will address me as Aunt Lydia, understand?"

"Okay!" Melany answered, not bothered by her cold attitude.

"Now, if you will excuse me I must refresh myself with a cup of blood tea." And with a swoosh of her cape, Lydia glided away.

"Alright, where's the kid, and this Melantha? That's who I want to meet," Vlad announced with authority posture as he straightened out his high collar.

"Johnny!" Frank called nervously, and 'Jonafang' peeked out from behind a group of socializing monsters, and walked nervously up to his grandfather-in-law. "This is Dracula's son-in-law," Frank introduced, bowing and left Johnny to talk with the vampires.

"That is Mavis' husband? What a joke!" Nearby, Klaus laughed believing Mavis made a fool of herself to marry a vampire with big hair, big teeth, and a big robe. "YEOUCH!" He was struck by a fork in the bottom that was telepathically controlled by a scowling Mavis.

"I..."Johnny tried not to flinch while introducing himself as Vlad glared intimidatingly at him, "…am Count Jonafang. Bleh, bleh-black sheep..." Vlad looked him straight in the eye as Johnny made sure not to say those words, "...have you any wool."

Vlad then noticed his wig and asked, "What's that thing on your head? Look like my grandmother's boobies."

Johnny stared laughing nervously at this joke, joined by Frank and Murray. But Vlad didn't find it funny, remaining stone-faced.

"Not funny," Vlad growled. "Your generation is sick."

"Excuse me, Mr. Vlad," Elisa interrupted, entering the scene. "But I really think you and your family should be a little more respectful to people around you. And I don't think 'boobies' is an appropriate word at a children's party."

"And who are you to be telling me what I can or can't say?" Vlad berated the lady vampire, before he studied her appearance. "You look a lot like Martha. Although you do look like her, she wasn't a full vampire as I understand she had a 12 times great-grandmother who had a cousin who was human from Baltimore or whatever nonsense."

"Oh, uh, I'm Elisa Bloodbayne, Dracula's wife, and your daughter-in-law," she nervously introduced herself respectfully, remembering her husband's request to change her name.

"Drac remarried?!" Vlad was totally surprised and confused.

"Uh, yes," Elisa was so nervous she accidently spat out the news her husband didn't want Vlad to hear. "And we're so glad you could make it to your granddaughter's and great-grandson's birthday."

"I have another granddaughter?!" Vlad shouted, further infuriated. "That must be who this Melantha is."

"Cool! I get to play video games with more nieces and nephews!" Gene cheered, nearby at the buffet table while stuffing his face with pizza.

The elder vampire felt insulted at not knowing of Melany's existence and not being invited to Dracula's second wedding. Elisa grinned sheepishly as if to say 'oops.' But Vlad suddenly brushed it off like it was nothing. "Never mind. It's a pleasure to know there are more vampires in the family, and I would really like to meet them."

There came a sudden swoop of blue cloud as Elisa disappeared, much to everyone's surprise. Dracula took her to a far corner of the room and out of earshot.

"What do you think you're doing?" he demanded, his face filled with alarm.

"Introducing myself to my in-laws," Elisa simply told him like it was no big deal. "We were going to meet sooner or later, and they were bound to find out about Melany anyway."

"Just stay away from my father and my sister! I don't want to risk them finding out the truth about you!" Dracula warned Elisa, desperately clutching her arms.

"I don't think Lydia had a problem with me and your daughter," she retorted.

At that moment, Dennis went running up to Johnny when he had seen the elderly vampire. Johnny picked him up.

"Daddy, who's the man with the funny face?" Dennis asked, pointing to Vlad.

"Is this the kid? The later-fanger?" Vlad asked, pointing to the little red curly haired boy.

"Heh, he sure is," Johnny answered.

To make things worse for Johnny, Melany came following after Dennis, so Johnny had to pick her up as well.

"Johnny, who's the old man with the blue face?" Melany asked while pointing at Vlad, and looked at the elder vampire hopefully. "Do you wanna play with me?"

"This is Melantha?" Vlad questioned, pointing at the little girl.

"Uh, yes," Johnny replied nervously.

Vlad gave his best friendly smile to the little girl. "Let me see those fangs."

In a swift movement, Dracula scooped up his little girl and embraced her very tightly to his chest, trying to shield her from his father.

"What're you doing?" Vlad asked confused.

"Oh, I just love her so much, I want to hug her..." Dracula replied, awkwardly hugging Melany. "...right in the fangs, that she has."

With a wave of his bony hand, Vlad telekinetically levitated Melany out of a worried Dracula's arms and brought her closer to his face. "I repeat, let me see those fangs."

Unsure of what was going on, Melany obeyed and opened her mouth wide enough for Vlad to peer inside and look for fangs. Dracula and Johnny braced themselves for the worst. Then Vlad glared at Dracula and Johnny with a raised wispy eyebrow after finding no trace of fangs. Dracula gave him a sheepish grin. Johnny quietly gulped.

"Ah, she's late-fanger." Vlad waved his hands in amusement. "Just like her nehpew, and just like you."

"Yes, heh-heh. Just like me." Dracula laughed nervously as he placed Melany back down to the floor.

As soon as Johnny put Dennis back down on the floor, the two children ran off to play with a werewolf pup being ridden by a Gillman child.

"The big shot here was a little crybaby alright," Vlad told Johnny, teasing his son out of amusement.

"Yes, I was." Dracula chuckled, and Johnny giggled nervously.

Vlad pointed to Dracula with his thumb, teasingly, "He used to pee in his bed."

"Okay, Dad." Dracula groaned while slouching.

"So, as we planned before, Drac, we'll just scare the fangs out of both kids," Vlad said decidedly.

"What did you say?" Johnny gasped in surprised.

"Drac came to me the other night, asking for my help in bringing out my great-grandson's fangs," Vlad explained with a sinister smile. "But I'll also do it for my late fanging granddaughter, too. We just need to scare the fangs out of the kids."

"Hare ha hangs?" Johnny stammered his words nervously.

"Yep, it's what I did for Mr. Tough Guy here," Vlad gestured towards a grumpy Dracula and then demonstrated as he took a green balloon and levitated it in front of Dracula and Johnny. "First, you've got to possess something the late fanger finds sweet and innocent." The balloon flexed sharp spikes like Vlad was squeezing it. "Then you show them what's what and..." The balloon burst as Vlad made a fist. "POP!"

Dracula and Johnny watched, followed by astonished gasps the second the balloon popped.

"Trust me, it'll scare the fangs right out," Vlad assured them proudly. "Right, Drac?"

"Seriously, guys," Brandon said in a bored tone when he came up to them in his full Kakie costume. "If I'm late for the book fair, I'll miss the street fair." He began to make his way to the stage.

Dracula patted his father on the shoulder, gesturing toward Kakie, "That's your guy."

Vlad chuckled evilly as he glided after Kakie, like a predator stalking after his prey.

"Why didn't you tell me before that was your plan?!" Johnny shouted accusingly. "That sounds harsh, even for you!" For a slacker, he really did have moments of showing his anger and paternal protectiveness.

"Shh! It was the last option I could think of," Dracula explained, like there was no other choice left to him.

"Seriously, possessed?! But Dennis and Melany will be so upset!"

"Don't you get it?" Dracula turned to Johnny, desperation colored his pale face. "This is our ticket! If this works for Melantha and Denisovich... Boom! They're vampires, and you all get to stay here!"

"Alright, alright," Johnny sighed in defeat. "Uh, capishe."

"Good call," Dracula told him.


	17. Party Possession

"Kids!" Johnny announced the second he made it up on the stage. "Everyone have a seat. Dennis and Melany have a big surprise for you." Melany's cousins and Dennis' cousins frowned suspiciously at the two surprised birthday kids. "The one and only, Kakie the Cake Monster!" Johnny back off the stage in an over-the-top introduction gesture as the red curtains parted opened and revealed Kakie in all his childish fun and glory.

"Hey, kids! It's me, Kakie!" he greeted joyously in an annoyingly sweet voice. "What a wonderful Kakie day it is! Now I have a question." Kakie held up an obvious cardboard birthday cake prop. "Who here loves cake? Heh, heh, heh."

While Dennis's cousins and Melany's cousins glared at them expecting some other performer, Dennis looked embarrassment but Melany shot them an angry face, warning them to back off or she'll give it to them. The only other monsters to be happily enjoying the show were Blobby and Wendy.

Hidden in the shadows at the side of the stage, Vlad focused a disgusted glare at this cute syrupy monster. It was worse than little Dracula's baby raccoon Lulu. Grinning malevolently, he raised his hand to cast his spell. "Rise!" he commanded.

Kakie started levitating off the stage floor. The background music took on an ominous tone like something wicked was about to happen. Outside, Bela flew towards one of the windows and peered through the glass watching all that was going on.

"Why am I floating?" Brandon asked, confused from inside the possessed costume. "Can I have the stage manager, please? This isn't working for me," he pleaded.

Vlad pointed his finger downwards and did a circling motion, causing the Kakie head to spin rapidly, just as he once did the same thing on Lulu. Brandon was freaking out from the inside.

Dennis's cousins and Melany's cousins were suddenly pleased that this annoying monster was doing some real entertainment, watched in amazement, "Wow!" But Dennis and Melany were becoming worried for Kakie.

"Scary, huh, kids?" Dracula asked them eagerly, suddenly by their side. "You feeling anything? Any change?"

"Is Kakie okay?" Dennis asked concerned.

"Daddy, is Kakie supposed to do that?" Melany asked, her voice trembling.

Vlad raised an eyebrow, casting another spell. Kakie began to speak in a deeper and meaner voice. "Rahh! I want all the cake! Sharing is for cowards!"

The cousins laughed in amusement. They were really enjoying the performance. But Blobby and Wendy weren't enjoying the show anymore. They shrank down in terror.

"I don't remember any of this from the TV show," Mavis said, looking worried.

"Uh, I think I saw it on a Blu-ray disc," Johnny nervously tried to make an excuse and did a thumbs-up as he finished. "Bonus stuff."

Mavis then noticed her grandfather hiding backstage. "Wait! Why is Grandpa Vlad up there?"

Vlad chuckled wickedly as he waved his hand, causing Kakie to start hacking up real birthday cakes that shot from his mouth like cannonballs. The cakes splattered in the faces of monster or human party goers as everyone became pelted and covered in icing and cake crumbs. Even Melany's cousins and Dennis's cousins groaned in pain when they got hit by flying cakes, which probably served them right. Another flying cake flew over Dracula and the kids' heads. Melany and Dennis suddenly embraced Dracula's chest in sheer terror.

"I'm scared, Papa! What's happening to Kakie?" Dennis asked frightened.

"I don't like him anymore, Daddy! Make him go away!" Melany pleaded tearfully.

Dracula looked unsure of what to do as he hesitated to even hug the children; he gave a conflicted look to Elisa, who was appalled by this awful performance and she looked back at him with the same pleading look in her eyes to stop this.

The Count and the trio watched the possession of the Kakie the Cake Monster turn worse. He transformed into Kakie the Cake Demon as he bulked sinewy muscles, his eyes glowing demonic green and the cake prop on his head had become real fire. He threatened in an evil demonic voice to the birthday kids, "You don't eat cake! CAKE EAT YOU!"

"NO!" yelled Dennis and Melany, both clinging to Dracula's shirt.

As Dracula held them, he momentarily shut his eyes. He couldn't bare to see these precious children, his wonderful little girl and his kind grandson, suffer through this emotionally scarring experience any longer. Even if it meant he would never see them again if they moved out of the hotel, he had to do the right thing.

"STOP IT!" bellowed Dracula.

A blue light shot out of his hand as he cast his own spell toward the demon Kakie. The possession of Kakie was lifted, returning the monster costume back to normal, except he still floated on stage.

Vlad gasped in surprise at this sudden interruption from his own son.

"What just happened, man?" Brandon asked annoyed. "I'm out of here." He started 'swimming' off of the stage, complaining, "None of these parents better review this on Yelp."

"Hey, what did you just do?!" reprimanded Vlad, as he stepped out from behind the curtains, angry at his son for ruining the possession. "A few more seconds, and the kids' fangs would've popped right out!"

Dracula held the children very protectively in his arms, scowling up at his father. "I don't care! It's... it's not worth it!" he retorted, standing up and stomped his foot angrily.

"What's not worth it?" asked Mavis, witnessing the two older vampires arguing and approached her father.

Dracula gently took Mavis's hands, confessing, "It was my last attempt to make the children vampires so you and Elisa would stay."

Mavis furiously rejected her father's clasp away, shouting angrily, "By ruining their favorite thing? How could you do that?!"

"It was the only way," Lydia stated arrogantly.

"You stay out this!" shouted Dracula.

"Are you out of your mind?!" Elisa smacked Dracula by the arm, scowling. "Don't you realize you could've scared them for life!"

"We were desperate," Johnny confessed.

"You were in on this?!" Mavis turned to Johnny in disbelief, furious her own husband was involved.

"Dennis won't be happy in my town," Johnny replied defensively, kneeling and held his son's shoulders.

"Dennis hasn't been there!" Mavis replied.

"I thought you said you never communicated with your father anymore," Elisa exclaimed, raising voice at her husband. "Asking your own father to terrorize the kids like this! Don't you remember how it affected you?"

"I had no other choice!" Dracula retorted.

Solemn organ music began to play again in the room, just as Erik sang dramatically again, _"Now husbands and wives, feel the strain and the strives…"_

But no one was really in the mood for the Phantom's melodramatics. Dracula, Elisa, Mavis, and Johnny made that clear by shouting irately, "SHUT UP!"

"Thank you!" Andrei said loudly, really having had enough of the Phantom's melodramatics and pleased somebody finally told him to shut up.

"Johnny! Dennis and Melany are not monsters," Mavis stated, causing Vlad to raise a confused eyebrow. "They like avocados," she tried to reason with her human husband.

"Cause you don't let them eat anything fun," Johnny fired back at his vampire wife.

"Mavis!" Elisa interjected. "They're safe here as much as they're safe anywhere else."

As the grownups continued to argue, Dennis lowered his head in shame while Melany poked him gently in the arm. She gave him a look that said 'let's get out of here.' So the two children quietly slipped away when neither of the adults nor the crowd members were paying attention to them.

"Do you call throwing two kids off an unstable tower safe?!" Andrei rudely interrupted. "You need to think about what's best for them, Elisa!"

"No one asked you, Dad!" Elisa didn't even look at her father.

"Ellie, he's only asking you to set an example," Monica added, trying to be calm about the whole situation.

"Oh, she really made a good example of being so naively trusting to a vampire," Andrei scoffed bitterly.

"We set an example for those kids all the time!" Johnny shouted, clenching his fists.

"Johnny, I think Dennis and Melany just want to be normal," Linda cut in, trying to be reasonably.

"Don't say that, Linda," Mike added, his voice seemingly hard. "They _are_ normal." This earned him and his wife a brief frown by Dracula.

"Can we stop using the word 'normal?'" Mavis asked, frustrated over that one word her mother-in-law used a lot.

Emerging from the gawking crowd, a saddened Dennis and a heartbroken Melany walked further on to the exit as their mixed families continued to allow their fight to get worse.

"Where we live now, they're normal!" Dracula yelled pleadingly to Mavis.

"They are who they are!" Mavis shouted back to him. "And you can't change them, Dad!"

"But I don't want to lose them..." he pleaded sadly, longingly glancing at his wife and daughter, "...or either of you."

"This is not about you, Drac!" snapped Elisa. "It's _never_ about you!"

Only two other kids noticed Melany and Dennis secretly leaving; Winnie and Evan. Both watched their friends in concern and decided to go after them. The kids made their run for it, away from the crowd and out of the great hall. The large group of monsters or small group of humans never noticing their disappearance, except for the malevolent Bela.

The two birthday children ran out the hotel, out of the front gate, ran across the bridge, and into the haunted forest, followed only by Winnie and Evan.

"Dennis! Melany! Where are you two going?" shouted Winnie, concerned.

"Away!" Dennis replied sadly.

Out in the darkened forest, the children raced through the forest, not caring where they would go or where they would end up. All they wanted was to get away from the chaos at the hotel. Tears swelled up in both of their eyes.

"But where will you go?" Evan asked, trying to keep up with them.

"I don't care! I don't want to be there!" cried Melany.

"But it's not safe out here by ourselves. I know a place where we can hide." Winnie declared. "Follow me!"

Running on all fours, the little werewolf girl lead her friends to her clubhouse not too deep in the woods; the same clubhouse she had shown to Dennis and the others during her six brothers' birthday party. The other three kids followed Winnie close behind to reach the treehouse.

* * *

As the huge fight continued to worsen, it was Polly who was finally fed up with all of this nonsense over the children's needs and she couldn't take it anymore.

"SHUT IT!" bellowed Polly, drawing attention from everyone in the room. "All I can say is..." She eyed everyone firmly, knowing what to say. "You're _all_ being selfish!" Her words froze anyone who dared to speak against her. "You all wanted what you think is best for those kids. But this was never about either of you... this is about family... what you all pushed away... you all behaved like a bunch of arrogant, selfish jerks! Have either of you bothered to ask those poor kids what they want instead of forcing it on them?"

Hearing those words from his wife's best friend, Dracula's face lit up in realization and understanding. Polly was right; he had been selfish, all because of his fear of losing his family, what was really important here. Mavis and Elisa exchanged unsure faces.

"Hmph! You don't what you're talking about, woman!" Lydia scoffed insultingly to Polly. "My brother is trying to continue a proud bloodline and a tradition, and you're trying to be an embarrassment to it."

"Don't you dare talk to her that way!" Dracula snapped at his older sister, and whirled around to confront Vlad.

"What about the shame those children bring to you?" questioned Vlad.

"There is no shame!" Dracula replied defensively. "I love them no matter what, and they love me." He turned away from his father. "And I'm not going to mess that up." He seemed to be looking back towards Mavis and Elisa. Both of them looked away as though ashamed of themselves, knowing Dracula was right.

"Love?" Vlad scoffed as if this was a joke. "This is not about love. It's about tradition."

"No, that's where you're wrong!" Dracula retorted, suddenly feeling empowered. "It's about family. The one thing you drove away." He looked back at everyone; all his family and his friends, monsters and humans alike. They returned the emotions, waiting to see what he had to say, especially Elisa and Mavis, as a single look of so many years and memories past between them, both realizing that they too pushed away their loved ones. Grace smiled proudly at the vampire taking her advice to heart. "The reason why you never got to know your granddaughters and great-grandson."

"You call this a family?" Vlad questioned in disbelief. "It's a bunch of rejects."

"They're MY rejects!" Dracula yelled. "When the world rejected monsters, I protected them here..." he placed a hand to his chest, and then pointed accusingly back at his father, "...while you hide in your cave like a coward!"

Vlad was shocked; his son's words struck something inside the elder vampire. But he pushed that thought aside, far too set in his ways. He and Lydia believed Dracula was insulting their family and their tradition.

"They are all my family now!" announced Dracula. "Especially those kids, whether or not they will get their fangs."

Vlad glared at his son while he replied coldly, "If you didn't stop me, my youngest granddaughter and great-grandson wouldn't have to be whimps their whole lives." He gestured to Johnny. "Like Shrumpy over here."

"A whimp?!" Johnny yelled, feeling insulted. He had just about enough of the elder vampire's arrogance.

"Johnny, be cool," Dracula tried to calm his enraged son-in-law, but Johnny didn't listen as he climbed right up onto the stage right in front of Vlad.

"You wanna throw down, Old Man?!" Johnny challenged, making multiple karate moves. "Certified yellow belt since 1997." He suddenly threw off his ridiculous powdered wig, revealing his shaggy red hair, and held up his hands in a fight position.

"No!" Dracula yelled, worriedly.

"What's this now?" Vlad gaped in surprise and shock. "You're not a vampire?"

"Uh... bleh?" Johnny moaned while shrugging, immediately losing his courage.

"Of course he's human," Mike confirmed, now in the fight as he embraced his wife. "He's our son. You think we're monsters?!"

And with that, Mike and Linda wiped off their makeup with their sleeves, revealing their true faces. This revelation appalled Vlad, Lydia, Gene and Klaus.

"YOU!" he yelled accusingly as he pointed a finger to his son. "You've ruined our bloodline! Thousands of years of down the trash, and worse you've let the humans, who torch us and hate us, into this place you claimed is sanctuary for monsters!"

Dracula had a frown on his face, realizing he knew this was coming and he should have fessed up to his father in the first place. "Not originally," he admitted calmly.

"You let my niece marry a human, you fool!" Lydia's face twisted in rage and she roared, just like how her brother always did. "They are our enemies!"

"No, not originally." A confident Elisa stepped up to Vlad and Lydia. "Because, it's not like that anymore. This hotel is a place to bring everyone together, monsters..." She removed her fangs, and began to wipe off her own make up. "...and humans."

"No, don't!" Dracula fearfully tried to stop her, but he was too late.

Vlad and the other vampires gasped, disgusted at Elisa's human identity. His blue wrinkled face twisted with anger as he pointed accusingly at Dracula, screaming, "YOU, TOO?! Haven't you forgotten what humans have done to Martha?! Or your own mother?!"

"No!" Dracula yelled, defending Elisa as he tried to reason with his father. "But it doesn't matter to me anymore, because I love her."

Vlad was so furious he unleashed the most frightening vampire roar anyone had ever heard. His eyes glowing a blood red color and his fangs seemed to get longer. He looked just like Dracula and Mavis when they did it, but Vlad nearly resembled a nightmarish demon.

Johnny squealed in terror and hide behind the stage curtain. Terrified, Elisa hid behind Dracula. Everyone backed away in terror. Brent leapt into Kent's arms like Scooby-Doo. The power of his roar made Dracula's cape fly and flutter behind him, but he didn't even flinch. He stood defiantly calm in front of his enraged father and looked at him straight in the eye.

Dracula found his courage and roared back at his father, looking just as equally frightening as Vlad was. The two vampires snarled in each other's faces. Father and son never left eye contact.

"This hotel must be extinguished!" Vlad bellowed, much to Dracula's shock.

"I agree!" Lydia said. "It's disgusting!"

"I'm with you," agreed Klaus, only wanting to get on their good side.

And for the first time in his undead life, Gene actually refused them, "Well, forget you! You will not speak to them this way!" Gene stood up to the vampire patriarch. "If humans were bad, why aren't they attacking us now?"

"I won't stand here and tolerate you fools insulting our bloodline!" Vlad snarled viciously at him.

"Dad, things are different in the 21st century!" Dracula shouted, suddenly feeling protective and defensive of his mixed family. "Humans aren't the same as they were back then. I've seen it."

"By allowing yourself and your daughter to marry humans?!" Vlad shouted. "And having human kids?" He gestured a stabbing motion to his chest, almost pathetically tearful, "Why don't you just put a stake through my heart?"

Dracula gestured to the human friends and in-laws as he tried to reason with his father, "We don't hate humans anymore, and they don't hate us."

To help Dracula stand up to his father, the rest of the humans; Elisa's family, Johnny's siblings, Dennis' cousins, Melany's cousins, Polly's family all removed their makeup or masks to reveal their true natures, further shocking the old vampire.

Out in the window, the only other monster to feel outraged by the truth was Bela. "HUMANS! RAAHH!" He left deep claw marks on the window.

"You're a fool!" Vlad berated at his only son.

But Dracula remained calm as the moonlight lit the great hall, as though to bring a glimmer of hope. He announced with heartfelt sincerity and love in his voice, "Your youngest granddaughter and great-grandson are the sweetest, kindest, most special girl and boy I've ever met, and if you can't give them the love they deserve because they're half humans, then YOU'RE the fool."

Mavis was so moved by her father's defense of her son that she rushed up to him and embraced him, sobbing, "Oh, Daddy."

At first, Dracula was taken by surprise over Mavis' sudden embrace, but his heart melted and he returned it lovingly as he gave a deep sigh, and rested his head on hers.

"Dracula!" Elisa's voice croaked by tears, touched by her husband's defense of their child. Even surprisingly, he allowed himself to be embraced by her.

Andrei had such a look of guilt when his own daughter claimed he never loved anyone she cared about in the first place. Vlad's face fell into a frown as he really began to think about everything he was told off from. It made their hearts ache with sadness and regret.

But this heart touching moment came to an end when Johnny looked around and suddenly voiced his concern, "Hey, where are the kids? Dennis? Melany?"

Dracula, Mavis and Elisa broke apart from their embrace. Everyone looked around for the children.

"Melany?" Elisa called out her child's name.

"Dennis?" Mavis did the same, her face filled with worry.

Even Dracula and Vlad started looking around, starting to look concerned when they realized the kids were nowhere in sight.

Outside the window, Bela remembered witnessing the children run off and flew off to the haunted forest to track down those little insults to monsterkind and destroy them.

* * *

Meanwhile in the werewolf pups' little fort, Winnie happily brought Dennis and Melany, but mostly Dennis, something for their birthday meal.

"Happy Birthday, Dennis," Winnie said happily as she placed a tea set in front of everyone. "I made you and Melany a treat."

"Dead pigeon?" Dennis questioned, poking at the dead bird in front of him.

Evan pulled out a bag of chocolate chip cookies to dump them on the plate and a bottle of milk to put in the tea pot for everyone to go enjoy. "It certainly is quieter out here without all those people fighting," he commented.

"Enjoy, everybody," Winnie took the teapot to pour milk in everyone's cups and pretended to put some sugar into her own. "Cause when I graduate business school and start running a company, you're not gonna get home cooked meals like this anymore."

"But I have to move away, Winnie," Dennis told his were pup friend sadly. "To California. My mommy thinks I'm not happy here cebause I don't have hair on my face like you."

"And my grandpa wants me and my mommy to live in France with him," Melany added, almost looking like she regretted her plan. "But we are planning to go to Bucharest to show them we don't want to leave the hotel, and to get them all to stop fighting. But I do wish I had fangs like Daddy."

"I'm sorry we're not monsters," Dennis apologized.

Winnie immediately pounced on Dennis. "No, you are perfect; you're the nicest boy I know." She stood on his tummy. "And I have 300 brothers!"

That put a little spark in the little boy's heart. "You're nice, too, Winnie," Dennis told her sincerely as she held her hands together shyly.

"She's right. I don't care if you're a human. I like you the way you are." Evan shyly looked away from Melany, trying not to let her see him blush.

This compliment warmed the little girl's heart. Melany blushed at him. "Thank you, Evan. Let's all go to Bucharest together."

It was agreed that they would all run away together to Bucharest, and never return until things cooled down. But before anything else happened, there came a loud thump from the clubhouse roof. The children gasped in fright.

It was Bela, who tore through the roof and landed menacingly in front of the screaming children, with his malevolent sarcasm, "Well, well, well! The little humans, and their little ragdoll, and their pet!" He had them backed up in a corner, entrapping them with his imposing size.

* * *

Back at the hotel, everyone in the ballroom was searching frantically for the missing children.

"Dennis! Melany!" Murray called, along with many other monsters and humans as they searched high and low.

"Melantha! Denisovich" Dracula called out in devastation.

"They're not in the room," Mavis told her father.

"They're not in their bedrooms." Elisa tried not to panic while Dracula clasped her hands to calm her.

"They're not by the pool," Wayne informed them.

"They're not in this pot of soup." Frank awkwardly set down the soup pot he had been drinking from.

"They're not in the dining area," Polly reported.

"They're not in sauna," Pedro explained, looking sweaty after having left the sauna.

"Where could they be?" Dracula was sick with worry, before Vlad walked up to him and Mavis.

"I don't know why I ever invited you!" Mavis shouted at her grandfather, regretting she ever invited him to the party. Her harsh words made Vlad frown even more guiltily.

Mavis and Dracula rushed out of the hotel, transforming into bats and took to the skies to search by better view. Everyone else followed them close behind; first came the monsters and then came the humans. Everyone kept hollering out the children's names with frantic worry.

Vlad followed close behind, but then stopped as though hesitant. He didn't know whether he should follow them or not. But his mind was made up. With a swish of his cape, he transformed into an old bat in a fog of a blackish red cloud mixture. He followed everyone at a slow pace, hoping to find the children before anything happened to them.


	18. Family Reunited

Little did the entire Hotel Transylvania gang know was that their worst fear of the kids in danger was true. Not too deep into the haunted forest, a wrecked pile of wood lay where the tree clubhouse used to be, and four small children had found themselves unexpectedly in possible danger. Bela was cackling maniacally as he held Winnie and Dennis by the their clothes while his feet had Melany and Evan pinned down. Each child was struggling to try and squirm free.

"Let us go!" shouted Melany.

"Stop squirming!" Bela yelled.

From underneath Bela's other fool, Evan struggled to free one of his hands and use his electric powers, but it was no use since Bela was too strong.

"Why are you doing this?" Dennis asked fearfully.

"Because this is WRONG!" Bela yelled at the little boy, then shrugged comically before he resumed yelling, "Why doesn't anybody get that? Humans don't belong with monsters!"

"You're wrong!" Winnie shouted bravely at him.

"I am not!" Bela yelled at the little werewolf girl. "I am holding you hostage! And me and my crew are gonna tear that human hugging hotel to shreds!"

"You can't!" Dennis pleaded.

"We won't let you!" Melany declared challengingly.

"Really?" Bela mocked. "And why not?"

"Cebause..." Dennis began, but not too sure of what to say.

"Cebause why?"

"Cebause it will make Papa Drac sad."

"Yeah, it will break Daddy's heart!" Melany shouted, but Bela wasn't listening.

"Oooh, so sad it'll break his heart." Bela insulted their words. "And what are you two gonna do about it?!"

"I'll shock you!" Evan growled, but Bela didn't listen to him.

"I don't know..." Dennis felt defeated, not knowing what to so.

"Oh yeah? Well, I'm gonna... I'm gonna..." Melany started to feel powerless as well.

"You know why you don't know?" Bela teased, and cruelly mocked them with each word, "Cebause you're just a bunch of WEAK... LITTLE... BRATS!" he cackled.

Bravely, Winnie bites on the hand that held her. Bela cried out in pain. Evan powered up enough to give Bela an incredible shock. The bat crony screamed, and threw the little werewolf girl and the little golem boy toward the ground, causing the wolf girl to whimper as she tumbled and landed near a tree.

While Melany and Dennis were horrified and shocked, until they both grew angry. Their young faces tightened in fury, witnessing someone he deeply cared for, a friend he loved, get hurt. Winnie slowly got up, whimpering from the pain, but she was okay.

As Bela looked at the children amused, Melany and Dennis erupted in a rage. Their eyes glowed a laser red and two long fangs popped out in each mouth. They roared so loudly and so fiercely in Bela's face. The force of the roar sent the lead bat crony tumbling backwards and crashed into another tree.

Bela shook off the aches from his crash, growling. He let out an extremely loud beastly roar, which seemed to echo throughout the forest. His voice was to sent a message to the other cronies. The other bat cronies in Vlad's cave opened their eyes upon hearing the roar. The entire flock came flying out into the blood red sky with loud chittering and snarling.

Not too far away, the Drac Pack, their wives, their kids, and the rest of the extended human families heard these frightful unfamiliar noises. Everyone stopped in their tracks.

"What was that?" Frank asked warily, while Eunice held his arm.

"Dennis, we're coming!" Mavis shouting, thinking her son was in danger.

"Melantha!" gasped Dracula, believing his little girl was in danger.

The two vampire bats had also heard the roar and flew downward in the direction where the origin of the roar came from.

Back on the ground, the two little newborn vampires had rushed to their zings' aid to make sure they're alright.

"You okay, Winnie?" Dennis asked as he helped her to her feet.

"Yes, my zing," Winnie assured him lovingly as she held his hands.

"Evan, are you alright?" Melany asked.

"I'm fine," Evan assured her, and then looked over their shoulders, pointing in alarm, "Look out!"

Winnie looked in the direction Evan pointed out and noticed Bela get up. She growled at him. Dennis and Melany followed their gazes to see Bela was up to something.

With inhuman strength, the lead bat crony tossed a huge boulder straight for the children. But it got nowhere near them when Dennis and Melany smashed it with one punch of their little fists, with incredible superhuman strength. Then, they transformed into little black vampire bats; Dennis still had his curly red hair and bright blue eyes, while Melany still had a little brown haired curl with her pink bow and had violet eyes.

Dennis and Melany heroically rocketed straight toward a baffled Bela, before landing a great big punch in the face. At that moment, Mavis and Dracula flew into view. Mavis gasped in surprise at first, but then smiled proudly. Dracula had the smile of unbridled joy at finally seeing his youngest daughter and grandson unlocking their vampire abilities.

Dennis rammed Bela in the face with a winged elbow. Melany kicked him in the gut with a little foot. Dennis gave him a one-two hard punch in the face. Melany head-butted him in the noggin. The two of them each made a loop-de-looping to deliver a strong upper cut blow, knocking out some of Bela's teeth. The blows forced the bat crony to crash into the tennis court, setting off the tennis ball machine. Several tennis balls shot in his mouth until his mouth was all full up of balls. The last ball hit him in the groin, which the pain is worse than Melany's blow, and his voice squealed into a chipmunk tone before he slid to the ground.

Evan and Winnie watched in joyous pride at Dennis and Melany, as they changed back into their original forms; Dennis in a puff of green mist, and Melany in a puff of light purple mist.

Just then, the rest of the gang arrived at the scene. Murray pointed them out and there came happy and relieved shouts as everyone gathered around the children.

"Kids! There they are!" Murray yelled.

"Dennis, baby!" Mavis squealed happily.

"Melany, sweetheart, thank goodness you're okay!" Elisa squeaked as she embraced her daughter.

"My big boy! My little mouse!" Dracula exclaimed proudly as he embraced his wife and daughter.

"That was awesome, little dudes!" cheered Pedro.

"We've been looking all over for you," Griffin told them.

"Where have you been?" asked Rose.

We were worried sick about you," said Monica.

Dennis and Melany looked up at the proud adults, glad to see their family. But then, as though sensing a nearby danger, Dennis and Melany used their clairvoyance vision and could see far away that a horde of snarling bat cronies flying their way.

"There's his mean friends!" Dennis exclaimed, before he transformed back into a bat.

"Let's get 'em!" Melany cried, before she too had changed back into a bat.

Dozens of bat cronies landed near the gathered extended family and hotel guests, snarling and roaring viciously, ready to battle. But Dennis and Melany were already in the fight punching one of the cronies. Their actions encouraged their family to fight back.

"Ohhh, this'll be fun." Dracula smirked as he held up his fists ready to fight, and Mavis doing the same looking eager to fight.

As Melany karate chopped a crony, Dracula swiftly joined in the fight as he zigzagged here and there, punching one bat crony and then another, kicked another one back. He noticed an army of cronies flying towards him, dark fast moving silhouettes in the bloody red sky ready to swarm him. But the world's most famous vampire proved why his reputation as the undisputed Prince of Darkness is well earned as his eyes blazed red and he spun rapidly in one place like a top, immediately freezing the army of cronies in midair. Smirking, he glided proudly away and out of their sight, but then snapped his fingers to undo the spell and the cronies crashed into each other in a dog pile.

Another bat crony tried to sneaky up on an unsuspecting Dennis, but Mavis kicked him away from her son, whooping, "Whoo!" Using her increased strength, she punched another crony, just as another two came to attack her. But Mavis shapeshifted into a little black mouse to scare the cronies. One of them jumped frightfully into the other's arms. With glowing eyes, Mavis telekinetically used some stones from the ruin behind them to crush them. She shapeshifted back to normal with her hands proudly on her hips. Dennis stared at his mother in awe.

Inspired by their friends' heroism, the Drac Pack gathered their courage to join in the fight, battle cries erupted from their throats. Murray turned into a swarm of beetles and the beetles swarmed over a few terrified cronies. Frank smashed a crony over the head with his very strong fists. Wayne leapt on the back of a crony to chew on his ear, but the crony grabbed him by his throat and pinned the werewolf to the ground as two more of his friends arrived to help in beating up the helpless werewolf. Wayne put a finger to his lips and whistled loudly. Hundreds of pups answered the whistle, growling threateningly at the cronies. Suddenly, the rabid werewolf pups, from youngest to tallest, swarmed the cronies, gnawing at their bodies, while one crony was unable to escape a wave of wolf pups. A wolf pup chewed on a crony's muscular leg and the crony screamed, letting his tongue flap loose and another wolf pup bit the tongue.

Flying slowly in and out between the tree branches, Vlad arrived at the battle scene, later joined by Lydia, Klaus and Gene. He watched in astonishment at what he was witnessing, conflicted about what to do or think. He saw Elisa's and Johnny's families or friends running for lives as the bat cronies pursued them. The four vampires gasped in astonishment at witnessing Dennis and Melany unlocking their powers to defend themselves against the cronies.

First, Vlad looked over at Kelsey, one of Mavis's monster friends, running from one of his minions as he cornered her threateningly. But then one of Johnny's brothers, Brett, ran up to the crony and tried to punch him in the stomach, but it was like punching a brick wall since the crony was too strong. Brett held his broken hand and screamed in agony. The crony just pushed him annoyingly aside. Kelsey growled at the crony for hurting Brett and grabbed him with her long tentacles, choking him. She started beating him up with her tentacles, while using the rest of her tentacles to grab a smiling Brett and smothered him with appreciative kisses.

Stunned, Vlad looked over to see another bat crony was terrifying Mike and Linda with blubbering snarls, not noticing one of the best known hotel guests, the old gremlin lady, sneak up behind him, grab him and gobbled him up in one bite. This surprised Mike and Linda. She then slurred her famous catch phrase, "I didn't do that."

Jacob, Ava, Lilah, Troy, Parker and Connor ran screaming for their lives from two overweight cronies. The cronies caught hold of them by the scruffs of their costumes with their large feet and started flying off with them, going dangerously higher and higher.

Melany and Dennis heard their cousins' frightful screaming, realizing they were in danger. Their eyes started glowing, activating a spell to freeze the cronies in surprise and they fell back to the forest. The cousins screamed as they almost plummeted to the ground. Luckily, Melany and Dennis came to their rescue, catching them one by one and set them carefully back on the ground. Realizing who saved their lives, the kids began cheering for their vampire cousins in newfound respect and gratitude.

"You rock, Dennis!" shouted Parker.

"He means Denisovich!" added Connor.

"Thanks, guys!" thanked Jacob.

"Monsters are so awesome!" cheered Lilah.

"You're totally cool!" declared Ava.

"Kakie rules!" exclaimed Troy.

Blobby trembled fearfully as a crony snarled threateningly at him, but then the crony got stomped on by Frank's massive feet, saving Blobby's life. Frank grabbed Blobby's arm and spun him like a lasso before he sending his gelatinous friend spinning through the air like a top so more cronies can get trapped in Blobby's bulbous form.

Still trying to make his way through the woods, Johnny rode his bike to get there as fast as he could, concerned for his son. "Dennis, I'm coming!" Suddenly, he rode through a spiraling branch and Johnny went careening up in the air, screaming before he landed on top another crony, knocking him out cold yet he broke his bike into pieces. "I knew all that practice would pay off," Johnny smiled proudly.

Several more bat cronies surrounded Griffin and Frank as they tried to use thick tree branches to fight them off and protect Monica, Wanda and Eunice. Although Monica was an excellent fighter, striking a crony in the shin and another in the face with a thick branch like a baseball bat.

However, the Belmont siblings appeared to be impressively skilled in battle. Mathias used a spear he got from the armored guards from the castle and swung the spear right at the crony, crushing him against a tree. Rose jumped out of nowhere and slammed a thick branch using as a club to bash at the crony's skull. When the branch broke in two pieces, Rose smacked one crony from behind and used the other one to block another crony's ambush and leapt up to knee them in their faces. Elisa helicopter spun over three surprise cronies before they could attack her. She lands and elbowed one in the face, and swung a leg in the other crony's jaw. Then she grabbed Rose's wrists and lifted her with all her might and spun her around, giving her a boost to kick the cronies back, using the momentum to strike the rest of them back and each step looked like Rose was running on the cronies' faces.

Eunice struck one of the cronies really hard with her handbag and screeched in a nasally high pitched voice, "FRAAAANK!" and this made some of the cronies cover their large sensitive ears at such a loud unbearable noise.

"Take that!" Griffin swung his branch at a crony, who tried to swipe him but missed. "Oh, you missed me!" He then spoke in a high-pitched voice as he glanced behind him. "Darling, you're so brave." He continued in his normal voice. "Stay behind me, my love." The others stared at him in a mixture of annoyance or confusion. "What? I have a girlfriend!" Griffin explained.

Andrei was impressively standing his ground against a crony, using karate moves he remembered from what he been taught. He thrusted a thick branch down on a crony's spine, gutted him in the stomach, and clubbed him down in the head. But he got pinned down by surprise from the same overweight crony that almost abducted his grandchildren. He was about to claw at him when there came Melany using super echolocation to weaken the crony. The crony covered his large ears until he fell down a ditch close by. Andrei looked totally speechless at the little satisfied bat who saved his life.

Hank and Pedro used Wendy, who shapeshifted as a slingshot, to throw boulders at the cronies. Lydia often roared at the cronies or used her staff to freeze them so she could send them flying or sent a harsh lightning bolt to give them quite a shock. Gene just ran them over with his wheelchair. Klaus, being a coward, tried to run for his life, but Polly pushed a boulder downhill to run over the crony, leaving him flat like a pancake.

But the fight wasn't over yet. Four bats joined together back to back for a final showdown against the cronies; Dracula, Mavis, Melany and Dennis, as though in slow motion, punched at the last of the cronies with one-two punches, a high kick, a karate chop, a head butt, and finally all together they punched the face of one crony to make his face take on a weird cartoonish zigzag pattern with his tongue stuck out to one side.

At last, the bat cronies had enough. The Draculas, their extended human/monster family and the Hotel Transylvania guests had proven to be too much for them. They began to retreat as they flew limply from their injuries and yelping like defeated animals, flying away with their tails between their legs, so to speak.

As soon as the bat cronies had gone, everyone cheered in victory. Dracula was about to embrace Elisa, but out of nowhere Corbin appeared and tackled him, making the two rivals tumbling and rolling deep into the forest. Andrei and Elisa saw this and chased after them to stop Corbin. Mavis and Melany saw this too, and changed into bats to fly to her father's aid.

Back in the woods, Dracula was able to get out of Corbin's grasp and swiftly hid in the shadows of the forest. When Corbin got on his feet, he went searching for the vampire. "Once I get rid of you, I'll just tell that ignorant father of hers that you tried to kill me and I killed you out of self defense. Then Elisa will have no choice but agree to marry me!" he shouted. "I don't know what she ever saw in you, but do you honestly think she'd want a filthy creature like you, when she had someone like me!"

Hidden behind one of the trees with his eyes glowing red, Dracula changed into a wolf and quickly pounded forward ready to attack his rival. Unfortunately, Corbin heard him and reacted. He grabbed one of the dead thick branches on the ground and whacked Dracula, causing him to de-transform and fall far to the ground. Corbin slowly walked toward the weak Dracula, ready to shive that stick threw his heart.

Suddenly, Melany and Mavis had found them and saw what Corbin was about to do. So she quickly flew downward to save her father. "Leave him alone!" Melany shouted while flying in his face to distract him.

"Get away from me, you little brats!" Corbin snarled, swinging the stick at the two sisters, hitting them so hard into a tree and they fell.

What Corbin didn't know was that when Andrei arrived on the scene, he saw all this happen, especially what he did to his granddaughters, and he overheard Corbin's confession. He couldn't believe his eyes. He trusted this man to marry his daughter, and this is what he does behind his back. His job was ruined because of that idiot. He realized his daughter was right all along about Corbin.

Elisa had finally came to the scene and saw both her husband and daughters both weak and unconscious on the ground. She found Corbin approach Dracula with a sharp stick in his hand and knew what he was about to do. She rushed forward to try and stop him, but two pairs of arms, Levon and Harper, caught hold of her to prevent her from interfering. When Dracula regained consciousness, he saw Corbin towering over him.

"It's over, vampire! ELISA IS MINE!" Corbin bellowed, about to plunge the stick into his heart.

"NO!" Elisa pleaded.

But all of a sudden, Corbin was stopped and, to Dracula's and Elisa's surprise, it was Andrei catching hold of his arm and preventing him from killing the vampire. "Stay away from my daughter, and my son-in-law!" he growled through his teeth. "I trusted you, and all those years you betrayed my trust!" With all of his strength, he threw Corbin away from the vampire and broke his stick with his knee.

Andrei helped Dracula up on his feet and asked him if he was okay, and he nodded. The vampire roared viciously at Levon and Harper, whom had no choice but to let go of Elisa, and escorted Corbin out of the forest.

"This isn't over!" Corbin shouted, promising his revenge. "You'll see me again, and when you do, I'll make you all sorry!" And he stormed off.

Elisa helped her daughters up and they ran up to Andrei and Dracula. Elisa smiled at her father and said, "Daddy, you just saved a monster." Her father chuckled.

Everyone began to cheer in victory for Andrei winning this small battle, but most of the thanks goes to Dennis and Melany for saving the day from those awful bat cronies. But then, Johnny leapt over the crowd to get in front. Johnny showed off his Bruce Lee show karate moves, then saw the last of the bat cronies retreating.

"That's right," Johnny shouted boldly. "You'd better fly away!"

Most of the crowd members stared at him pitiful or annoyed, primarily Dracula as he shook his head. Mavis, Elisa and Dennis were the only ones smiling amusingly at him.

And then, Dennis changed back to normal in a flash of green as he flew up to Dracula excitedly. "Papa Drac, I'm a vampire and a superhero! Am I cool now?"

"Yeah, Daddy!" Melany excitedly changed back to normal in a flash of red and flew up to her father. "I'm a vampire just like you! Does this mean I'm perfect enough now?"

"Now?" Dracula questioned, then took the children into his arms lovingly. "Melany... Dennis... you were always cool. Humans, vampires, unicorns, you're both perfect no matter what." He lovingly held them close, and they embraced him back.

However, Melany absentmindedly said, "I guess this means Dennis and I won't have to run away to Bucharest anymore, right?"

"Wait, what?!" Dracula cried, not believing his ears. An awkward hush fell over the crowd. All narrowed eyes focused on the two children.

"Oops!" Melany realized his mistake, but she decided to fess up. "Uh, we didn't want to leave. We wanted to stay at the hotel. But everybody was mad cause we weren't vampires, so I thought if we ran away to Bucharest, it would make you stop."

"Running away won't solve your problems!" Mavis angrily berated the children while Dracula, Elisa, and Johnny nodded in agreement, looking just as cross as she was.

"You had all of us worried sick!" Dracula added strictly. "You don't ever do that again, both of you!"

"We're sorry," Dennis and Melany apologized.

"And that goes for you two!" Eunice reprimanded Evan and Winnie, while Wanda, Wayne, and Frank nodded, looking just as upset as Eunice was.

"We're sorry," Evan and Winnie apologized.

"I'm so sorry, Dad," Mavis apologized with sincerity in her heart. "You were right, Dennis and Melany are just like us."

"No, Mavy," Dracula shook his head. "I was wrong. We were all trying to tell the kids who they are instead of letting them find out for themselves."

Andrei came over to his daughter. "Fighting for someone you love and care for is far more admirable than trying to scare children... or forcing them to be whom you think they should be." Looking at his grown up daughter, finally understanding and accepting her love for Dracula.

"But since we're vampires," Dennis asked hopefully. "Can we stay here?"

Dracula looked at Mavis and Andrei. He knew Dennis and Melany were going to stay now, but what about his eldest daughter and his father-in-law.

"Yes," Mavis simply answered proudly.

"Of course," Andrei agreed, with his own ironic proud smile.

Everyone cheered at Mavis's and Andrei's decisions to let them stay at the hotel. Dracula embraced the children more closer this time. A single tear of joy shed from his eye. Even Elisa's siblings and stepmother were smiling warmly, no cold looks of rejection on their faces anymore, only gentle grins of acceptance.

"But you have to know we're going to visit you here every holiday," said Linda.

"That's fine!" Brett and Kelsey agreed together in their own gushy embrace as they giggled and nuzzled each other.

Dennis was suddenly pounced on again, and out of his Papa Drac's embrace, by Winnie and she started licking him vigorously again. Dennis giggled, while Melany levitated into red mist to make her way to Evan to give him a big hug. Everyone applauded at these touching little scenes.

From behind a thick patch of gathered bushes, an enraged and livid Bela saw the happiness unfolding. It disgusted him. He wanted revenge. He picked up a nearby sharp branch that looked enough like a wooden stake, and flew out to kill the nearest human, Johnny.

Johnny flinched and tried to shield himself with his arms, but when Bela's stake was mere inches from killing Johnny, the bat crony was unexpectedly frozen in midair. Everyone gawked in shock and silence to see Vlad with his arm outstretched at his traitorous minion.

"Don't ever come near me or my family again!" Vlad warned his ex-minion as he made a gesture with his long gnarled fingers and Bela shrank down to the size of a harmless rat.

In panic, the tiny Bela tried to run away, but he was intercepted and surrounded by playful were pups and they started licking him like he was a brand new puppy treat.

Dracula chuckled heartily when Vlad joined his side, grinning. "Daddy," he said to his father with a newfound respect, admiration and love, "You just saved a human."

Vlad gave a fatherly laugh as the children jumped up into Dracula's arms again and he returned their hug. "All this pressure about when the kids' fangs were coming out," he said humorously. "Who cares? Mine came out years ago. Look." Vlad yanked out his own fangs, dentures covered in drool snapped in his palm, grossing out his son and making the children laugh at Grandpa Vlad's cheekiness.

"Okay Dad," Dracula groaned amusingly. "Put them back in before we all barf."

As Vlad put his dentures back in his mouth, Johnny came up to the kids in Dracula's arms, asking enthusiastically, "Hey, isn't it still somebody's birthdays?"

* * *

Pretty soon everyone returned to the hotel to finish the night's festivities. Dracula was at the stage acting as the DJ with headphones on, and he began playing the song 'I'm In Love with a Monster' by Fifth Harmony.

Hank, Pedro, Wendy and Klaus did the conga line. Lydia stood by at first, unaware of what to make of all this, but she nodded her head in rhythm of the song. Gene started to join the conga line, later joined by Monica. Diane spun around on the floor to make tricks.

Frank danced with his wife Eunice before scarfing down a plate full of cupcakes that caught his eye. Eunice crossed her arms in annoyance for husband's atrocious eating habits and stopping dancing with her instead.

Nearby, Murray danced with his new girlfriend, the female mummy, but he threw his back out and fell to the floor, allowing Blobby to come up and dance with the seductive Mummette. Polly did the boogie dance with her husband, while Melany did the cha-cha dance with Evan.

Mavis did her own graceful moves while Johnny did his own wacky dance. Dennis perfectly copied his dad, while Winnie danced happily next to her zing.

Vlad watched them with his eyebrow raised, unsure of what to think of all these new kinds of dances. He noticed a frowning Dracula by his side, but they exchanged smiles to each other and started doing a shimmy together in perfect sync. Elisa's siblings and Johnny's siblings whooped or hollered encouragingly for them.

At another part of the dance floor, Linda danced like a wild woman, making Mike feel uncomfortable, but then Dennis flew up and froze her in place, and allowed Mike do his own little dance that made him comfortable.

Griffin danced alone for a few minutes then bumped into somebody behind him. It was a real invisible woman, and it was another zing as hearts danced between them. Griffin began doing a waltz with her. Wanda danced in gentle sways of her own, while poor Wayne got gnawed on by all his hyperactive pups.

Nearby, Elisa and Andrei exchanged warm smiles as they did a personal tango together, making up for all the wrongful fights they've been through in the past, but Andrei tripped over his feet and he would have fallen if Melany had not flown up and used her powers to save him.

The gargoyle chefs delivered the children's enormous birthday cake; white frosting with blue or pink colors, a superhero figure on top with a POW! Sign and a ballerina figure beside it with a red heart symbol. Dennis and Melany got so excited by their cake's arrival that they both levitated to the very top to blow out the candles

The entire crowd gathered forward to sing the birthday song. Elisa went to Dracula's side and he embraced her, while Andrei stood close to Vlad, and Johnny's and Elisa's families and friends mixed together and gathered around close to Dracula's friends and family in the crowd.

"Let me hear you sing!" Mavis announced cheerfully.

But before anyone could sing, the gremlin lady gobble up the entire cake. Everyone shot her either shocked or angry expressions. She rolled her eyes, saying, "I didn't do that."

THE END

 **Cast:**

 **Adam Sandler - Dracula**

 **Drew Barrymore - Elisa**

 **Selena Gomez - Mavis**

 **Andy Samberg - Johnny**

 **McKenna Grace - Melany**

 **Asher Blinkoff - Dennis**

 **Kevin James - Frankenstein**

 **Fran Drescher - Eunice**

 **Gage Munroe - Hank**

 **August Maturo - Evan**

 **Steve Buscemi - Wayne**

 **Molly Shannon - Wanda**

 **Sadie Sandler - Winnie**

 **Keegan-Michael Key - Murray**

 **Joseph Motiki - Pedro**

 **David Spade - Griffin**

 **Jonny Solomon - Blobby**

 **Evany Rosen - Wendy**

 **Dan Chameroy - Lydia**

 **Dana Carvey - Dana**

 **Josh Dallas - Andrei**

 **Ginnifer Goodwin - Monica**

 **Kari Wahlgren** **\- Rose**

 **Maurice Lamarche - Mathias**

 **Ethan Smigel - Troy**

 **Jacob Tartakovsky - Jacob/Kyle Kessel**

 **Ava Tartakovsky - Ava**

 **Lilah Tartakovsky - Lilah**

 **Megan Hilty - Polly**

 **Mel Brooks - Vlad**

 **Patrick McKenna - Gene**

 **Carter Hayden - Klaus**

 **Jon Lovitz - Erik the Phantom of the Opera**

 **Rob Riggle - Bela**

 **Megan Mullally - Linda**

 **Nick Offerman - Mike**

 **Luke Evans - Corbin Quinston**

 **Danny DeVito - Levon**

 **Martin Short - Harper**

 **Timothy Dalton - Nicholas**

 **Noni Stapleton - Catarina**

 **Phil LaMarr - Tom Kessel**

 **Cree Summer - Betty Kessel**

 **Chris Kattan - Kakie**

 **Robert Smigel - Marty/Harry Three-Eye**

 **Luenell - Shrunken Head**

 **Paul Brittain - Pandragora**

 **Nick Swardson - Kelsey/Paul**

 **Chris Parnell - Fly**

 **Doug Dale - Kal**

 _ **Oh, he'll buy me a thorn before he'll buy me a rose**_

 _ **Be covered in dirt before I'm covered in gold**_  
 _ **He's trying it on, yeah, he's ticking me off  
Say what you want but I won't ever be told  
Cause I'm in love with a monster  
Friends say I'm stupid and I'm out of my mind  
But without you, boy, I'd be bored all the time  
No, I don't really care for the same conversation  
Got everything I need, and I'd rather be chasing  
Chasing love, with a monster  
I'm in love (I'm in love)  
I'm in love (I'm in love)  
I'm in love with a monster  
I'm in love (I'm in love)  
I'm in love (I'm in love)  
I'm in love with a monster  
I'm in love with a monster  
Wrap me in leather before you wrap me in lace  
We breaking rules like we changing the game  
He's trying it on, and he's ticking me off**_  
 _ **Say what you want but I won't ever be told  
I'm in love with a monster  
My daddy told me, I should have better taste  
But I'd rather pay to see the look on his face  
No, I don't really care for the lame conversation  
Got everything I need, and I'd rather be chasing  
Chasing love, with a monster  
I'm in love (I'm in love)  
I'm in love (I'm in love)  
I'm in love with a monster  
I'm in love (I'm in love)  
I'm in love (I'm in love)  
I'm in love with a monster  
I'm in love with a monster (hey)  
Sweeter you try, they don't, not getting love from it  
Ain't worth a dime 'cause I just don't get enough from it  
(Leave it to me, don't you see, I don't run from it**_  
 _ **Bitter the better, hey, hey, hey, hey)  
You make me crazy, but I love it (I love it baby)  
You make me crazy baby, but I love it (pretty baby)  
You make me crazy, but I love it  
You make me crazy baby, but I love it  
I'm in love with a monster  
Everybody now  
Did you know (did you know)  
Did you know (did you know)  
Everybody loves a monster (mmm yeah)**_  
 _ **Did you know (did you know)  
Did you know (did you know)  
Everybody loves a monster (yeah)  
I'm in love (we're in love) with a monster  
I'm in love with a monster  
Are you in love with a monster (I'm in love)  
I'll never find another monster  
I wanna know, I wanna know  
I'm in love with a monster  
Hit me, hit me, hit me  
One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight  
Thank you, goodnight**_

* * *

 **Fun Facts & Trivia:**

The environment background I got inspired for Chapter 4 Welcoming Humans to the Hotel, Chapter 5 Dennis & Melany, and Chapter 9 Monsters In Training p2, I was inspired from /hotel-trans used for the neighborhood that was originally used for Johnny's neighborhood which I used for the neighborhood Polly lives in with her family, which was confusing since they all look amazing so I sort of combined two of the homes into one. The Mall-Mart was from the Art & Making of Hotel Transylvania 2, its like a Walmart combined with a mall. The name Perry Reynolds came from the original transcript when Dracula chatted with the human couple about the mini-monster food. The design of Melany's bedroom I got inspired from the old concept of Mavis's bedroom on search/label/Hotel.

In the original draft, Mavis and Johnny went to Paris on a romantic trip while the Drac Pack tried to make Dennis a vampire. They stayed at a youth hostel and dined at a Parisian bistrot, which I decided to use as the new home/family business for Elisa's family, its on /hotel-transylvania2.

In the original transcript and in the Art & Making of Hotel Transylvania 2 book, the original villain was named Carter Quinston who owned his own hotel and wanted to buy the monster hotel for his own selfish reasons, but I changed his name to Corbin because its meaning raven sounded menacing enough for his character and after seeing his picture in Art & Making of Hotel Transylvania 2 he reminded me of Gaston so I portrayed him as rival love interest. He has two lackeys named Harper and Levon, so I had them based off Jasper and Horace (101 Dalmatians) and Levon mostly like Lefou (Beauty & the Beast).

In the old transcript, Tom Kessel was Johnny's old friend from Santa Cruz. As for Polly, I based her character off Glinda from Wicked because I adore the friendship between her and Elphaba because I adore those girls. And Elisa's full name Elisabeta is from Bram Stoker's Dracula 1992.

 **Thank you for enjoying my two Hotel Transylvania stories. I can't finish New Places & New Beginnings cause I'm going on a trip to London, for thirteen days. When I come back, I will see Hotel Transylvania 3 Summer Vacation.**

 **Bio: Daniel Harker, a human newcomer, visits the hotel and seemingly befriends the main cast. Overworked and stressed by Elisa wanting to become a vampire after refusing, Dracula is taken on a monster cruise by Mavis for family bonding. Once they leave port, the human ship's captain Ericka suddenly charms Daniel but infatuates Dracula, and there is trouble in paradise for Dracula and Elisa. Mavis, Melany and Elisa know Ericka cannot be trusted. They're correct because Ericka is the great-granddaughter of Abraham Van Helsing, Dracula's nemesis and monster hunter. Daniel turns out to be one of the grandsons of Quincy Harker, son of Dracula's first human love Mina Harker, and he's in cahoots with Ericka to destroy the monsters. This cruise ship is a trap for all monsters, arranged by Abraham, Corbin (who wants revenge on Elisa for turning him down), Quincy (having blamed Dracula for Mina turning traitor after falling in love with him and after all the events from Bram Stoker's story) to kill all of monsterkind. When Ericka and Daniel realize that monsters are not disgusting or evil, they still ruin Dracula and Elisa's marriage. Heartbroken, Elisa is forced into becoming a vampire by Quincy, and she does become a vampire, except her broken heart has turned her savage and feral, and is used as a weapon, along with the kraken. Will Dracula see through Ericka's deception? Will Elisa be freed from the villains' control before she sets monsters back again? Will the monsters be saved from this nightmarish vacation? Will Ericka and Daniel reform? It will be the ultimate battle between humans and monsters!**

 **See ya real soon:)**


End file.
